The Unknown Uchiha
by gaara99
Summary: A mysterious young woman appears in the life of the Fifth Kazekage and Sasuke. With a dark and mysterious past she turns out to be an important person to both. Gaara x OC, Itachi x Hana, Naruto x Hinata. others inside.
1. The Female Sasuke Counterpart

Hello everybody. This is my first fan fiction so don't be too hard on me. I accept suggestions, criticisms, advice etc. Please rate and review.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

"_I'd better get a move on if Taka's to make a good impression in the Akatsuki. Then only can we become official, individual Akatsuki members;" Thought Sasuke, as he got ready for his big day "I wonder who I'll get as a partner….." _

_His thoughts were cut off as he heard Suigetsu knocking impatiently on his door. "Will you get a move on?" "It's starting to tire me to always have to wait for you all the time."_

_Then the next second, the door opened with a cold Sasuke leaning on it. He looked at all the team members. Suigetsu was sighing impatiently, Karin gave him a cold look and then turned her head, she's been like that ever since the whole Danzo episode "Like I care", Thought Sasuke. Finally there's Jugo, Jugo just gave Sasuke a vague smile. "Come on" he sighed._

_They had reached the gate to the Akatsuki HQ when they spotted a lot of people going in. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked Madara. "Oh! That's right, you don't know." "We have an exam to select as many members as we want." _

"_There's a chance that none of you pass, however there's also a chance that all of you pass." "So, it's like the final stage of the chunin exams" said Sasuke thoughtfully. _

"_Absolutely correct" Madara said "now we wouldn't want to be late would we?" _

"_Shall we?" Madara enquired smiling evilly, moving the curtain aside. Sasuke shrugged and stepped inside. _

"_Wow!" Suigetsu exclaimed. They were staring at a sea of strangers. Sasuke saw everyone in groups. All except one. _

_She was a hooded figure, so no one could see any part of her body. She was tall, as tall as Sasuke. The only thing you could say about her was that she was about seventeen. His age._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

Why the hell am I thinking about that?_ Sasuke asked himself in his mind, while the cool air of the porch hit him.

He was perfectly happy now. He was back in Konoha, married to a certain pink haired medical kunoichi and he was soon to be a father. What could be better?

Well if Itachi was alive then that would be awesome but you can't have everything can you?

The only worrying thing was that Sakura was being followed. Other than that, everything was fine.

"_Thank god I came back to Konoha before Madara completely poisoned my mind._ _I totally owe it to Naruto". _Thought Sasuke. Naruto was like a brother to him and he would do anything for him, though he would never show it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

As Sasuke was getting ready for bed Sakura showed him some pictures. "Hey Sasuke I found some pictures of you as a baby and your family, although I don't know who this baby girl is in this one picture."

Sasuke looked at the picture and gave it a look of surprise.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't remember her." Said Sasuke_, "Why do I feel like I've seen her somewhere before?"_

"Oh! That's a bit strange but anyway night-night."

The next day they both set out to do their jobs. Yesterday's situation concerning the picture was still in his head but he pushed it to the back of the mind.

"Don't overdo it." he told Sakura. "I won't, I promise" Sakura said smiling.

Then they both set off in different directions. Sakura to the hospital where she was the head of the medical core and Sasuke to the ANBU black ops head office.

"HI SASUKE!"Naruto screamed in his ear.

"Don't scream in my ear, dobe" Sasuke growled Naruto snorted "Teme"

Sasuke glared at him, however didn't have time to beat him up as the head of the ANBU came and gave them their missions.

"Naruto, I'll leave a note for Sakura, you and Sai go ahead." Sasuke said as Naruto simply nodded and along with Sai, wore his mask and set off to the Konoha gates.

_(In the note)_

_Sakura,_

_Gone on a B-ranked mission. Will be back in 4 days. Mission is to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage._

_Sasuke_

_

* * *

_"I can't wait to see Gaara again" Naruto said excitedly as he leaped through the trees.

"Naruto, please keep your cool" Sasuke growled.

Naruto scowled and said nothing.

Sunagakure was two days away, so just in case, they set out a bit early. As soon they reached Suna, they took off their masks. Then they made their way to the Kazekage's head office.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto screamed. "Dobe, what did I tell you." Sasuke warned him. "Hey you people. Calm down" said Sai.

Gaara watched the situation with fascination.

"Kazekage-san, the scroll" Sai said.

"Please call me Gaara." Gaara said in his deep, serious voice while taking it.

"Y-yes sir" stammered Sai. Gaara read the note and raised his eyebrow. "What is it Gaara?" asked Temari, who had just come up.

"Nothing, it's just that I have to make a new group in the 'Any Range' core because two extra people are arriving."

"Any range group? Then they must be good because that's a very difficult group to enter and only has the very best people in it" said Naruto.

Gaara nodded "I've also been summoned to discuss the matter with Tsunade due to my position as Regimental Commander and then report to the Raikage".

"It seems these people are quite special" said Temari turning around to face Naruto, Sasuke and Sai.

"How's Shika-honey?" she asked them. She was engaged to the lazy genius.

Gaara looked at her in disbelief and then shook his head.

"I thought at least she was sensible" he muttered to himself.

"What?" she asked him. Gaara turned his head away.

"I'm to go with you three to Konohagakure. Temari, you can come too. I'll meet you others near the Suna gate in two hours. Meanwhile, you three can rest" said Gaara.

"Hai!" they said and left.

* * *

_(2 and half hours later)_

"Where are they?" Temari wondered aloud.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Eager to see your fiancé?"

Temari glared at him, but didn't reply. Instead she got her revenge another way. "Shouldn't the Kazekage get married? You're old enough you know. Nearly nineteen."

This time it was his turn to glare at Temari. "It's not compulsory you know" he muttered as Temari snickered.

The next moment Naruto, Sai and Sasuke arrived. "Sorry we're late, Naruto insisted we have ramen, so we had to go looking for a store" Sai said apologetically.

"It's okay, let's go" Gaara said shortly. Sai winced, however no one except Sasuke noticed Sai's slight intimidation.

In a day or two they neared the gates of Konoha where they heard a high-pitched scream.

"What's that?" Gaara asked as he heard the scream.

"I think that was Sakura. Come on." said Sasuke urgently.

It didn't take them long to track where the scream came from.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried out as he saw her lying in a heap on the floor. Then he saw two figures on her side facing the other side where another figure was facing them. That figure had an orange mask on. "_Madara!" _Thought Sasuke angrily.

He noticed that one of the two figures was hurt very badly and was barely holding on.

However he also noticed that Madara's arm was ripped clean off. "_Wow! That's highly impressive. The only person to have known to even scratch Madara was Hashirama Senju. These people must be really good"_ Thought Sasuke.

"Well, that is it for me. Since your reinforcements have arrived. I hope to meet you both again, Black Raven and you Lioness of Blood, especially you." Said Madara and with that he left.

"Damn you Madara! You always run away like a dog with your tail between your legs" the slender figure cried out in frustration.

Sasuke winced as he remembered Konan saying the same thing to him.

"Sasuke, shouldn't we go down there?"Naruto asked anxiously.

However Sasuke was in shock as he just realized something vital, "_Black raven, wasn't that Itachi's title? And the Lioness of Blood, I've heard of that title too" _

He was interrupted as there was a loud thump as he saw the slender hooded figure had collapsed from exhaustion and was about to hit the ground as she was on a tree when he saw Gaara's sand stopping her from falling.

Gaara himself looked a little surprised himself.

Then the whole group jumped down as Gaara's sand gently deposited the figure on the ground next to Sakura. Sasuke rushed over to the other hooded figure.

"Who are you and how dare you take my brother's nickname?" asked Sasuke.

The figure said nothing and instead removed his hood. Sasuke stared in shock again as did the others.

"I-Itachi, how are you….but you"

Itachi cut him off "I was spared. The disease I had went in the last moment. It's complicated. I'll explain the rest later foolish Otoutou I was taken care of by my little assistant over there" He pointed to the slender figure.

"Kazekage-San, please remove her cloak for me. She needs some air." Said Itachi.

Gaara, who was standing next to her, bent down to open her cloak. However the next second she stirred and opened her eyes only to see Gaara's turquoise eyes staring right down on her own onyx ones. They stayed like that for a moment before breaking away their eyes from each other. The next moment four figures emerged from the forest.

Those figures were that of Neji, Hinata, Shizune and Ino. "Sakura!" Cried Ino. Then she and Shizune ran over to her checked her damages. Both looked surprised.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Ino and Shizune frowned. "Nothing at all. She's perfectly fine not even a scratch on her." Ino said slowly.

"Who did you people fight anyway?" asked Shizune.

"Madara" Sasuke said quietly.

Shizune's and Ino's eyes bulged.

"Hey, don't take credit for something you didn't do." Said a weak yet crystal clear voice from Gaara's side.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken.

The cloaked girl had taken off her cloak. Everyone was captivated by her beauty. She had flawless skin and hip-length pure black hair braided very neatly in the back. She also had a hip-length side-fringe which diagonally covered half of her face. She wore a black top with a symbol of a yellow lion in the middle and loose cream coloured shorts until her knees with chakra bandages on her arms and legs. She had a slight tinge of red on her fair cheeks and had pearly white teeth and red lips. She was Sasuke's height. Her Konoha headband had a slash like all other Akatsuki members. However the most fascinating thing about her was that she looked like an attractive feminine replica of Sasuke.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading the chapter. All doubts will be cleared in the next chapter. See you guys again. Bye.


	2. Meeting with Gaara

The second chapter of the Unknown Uchiha. Please rate and review!

* * *

"Who are you, may I ask?"Sasuke demanded a little scornfully.

"You don't sound very appreciative to someone who just saved your wife's life" She answered back, amused.

"Nonsense, I bet Aniki-san did all the work and you're just taking all the credit for it." Sasuke said indignantly.

"Why you don't know half of it, you little creep….."The woman was cut off by Itachi who immediately said "Sasuke, she's speaking the truth, she did protect Sakura. With her life."

Everyone was surprised to hear this. "R-Really" Sasuke stammered.

Itachi nodded grimly. "I arrived seconds before her last jutsu ripped Madara's arm clean off."

"Could have defeated him if I had my full power. But I couldn't have killed him though" the girl said regretfully.

"Arigato, Miss….uh…Miss…uh…"Sasuke looked at her enquiringly.

"Miss Sayaka." Sayaka said smirking at Sasuke straight forwardness.

"Maybe this decision wasn't right." she said in a serious tone. "Perhaps I should have gone back to Kirigakure."

"No, I forbid it, baka"said a wise and warm voice from the other side.

"Tsunade-sensei!" Sayaka exclaimed. "It's nice to see you again Sayaka, you have grown to be a wise Shinobi." She smiled at the excited girl. "Partly under your training, sensei." Replied Sayaka.

"You know her?" Naruto asked in surprised.

"Baka, of course, she isn't calling me sensei for show" Tsunade said rubbing her temples.

"She started training me when I was two years old; I learned all her abilities in a year." Sayaka explained, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"TWO!" Naruto cried in shock.

"Impossible" said Neji, astonished.

"It isn't impossible, I'm a quick learner" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I-I g-guess we s-should take them b-back home"Hinata said nervously.

Sayaka looked at Hinata with interest. "I presume that I'm in serious trouble" Sayaka turned to Tsunade, sighing.

"That's right; really, whatever possessed you to go their side I don't know, your already rank five in the bingo book."

This was news to the others. The top ten criminals in the bingo book were known to be serious criminal offenders.

"Well, what do you expect from a person who was raised by bunch of S-ranked criminals. Besides…" Sayaka bit her lip, and said, "Remaining in the Akatsuki would put me in serious danger of getting killed by them."

"Why?" asked Naruto, surprised.

"Welllll….." It was pretty obvious she didn't exactly want to answer that.

"Well, I think that…" Sasuke started, however nobody ever got to find out what he thought for a bush nearby started shaking and Sai, who had been quiet all this while, took a kunai out and approached it with caution.

However, he was a little taken aback when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Sayaka slightly pulled him back with a stunning smile.

Then she let a piercing whistle escape her lips. A creature jumped out of the bush.

"Ikimono"she said satisfied looking down at a young and beautiful lion cub.

"You have a pet lion" Tsunade said, wondering what other surprises the girl had in store for everyone.

Sayaka nodded and then took the cub in her arms. It licked her lovingly and then cuddled into her arms comfortably.

"You're so lucky you're comfortable anywhere as long as you're with me."She said smiling down at the cub.

Suddenly Neji spoke. "You've got to rest haven't you? I'm sure you're tired."

"Yeah, I guess you're right but I don't take a long time to heal."Sayaka said

"But I do" Itachi said. "Not everyone has your impossible amount of stamina."

"I guess not" Sayaka said, grinning.

"You both are to take a chakra test tomorrow. Come on Neji, lead the way" Tsunade said in a professional tone.

"Hai!" Neji said. With that they all left.

_(Five hours after reaching Konoha)_

Sayaka lay in a bed in the Uchiha guest room. She had come here along with Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura (who was back to normal), Temari and that red-headed guy (she doesn't know Gaara's name yet).

"_Okay I've been sleeping for five hours. That's a long time. Seriously what the hell is the time?" _She took a peek at the watch.

"_3 in the morning," _she thought to herself, distressed.

"_Enough sleeping, time to get up" _She got up silently so she wouldn't wake Ikimono.

Sayaka then opened the window and then leapt out onto the street.

She took a deep breath and then looked around. "_Where should I go?" _She thought as she made her way through the streets. Then she spotted the Hokage monument. "_That looks nice. I'll go to the top."_

Somehow she recognized all the areas even though she had never come to Konoha before. By the time she pondered over the reason why she had already reached the top. She made way through the jungle and as she reached the cliff, she noticed a figure sitting there with both feet dangling from the cliff. "

"_Who is that?" _Sayaka thought feeling puzzled.

She hid behind a tree. However it was too late. Whoever it was had already sensed her chakra. "Come out whoever you are."Gaara's voice said sharply.

She came out and looked at him earnestly. "Oh, it's you." he said shortly.

"Uh-yeah, its okay I'll leave you in peace." Sayaka said.

"No, it's okay. I'd like a bit of company"Gaara's tone softened.

"Okay then"Sayaka said uncertainly.

She sat down next to Gaara. There was an awkward silence. Gaara broke that silence feeling very uncomfortable.

"What kind of places did you visit?" Sayaka was surprised.

"Oh, just the usual, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Iwa, you know."

"Suna?" Gaara asked.

"Well, it's a long time ago. Suna holds a special place in my heart because I made my first and only friend there."

"Really?" Gaara asked getting interested.

"That's right, but enough about me, tell me something about yourself." Asked Sayaka kindly.

Gaara was surprised at how easily she spoke to him, a former jinchuriki and Kazekage

"Well I guess I don't really have anything to say that you don't already know."

Gaara said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, I understand."Sayaka said. Then came the silence again. "I don't get it, who are you, don't you have a family."Gaara asked curious.

However then he realized that it was quite a personal question so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You shouldn't worry about me minding or not, I've been asked this question a lot of times. Actually I don't know whether they're really alive or not, however I don't care." Sayaka said as if reading his mind.

However Gaara could not help hearing a little sadness in her voice. She then slowly got up and said to him, "Well Kazekage-san it was nice talking to you but I must get back. It's getting a little chilly out here. Don't you have to go back too?" "Not really, I can't go to sleep. "Gaara said grumpily. Sayaka giggled. "Okay, see you in the morning then."

Sayaka got ready for her chakra test and set out with Ikimono at her heels. It was a cold morning and so she had shawl wrapped around her. "Ikimono you have to show them what you've got today" Sayaka said solemnly.

Ikimono nodded as if she understood. People stared at the strange couple but Sayaka paid absolutely no notice. Finally they reached training ground #44.

"Well, this looks nice, what's it called, oh! That's right it's called the forest of death. Now who thought of a silly name like that?" Sayaka wondered aloud.

"The first Hokage thought of it that's who." A voice from the other side said.

"Oh, say, who are you?" Sayaka asked the guy with the lazy expression.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, head of the Nara clan" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well Shikamaru it's nice to meet you can you tell me the way to the central tower." Said Sayaka.

"Actually I'm on my way there so why don't you come with me." Replied the lazy genius.

"Thanks I appreciate it." Sayaka said gratefully.

"So is there something else going on there as well, Shikamaru?" Sayaka asked him.

"No, I'm supposed to go to your match. It seems that you have to battle a member of the Konoha 13 since we're all your age." Said Shikamaru.

"Are they powerful?"Sayaka asked eagerly.

"Yup, all are powerful but the ones _you_ need to watch out for are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, myself, Sai and Neji Hyuga, although someone who defeated Madara Uchiha is not easy to beat at all so I guess it's okay. By the way do you know this is where we held our preliminary round of the chunin exam? "

They had reached the tower by the time they had finished talking.

"Well, good luck, maybe you'll need it." Said Shikamaru.

"Thanks see you later." Replied Sayaka.

With that they went into their separate ways, Shikamaru to the gallery above the arena and Sayaka to the centre arena.

"I wonder who'll be chosen." Neji said aloud.

"Could be any of us." "She has the power of youth on her side." "I hope I fight her, bring it on. Dattebayo!" "I talked to her; she doesn't seem a drag like most of the other girls."

However all the whispering and shouting stopped when the four judges entered the arena. The judges were the Hokage advisors Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage and Sabaku No Gaara, the fifth Kazekage.

"I presume you know why you're here, today is the day when one of you fights Miss Sayaka…."

"Okay, bring it on, can I fight her?" Naruto said excitedly

"Silence! Not a word from anyone. We are about to find out who will fight her" Tsunade boomed.

Names were showed for a millisecond then changed. Then at last it arrived at a name. A name which worried both Naruto and Neji very much. Hinata Hyuga.

"Well here goes." Sayaka grumbled, cursing that she had to fight this timid girl whom she didn't want hurt.

"Hinata Hyuga you are chosen to fightSayaka will you please step into the arena."

Hinata jumped down and looked at Sayaka nervously. Sayaka, even though she was a little pissed off by not getting to fight a guy, she gave a kind smile which gave Hinata a little more confidence.

"Well when you think you're ready." Tsunade said uncertainly. Apparently this had been the Konoha elders' choice, not her's or Gaara's.

They had not even been told about it. Tsunade would definitely have protested. _What were they thinking by putting the gentle Hyuga heiress against the rough and tough S-ranked criminal?_

"Well Hinata-san, do we start or what?" Sayaka asked.

"H-Hai!" Hinata said timidly.

Sayaka got into a battle stance which was unknown to the others.

"Begin!" Tsunade clear voice boomed.

Sayaka immediately disappeared while Hinata frantically looked around, activating her byakugan.

Suddenly she felt something whiz past her. She tried to hit it but it was useless. Sayaka was at a level of speed which could not be tracked by the Mangekyo Sharingan itself. Everyone watched mesmerized by her speed.

"S-Sasuke can you see how fast she's going" Naruto stammered. Sasuke shook his head and turned back to the fight. He couldn't miss this fight.

* * *

Authors Notes: 1) Itachi Uchiha is still alive because the author wished him to be.

2) There's isn't a big scene over it because the author wishes to put it later.

3) The author does not wish to disclose the identity of the mysterious young woman; you'll have to keep reading to find out!

4) As you know there are jutsus with short-middle-long range and there are groups for the Allied Shinobi Forces, thus the 'Any Range' Squad is a special section with Shinobi who can attack from any range.

5) As you might have noticed Sai is slightly intimidated by Gaara. The reason for that is because after three years he's finally learnt _some_ emotions.

6) The mysterious stranger has the nickname 'Lioness of Blood' and has a pet lion (Ikimono) because she's generally associated with lions and basically cats. The reason for that shall be displayed in later chapter as per the Author's wishes.

7) Just for your info. Naruto and Hinata are seeing each other. Hiashi Hyuuga is still ignorant of this 'seeing each other' thing.

8) The mysterious stranger knew Nawaki as well.

9) The mysterious stranger gives the chakra test to determine how strong she is. She's put against Hinata due a reason which the Author does not wish to disclose as of now! (This decision was made by the Konoha Geezers)

10) If you people have any other questions you may contact the Author who goes by the name of Gaara99.

AND FOR THE FINAL TIME PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! Sayonara! Thanks to Cherry Blossom who reviewed for the previous chapter!


	3. Uchiha vs Sai

Hiya, It's me back again with a new chapter. Please remember to rate and review.

* * *

"IF SHE HURTS MY IMOUTO, SHE'S DEAD!" Neji growled. If looks could kill, Sayaka would definitely drop dead now on the spot due to death glares by Kiba and Neji.

Sayaka saw the looks and smiled. "Over-protective freaks" She muttered to herself.

Sayaka then set her gaze on the Hyuga. Suddenly Hinata froze. Sayaka started rushing towards her with full speed and force.

"Hinata-chan look out!" Naruto cried out.

Hinata broke out of the trance and jumped out of Sayaka's way as Sayaka destroyed the eastern wall completely.

"Seriously, what were you dreaming about? If this were a real battle you would've been dead by now" said Sayaka.

"I k-know, g-g-gomensai Sayaka-San" said Hinata apologetically.

"I guess its okay" said Sayaka uncertainly as she quickly performed hand signs and appeared behind Hinata, "Genjutsu Binding" she said as Hinata's world turned black.

Sayaka closed her eyes and performed lots of hand sings at very high speed. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and Tsunade and Gaara got a shock as they noticed a flash of red spark in Sayaka's eyes for the briefest moment.

Sayaka neared Hinata and cried out, "Shizen Rasengan" as four seals with the stigmas of the chakra natures of wind, water, earth and lightning appeared around Hinata.

Sayaka's palm glowed red as the stigma of the fire nature appeared on it.

Rays of the respective color ejected from the seals as well as from Sayaka's palm and converged into an orb in front of her which she propelled towards Hinata.

"HINATA-CHANNN, WHAT'RE YOU DOING GET OUT OF THERE!" cried Naruto jumping up and down on the platform.

"Hinata-Sama, it's a genjutsu, release your own to fight it" yelled Neji almost as excited as Naruto.

"What the hell is that ball-thingy?" cried Kiba.

"It's some sort of weird Rasengan" replied Naruto.

The yells of Naruto, Neji and Kiba awakened Hinata and she quickly released the genjutsu by using her own but to her shock she found a multi-coloured Rasengan shooting towards her and before she had any chance to react it connected with her directly in the stomach sending her towards the wall.

The force of the attack was so high that Hinata was blown right through the southern wall.

"I can't believe this, after so much training, after Otou-Sama and Neji Nii-San spent so much of their precious time training me, after Naruto was watching and even tried to inspire me, I was still to weak to defeat her" thought Hinata as tears flowed down her cheeks as she flew through the trees of the forest of Death.

Suddenly a black figure appeared behind her and grabbed her and Hinata found herself flying back towards the Central Tower.

In a flash Hinata found herself back in the Arena and being laid gently on the floor as she looked up to see her savior.

"S-Sayaka-Chan?" she asked in astonishment.

Sayaka did not reply but her hands started glowing green as she placed her hands on Hinata's stomach and used Mystical Palm to heal Hinata's wounds.

Tsunade smiled to herself, _"Hm, she's matured a lot in Medical Ninjutsu, that Mystical Palm could be on par with Sakura's or Shizune's"_ she thought as everyone rushed over to Hinata.

Koharu Utatane got up from her chair with a grimace on her aged face, "Humph, pathetic show of battle on the Hyuuga's side, I fear for the future of the Hyuuga clan if it has such an incompetent heiress"

Homura Mitokade stood beside her, "That's correct, you would do well top inform your uncle, Neji Hyuuga, that the Princess of the honorable Hyuuga Clan is weak"

As they turned to leave the found their paths blocked by Sayaka.

She glared at them as she spoke menacingly, "She's weak huh? Well why don't you fight me and show me how strong _you_ are"

The Elders stared at her in shock and dislike as Sayaka spoke again, "I fear for Konoha's future if people like you keep administrating it"

Tsunade heard these words and mentally cheered Sayaka as she knelt down beside Hinata.

Homura Mitokade banged his stick on the ground hard, "Silence, insolent woman." He lowered his voice, "You would do well to watch your back, you may just get stabbed someday"

Then the two of them returned to their seats with their noses in the air.

Nobody else heard the threat except Gaara who had been lurking in the shadows behind the Elders.

Sayaka glared at their retreating backs and muttered, "Vain old peacocks"

"One of them is a Peahen you know" said Gaara as Sayaka turned and looked at him in surprise.

"_Funny, I didn't think he'd be the type to crack jokes"_ she thought as she smiled in appreciation.

She then walked over to Hinata knelt down beside her.

"You have good potential, I'd like to see your powers maturing, w-would you be interested in being trained by me, although I don't know any Gentle Fist techniques and uuhh…"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, "H-hai, i-it w-would be a h-honor but I-I'd like to take permission of my f-father f-first."

"That's okay, would you like me to speak to him?" asked Sayaka.

"T-that would b-be g-g-great, a-a-arigato g-gozaimasu" stuttered Hinata.

"Very well then, I shall visit your father later and I will request him to allow me to train you" said Sayaka smiling as Hinata nodded eagerly.

"Let's now make way for Itachi-Sensei's fight" said Sayaka.

Itachi coolly stepped out of the shadows and walked to the arena. A hush fell over the entire crowd.

"_Well, well. I wonder which poor soul I'll be fighting today"_ thought Itachi as everyone secretly wished it was not them.

"Due to certain circumstances not much of the Jounin are available so you must fight someone from the Konoha 13, don't worry, they're all on Jounin level" declared Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama" said Itachi indifferently.

Names flashed on the screen as it arrived on one significant name. Sai.

"Sai, will you please get down there, you're chosen to fight Itachi Uchiha" said Tsunade.

Sai walked to the arena and stood opposite Itachi looking a lot calmer than he felt.

"Ready, fight!" cried Tsunade as Sai leapt into the air. He took out his scroll and quickly began painting on it.

But before he could complete his jutsu Itachi appeared behind him, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu" he said calmly as he shot fireballs out of his mouth towards Sai.

"_That was a good move, he knows Sai can't dodge it in air"_ thought Tsunade when suddenly a large bird appeared out of Sai's scroll and the pale ex-root member jumped on it.

He swiftly began dodging each and every one of the fireballs that appeared out of Itachi's mouth when suddenly two large snakes appeared and bound Itachi's hands and legs.

Sai's bird turned and flew towards Itachi and shot kunai from its beak.

The kunai embedded themselves in Itachi's body just before it exploded into many ravens.

Before Sai could react Itachi had appeared above him and held his hand before his mouth in a rounded shape, "Fire Release: Gogakyu no Jutsu" he said as a huge ball of fire descended on Sai and exploded with great force as it pushed him down and hit the ground.

As the smoke cleared Itachi landed nimbly on the ground beside Sai's charred body which lay on the ground.

As he took two steps away he quickly turned and saw Sai's body dissolving into ink and turning into an ink puddle on the floor.

Three great ink lions leaped out of the puddle and surrounded Itachi.

As he lifted his hands to perform a jutsu he realized to his shock that snakes were crawling all over him and he couldn't lift a finger.

"_H-he, did all this so fast? Even I wasn't able to realize when he drew all this"_ thought Itachi as he raised his chakra levels to such a high extent that the snakes dissolved but one of the lions created a large gash on his stomach before he jumped into the air.

Suddenly Sai appeared behind him along with five more lions.

"My disease is cured but hasn't become stable yet, if I drag this fight out too long it may relapse, I'll have to finish this guy off before he can run around more" thought Itachi as he slowly turned and Sai found himself staring at the famous Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Very sorry to do this but I'm afraid I can't drag this fight out" said Itachi performing special hand seals.

"_No…he can't be using that…he wouldn't use Tsukuyomi here"_ thought Sayaka in disbelief as her fears turned out to be correct and suddenly Sai fell from his bird and landed with great force on the ground.

"Itachi-Kun, you can't use Tsukuyomi on him, you'll damage him _seriously_" cried Sayaka.

Itachi glared at her for a brief moment before his arms fell to the side as he sighed and turned leaving an unconscious Sai on the ground.

"I see Itachi has not yet lost his thirst for blood" said Homura Mitokado.

"He's not bloodthirsty you ignorant old devil, he's not fully cured yet and needs to end fights quickly" cried Sayaka jumping down from the gallery and rushing over to Sai.

She knelt down beside him and pressed her hand on his stomach as they glowed green due to the activation of her Mystical Palm.

After a few moments Sai groaned a little before sitting up and staring around.

"Oh thank you so much for healing him. Sai-kun, are you okay? Are you hurt?" screeched Ino as Shikamaru covered his ears.

"I'm fine, thanks" was Sai's short reply.

"You should take it easy. Even partial Tsukuyomi isn't easy to deal with." Sayaka said.

"I will thank you" he said looking straight into her eyes as Sayaka felt her face going warm.

Gaara who was watching scene from above narrowed his eyes as he felt a twinge of emotion stir inside him and he turned away.

Tsunade cleared her throat and clapped, "Attention please, Sayaka, Itachi, you both have passed your chakra tests, from this day forth you two are proper members of Konoha, however you will both undergo interrogation from Ibiki day after, just a precaution you understand?"

Sayaka nodded and Itachi sent an understanding look.

* * *

A few clear ups-:

1) Please note that everybody is three years older than they are in the actual anime.

2) .com/news/2011-03-11/anime/manga/game-industry-members-check-in-after-quake. Please follow this link to check how many people associated with the Anime/Manga industry checked in with the Government the quakes in Japan, the ones missing from this list are either unable to contact the Govt. or are probably dea…I can't say it!. Please keep checking and praying for Kishimoto-Sensei's name to appear on the list. Hope and pray for your favorite manga artists!


	4. Slow feelings

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload of the last chapter. I'm kinda bad at battle scenes. Ok here is the next chappie! Enjoy and, I'm begging you, PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Temari, are you there? I want to talk about something" Gaara asked, entering his sister's room.

"Yeah, what is it. Whatdya wanna talk 'bout?" She said, relaxed, from her bed.

"Uhhh… Do you ever get a sensation like you want rip someone's guts out when they have something you want?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sometimes, like when Matsuri and Sari were given better katanas then I was in the war. It's called jealousy or envy. When did you feel that way? " Temari answered, getting more and more interested.

Umm…..When Sai was being healed. But what could he have that I could possibly want? Gaara blurted out but then his expression turned thoughtful.

"Well, I don't know. Though personally, I think you're better looking than him, maybe it's his hair. Or his clothes. Or his unique battle technique. Or his pale complexion. Or…" Temari looked slyly at him. Gaara saw the look and his eyes narrowed.

"Or…. what?" Gaara asked suspiciously.

"Or, it maybe it was because he caught the attention of a gorgeous, raven-haired, onyx-eyed, S-ranked criminal. Former."She added hastily.

"No way, that's not the reason….." Gaara stopped as Sayaka herself stepped into her room with a tray in her hand.

"Hi, I hope I'm interrupting anything. Sakura-san isn't feeling too well so Itachi-kun requested me to give you your daily tea." Sayaka said in a friendly tone.

"Arigato Sayaka-san, can you please leave the tray on the side table." Temari said

"Hai, Temari-san, I'll get the tea ready for in no time." Sayaka turned and kept the tray on the table and started getting the tea ready.

She was wearing a white loose top and loose black shorts and was barefoot. Not very attractive clothes but nevertheless, nice on her.

They were in an awkward silence while she set up the tea.

"Well, I'm all done here. Arigato, Temari-san for waiting."Sayaka said turning around and facing Gaara and Temari.

"Gaara-san, would you like some extra tea in your room? I've given enough here for two, but I thought you might like some more just in case you'd like some post-lunch."Sayaka enquired.

"Hai, that would be nice" Was Gaara's short reply.

"Hai, Sayonara Temari-san, Gaara-san."With that she left the room.

"I guess I should go now." Gaara said, eager to get out of his sister's grasp, but unfortunately for Gaara, she was sharp.

"No way, little bro, you sit down right here and tell me all about it"

"No thanks, I'd rather not."

"Ahem, this isn't an enquiry, it's a demand"

"*SIGH* I thought so, never mind." Gaara sat down and then suddenly smirked at his sister.

"I wonder how your _Shika-honey_ will handle you." He grinned.

Temari outwardly glared daggers at her brother but inwardly a strange warmth pressed her heart.

Ever since he lost the shukaku he had a change of character. He was way more cheerful. Of course, he was still her old, serious, professional brother but she really treasured the rare moments when he laughed or joked. Konoha had more of an affect. Good affect. But the shukaku had left its mark. He still suffered from insomnia.

"_I guess it's because of….of Naruto that such a change occurred. He was the one who changed Gaara's outlook of the world. How will I ever be able to repay him? I owe him Gaara's future. And Suna's as well."_ She thought as she visualized the tall, blond man.

"Temari, hey Temari, snap out of it. I'm sorry I made fun o….." Gaara drifted off as Temari turned to face him. What was more surprising was that SHE WAS SMILING!

"Uh...onee-san, is something wrong with you?" Gaara asked, puzzled.

"No, the question is… what's wrong with you? Why are you cracking jokes all of a sudden? Did you find a way to defeat Madara? Did you find a lucky kunai? Did your worst enemy die? What is it?"Temari asked a million questions, wondering at her brother's strange behavior.

"N-Nothing, I just feel hap…" Judging from Temari's face Gaara could tell she wasn't buying it.

"*Sigh*(again). I guess I can tell, you. I-It's the anniversary of when I met her." Gaara looked down, his eyes clouded with her memory.

"Who are you talking abou…Oh her."Temari's eyes flickered with mild recognition.

Then Gaara got up and this time looked at Temari firmly.

"I really have to go now. I have some paperwork to go through. I hope I won't have to regret putting Kankuro in-charge."

"Hai, I understand. And please."She looked at Gaara with her brown eyes, "Don't have such less faith in your older brother."

"I don't" Gaara gave her a sort of watery smile as he took his glass of tea from the side table. "I have no faith at all." With that he left.

Temari smiled to herself and when to sleep thinking about her brother Kankuro.

Gaara browsed through the Fifth Shinobi World War list of ninja. Then he added Itachi and Sayaka's names to the any range squad.

He stopped to stare at Sayaka's picture.

"I'd definitely like to see the full extent of her power." Gaara wished aloud.

"Hm…. You'll be extremely lucky to see even half of her power. She can nearly beat me in a blink of an eye. The only person she uses or rather _has_ to use her full power against is Madara."Itachi said, leaning against the door pane.

"You, blink of an eye." Gaara said astonished.

"Yeah, well maybe not a blink of an eye. But still, she doesn't need even half of her power defeat me in my prime time. Still, I have become weak, compared to the rest of you." Itachi smiled at Gaara. "Some powerful ones of your generation have crossed my power. That includes you, Gaara-san. Protect your companions"

With that he walked out, leaving behind a dazed Gaara.

"_I wonder what that was all about. I wish Itachi-san wouldn't speak in riddles only to me now."_ He thought as he got up to walk outside.

He walked outside, up and down, on the front porch. Suddenly he noticed Sayaka sitting next to the steps, her slim legs swinging impatiently. She had a bored look on her face.

"Hey, you look a little bored." Gaara said, poking his head from behind a pillar.

Her face cheered up as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do here. I'm trying to think of something." She said.

"Well, why don't you talk to some of the Konoha 13, they're all very nice."Gaara asked her, sitting down.

"I know but…. I-I'm not very good at making friends, y-you see." She said in an ashamed tone.

Gaara raised his eyebrows.

"_Someone like her should be popular with other people. She shouldn't have any problem making friends." _Gaara thought to himself.

"Don't get me wrong, some people like to make friends with me but… The first friend I made was my last I guess because my old friends liked me just because I was cute. They never liked me for what I really am. It was all just pretence. After that I guess I forgot how to make friends." She said as if reading his mind.

Gaara smiled sympathetically while thinking:

"_You're more than just cute. You're beautiful."_

Gaara cringed slightly when he realized what he had thought but Sayaka was too busy observing the first drops of rain.

"Wow, that wind feels so nice." Sayaka as a cool breeze picked up. She closed her eyes and the breeze pushed her fringe back a little, revealing her other eye.

Gaara expected a mystery surrounding her other eye but there was none at all. When she opened her eyes, all that was different was that her eyes looked more striking.

"I always liked rain, don't you?" Sayaka asked him.

"Yeah, I do, though it hardly rains in Suna." Gaara answered.

The light drizzle turned into a total downpour as a strong gust of wind blew Sayaka's hair band into the downpour.

"Hey! That's my only hair band" She exclaimed as she ran out in rain, her hair still in place because she had plaited them tightly.

"Hey! Wait! You'll catch a cold." Gaara said getting up but by the time, she was out of site due to the downpour.

Slowly he saw her figure coming towards the porch. Soon she was in sight, clutching the hair band. She looked extremely attractive at that moment.

Sayaka's long, shiny, raven-colored hair whipped across her face because the braid had come undone. Her fringe was blown behind her ears. Her loose t-shirt clung on to her tightly, revealing her curvy body. Her eyes looked even more striking because of a front view. Her cheeks were redder because she was feeling cold.

All Gaara could do is gape at all her loveliness.

"Gaara-san, I must go and get warm. Please excuse me." With that Sayaka left, her hair flying behind her.

Gaara just couldn't bring himself to forget the way she looked as he sat in his room in the Uchiha compound.

"_What if onee-san was right? What if I do like her? Sure I think she looks stunning but there's something else. Something else about her. I just can't point my finger on it." _He thought as he walked back and forth in his room.

"Why do I bloody feel I know her from somewhere? Why is this stupid thought nagging my mind!" Gaara cried out in frustration.

"_Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I get unwanted thoughts out of my mind?"_ Gaara thought in anger.

Suddenly he realized something and pulled a thing from his pocket. It was her necklace.

"You always helped calm me down. This is the only thing you had of your family and even that you have given to me" He said, looking at the necklace.

It was an exquisite necklace. It had a large pendant which was red and white fan. The red part was made of ruby and the white part done in diamond. Both stones were well polished.

Gaara put the necklace back into his pocket and sighed.

"_Where are you? What condition are you in? Are you alive? Do you remember me? Will I ever see you again?" _A million questions rushed through Gaara's head as one significant one followed.

"_Do I love her? Do I love Sayaka, who looks like a mature version of Yaka-chan?"_

So I hope you guys enjoyed. I decided to end it in a cliff-hanger to keep the mystery going. And you may be confused why Gaara is not noticing a few things. He will. In the next chappie.

BTW: thanks to a certain reviewer it came to my notice that the link was not full. Sorry about that, I don't know why the full link didn't copy so here it is again:

/news/2011-03-11/anime/manga/game-industry-members-check-in-after-quake

Okay guys keep praying for Kishimoto-sensei and your favorite manga artists.

LONG LIVE JAPAN! DATTEBAYO!

Gaara99


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hiya, It's me. I'm in kinda a hurry but The link isn't copying so you can find it on my profile page later.

I seriously don't know why 'cause I'm typing it again on the edit page but you guys can check it out on my profile

Sorry for the inconvienience.

Bye!


	6. Realisations

Hiya its me again with another chappie of 'The Unknown Uchiha'. I thank you all for your kind reviews and i do hope that you'll review for this chappie as well.

* * *

It suddenly struck him. Sayaka was Yaka-chan. But how was that possible? Last time he saw her was the day before she disappeared 16 years ago. The day she gave him the necklace.

"_Well it could be possible, considering the fact that I hadn't heard any news about her ever since. Plus the last four letters of her name spell out Yaka."_ Gaara thought when yet another idea came up in his mind.

"_If that necklace belonged to her mother, how can it have the symbol of the Uchiha clan on it? How could I have avoided that damn fact? It's an important one which I overlooked."_ Gaara wondered, annoyed at himself.

"_Well I think I owe Temari nee-san for suggesting I take a break and stay in Konoha. I have more time to research about this matter, although I don't really trust Kankuro running the village"_ He thought as his lips twitched slightly at the mental image of his hot-headed brother running the villagers like a bunch of

puppets.

"_I would trust him if he wasn't a puppet-master but one can't rely on Kankuro to not turn one of the dead bodies of the villagers into a puppet."_ He mentally sighed.

"Itachi-sensei, I have to admit that I feel kinda scared about this." Sayaka said reluctantly.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. Sayaka was hardly ever scared. It was like she didn't have the fear genes in her.

"Well, you have every right to. Ibiki is the toughest interrogator in nearly all the world" Itachi said, smiling to give her confidence.

"No, no. I'm not afraid of Ibiki Morino, I'm afraid of…" She gulped "Of…Of…*SIGH*Hiashi-sama who I'm going to have to go to after the interrogation for permission to train Hinata-sama" She admitted reluctantly.

Itachi felt a strong urge to laugh but kept a straight face because it would anger the young woman.

"Why are you so scared of him? What has Hiashi-sama ever done to make you scared of him?" Itachi said with a hint of amusement in his voice, for which Sayaka, who had sensed his silent laughter, was glaring daggers at him.

"It was a mistake confessing to you" Sayaka grumbled and buried her hands deep into the pockets of her shorts, inviting more silent hilarity from Itachi.

"Anyway, I'm nervous 'cause Hiashi-sama has an air of respect around him which is really nerve-racking and to him I may just be an obnoxious little brat who has no respect for the Hyuga clan, his daughter or even himself." Sayaka explained.

"You don't need to go to him to find that out. I'll tell you that for free" Itachi said dryly.

"THAT'S. ..!" Sayaka lunged forward to punch him while Itachi swiftly made his getaway towards the entrance of the jinmon area.

Sayaka sighed angrily and entered the gates of the jinmon area. When she entered, she saw a bunch of ANBU Black ops coming forward to escort them inside.

"Let's just get this over this" Sayaka muttered to herself as she walked inside with Itachi by her side.

_(At the Uchiha compound)_

"Sasuke-san, can you lend me something with the Uchiha clan symbol?" Gaara asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. He's always suspicious.

"Nothing I just wanted to check something." Gaara said vaguely.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Instead he gave Gaara a black box containing a set of earrings belonging to his mother. It was the closest thing in the table next to them. Gaara was surprised Sasuke trusted him with something as precious as this.

"Thanks" was all Sasuke got as a reply from Gaara as he took the closed black box.

With that both parted ways, Sasuke to the front porch and Gaara to his room to examine the necklace.

(Jinmon area)

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MADARA UCHIHA AND KABUTO YAKUSHI. REVEAL IT NOW OR FACE DOOM!" Ibiki boomed at a really unconcerned Itachi and Sayaka.

"Listen, okay. I don't really have to hide anything or yell out all I know 'cause secrets are meant to be kept secrets so you can just stop yelling in my ear" Sayaka said lazily as Ibiki fumed.

"Listen Sayaka-hime…" Ibiki trailed off as he saw a ferocious glare given by Sayaka.

"W-What did you say!" She growled, almost shaking with rage for she loathed the fact that she was a girl and not a boy and proclaimed out and out that she was a tom-boy.

"Sayaka, please keep your tranquility" Itachi warned, in a very older-brother manner.

"Be quiet for once, hm! I don't tolerate people who insult me, hm!" She snapped.

"_Great, way to go Ibiki, now she's gone to Deidara style speaking. She must be really upset then."_ Itachi thought ironically.

Sayaka sat down again on Tsunade's request, who had been watching the situation gravely, command and muttered insults.

Ibiki cleared his throat and decided to change the subject.

"Well Sayaka-san, do you have a family?" Ibiki questioned.

"No."

"You don't have a family?"

"Yes"

"You do have a family?"

"I said no! I don't have a goddamn family! Why do you keep asking me the same bloody question?" Sayaka asked infuriated.

"Sayaka, you are obviously a little upset but we have to ask questions for our safety." Tsunade said composedly.

"But why questions like do you have a family and all that stuff?" Sayaka said calming down considerably.

"Sayaka it's for our own information. You're not even a registered member of a village whom we can get information on you from. This information is necessary." Tsunade enlightened her.

"Yeah,yeah. just get this stupid jinmon thingy over with." Sayaka said sounding fed up.

"So, I hear you were adopted by a elderly lady in Kirigakure. She also had two grandsons."

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei" came the reply

"Okay, I also want your birth details. Whatever you know." Tsunade said.

"I basically know everything except who my parents are." Sayaka said sarcastically.

Tsunade smiled. "Well go on." She encouraged.

"Sayaka Hozuki (adopted surname). Born on 23rd July. 23:12 PM. Konoha Hospital. Konoha." Sayaka revealed as an ANBU member scribbled it down.

"And mentors?

"Right. I've had 'bout five. First was you. Then Jiraiya-sensei. Then Orochimaru, that…that reptile. Then Pein-san, that pain-obsessed freak. And last was obviously, Itachi."

"Well then, Sayaka, I would expect you to be powerful. What is your chakra nature?" Tsunade questioned.

"All, but my primary one would be Fire and Lightning" replied Sayaka.

"What type of ninja are you?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know what you mean but most of my jutsu rely on elements" said Sayaka.

"Any past encounters with Uchiha Madara?" asked Tsunade apprehensively.

"Hell I could fill a whole book with 'past encounters' with that dog" said Sayaka venomously.

"What tragic past do you have, may I ask?" inquired Tsunade.

"I'd prefer if you don't ask" replied Sayaka, "You wouldn't enjoy listening to it"

"And how did you convince Pein to take you in the Akatsuki and train you as well?" asked Tsunade.

"I didn't have to. Pein held an exam and the main aim was to kill each and every member and the last one remaining is the accepted and as for him agreeing to train me, he just said 'You have felt enough pain'" replied Sayaka.

"Arigato Sayaka" said Tsunade turning to Itachi.

"Itachi I more or less have all the information on you. But I just have one question. One question of which, if you know the answer, will save us all. Do you know what Madara Uchiha is planning?" Tsunade said, nearly pleading.

"No, truthfully saying, I don't. I had tried to find out but failed" Itachi admitted, remorsefully.

"I had thought so…" Tsunade as Sayaka cut her off.

"Are you talking 'bout Madara's plan to recreate the ten-tails?" Sayaka asked.

"What's this? What are you talking about? I want to hear more." Tsunade urged.

"Well there isn't much to it. It's just that he wants to recreate the beast which originally belonged to the sage of six paths. He had split up the ten tails into nine beasts. The one-tailed Shukaku, the two-tailed monster cat, the three-tailed turtle, four-tailed monkey, the five-tailed dolphin-horse, the six-tailed slug, the seven-tailed beetle, the eight-tailed ox, the nine-tailed fox, you know. All he needs is the nine-tailed fox now."

"But the ten-tails is a myth, like the sage of six paths." Tsunade countered.

Sayaka snorted. "Seriously, you still believe that it's a myth. It was replaced by a cold, hard fact ages ago."

"But, how do you know all this?"

"Madara."

"Wait, you expect me to believe that one of the shinobi worlds most wanted and powerful ninja didn't sense you listening."

"Ok, fine. I sent Ikimono to listen."

"You sent a cat to listen to Madara's secrets. Besides, can Ikimono actually talk?"

"Yeah…hey she's a lioness not a cat"

"She can be a lizard for all I care but the question still remain. IS ?"

"Yes, it is true."

"And you never told Itachi."

"I thought he already knew."

"I didn't know" A matter-of-fact voice said from the other side.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You may go." Tsunade said

"No! Can't you keep me here for a little longer" Sayaka begged.

"Why? We're done with all questions." Tsunade asked, surprised.

"Never mind" Sayaka said glaring at Itachi's slight smile.

"I should think so. Now get out!" Tsunade said, pushing Sayaka out slightly.

(At the Hyuga compound)

"Uhh…Hiashi-sama"

"Yes"

"I've come here to ask you permission of something"

"What?"

"Can I train your elder daughter?"

Hiashi raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because she has potential" Sayaka said when, on the inside she felt like screaming, _"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT WHO DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH PATIENCE TO TEACH HIS DAUGHTER HOW TO STAY ALIVE IN A BATTLE AND REFUSES PEOPLE WHO DO BY SAYING ONE WORD SENTENCES!"_

"You are the one who is a S-ranked criminal. What makes I will ever trust you."

"_Former_ S-ranked criminal. You may watch our training because I'm going to train her here." Sayaka said, somewhat coldly.

"Otou-sama p-please let her t-train me. She's v-very powerful." Hinata said entering his room.

"Do what you want, don't bother me. But if you don't mature your skills then my

decision remains. Hanabi stays the heir." Hiashi stepped out of the room, leaving a hurt Hinata and puzzled Sayaka behind.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Sayaka asked, with a comical look of confusion on her face.

"D-Do what?" Hinata asked.

"You know, replace you as the heir with…who? Someone called Hanabi." She said, thinking about the name.

"My y-younger sister. Hanabi Hyuga. And y-yes, h-he is a-allowed to do that." Hinata said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well… It depends, just because he can, doesn't mean he should and… hey don't start the water tap again, it spoils your eyes… ok, so maybe it gets rid of dirt from your eyes, but stillll…"Sayaka stopped and looked at the watery kind of smile Hinata gave. A great effort but still given.

Sayaka smiled back as she thought_, "Maybe there's more to this girl then I thought…"_

* * *

A/N:

Hiya, wait I should be saying bye:o Anyway, So some of you maybe wondering 'bout the fourth shinobi world war but in my story that never happened cause Madara, Zetsu and Kabuto disappeared along with their army of corpses suddenly. So what's happening now is the fifth shinobi world war.

LONG LIVE JAPAN! DATTEBAYO!.


	7. Cooking Ability

Hiya! What's up? How's the story coming along. In this chapter I reveal what an all rounder Sayaka is because she can cook too. Don't worry, she has her weaknesses which will be revealed as the story progresses. She's no Mary-sue. Anyway, whoever reads my story maybe a little disappointed because my rate of uploading may fluctuate. I'll try to upload as soon as possible…which is not very long I hope. Anyway I have a question for you guys. Don't you guys think Shikamaru and the whole Nara clan would be useless at nighttime? My cousin and I think so. Think about it and tell me.

BTW: For those people who think Sayaka isn't a Japanese name. It is. I got it by chance from the name of a famous Japanese violinist called Sayaka Katsuki who plays in a fusion orchestra called Yanni (Yanni is the composer). The weirdest thing is I gave this name without knowing what it means. Luckily, since this is a GaaraXOC story, it's connected to the fact. Sayaka means a '_Good arrow of the sand.' _SABAKU NO GAARA, SHE'S PERFECT FOR YOU!HAAAI!

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A 5-year old red-headed boy, who was watching the other kids play,slipped off the swing as his sand protected him from getting hurt._

_"Are you okay?" An innocent voice came from the other side. Gaara got up and turned around to see who it is._

_A girl of his age looked at him with her big, black, curious eyes. She had her black hair tied in two pigtails. She was wearing a red skirt until her knees and a black shirt. She was a little shorter than him and was wearing a big necklace in the shape of a fan._

_"What is your name?" The girl asked him._

_"G-Gaara." Was all he managed to stammer, shocked beyond words to see someone other than Yashamaru and his father talking to him. Hell, even his own two siblings didn't talk to him._

_Gaara saw her looking at him thoughtfully. Suddenly she giggled. _

_"Gaaaaaraaaa, What a funny name." She said, giggling._

_She then walked a few steps forward and motioned Gaara to come with her. Gaara obediently went, like he was playing follow the leader._

_"What's your name?" Gaara asked her, rapidly losing his awkwardness._

_"Yaka, there's more to it but I never reveal all of it to anyone."_

_"Why aren't you playing with them?" Yaka asked him, pointing to the group of children who were staring at them fearfully._

_"They don't like me. I have a monster inside me called the Shukaku and they're scared of me and call me a monster." He said sadly._

_She giggled again and this time said, "Shuuuukakuuuu."_

_"It's not that funny."Gaara said grumpily._

_"Heeya(no), Shukaku-san."She said, still giggling._

"Did-Did she just give me a nickname" _Gaara thought. _

_"Y-You live here?" Gaara asked her._

_"No, I don't. I don't live anywhere. I don't have a family." Yaka said, somewhat bitterly._

_Yaka held her hand out and said, "We're friends now, hai?"_

* * *

(At the Hyuga compound)

Sayaka looked at Hiashi's receding back at felt a twang of sympathy for the Hyuga-hime.

"Don't worry Hinata-sama. I'll have you powerful in no time but I first need to settle down in Konoha, which may take a few weeks so I can start on the 11th of September."

"Hai Sayaka-san." Hinata said.

Sayaka smiled and said, a little sadly, "For you Hinata, I'm Sayaka-sensei now."

With that she left.

* * *

(At the Uchiha compound)

"Well?" Itachi asked Sayaka grimly as she entered the house.

"Well…what?" She said.

"Did he agree?"

"What if I say no?"

"I'll be most relieved nothing's happened to Hiashi-sama."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"If he gives you, a former S-ranked criminal, permission to train Hinata-hime, his precious daughter whom he cares about (even though he doesn't show it), then I shall be very surprised."

"Well, on the contrary, he did give me permission…" Sayaka stopped as she saw Itachi raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, he just said, you can do what you like, but I bet he indirectly meant to say yes."

"I'm sure he did." Itachi said dryly.

"Why do you always tease me? .AN-NOY-ING!" Sayaka stormed off leaving a slightly amused Itachi behind.

* * *

(Gaara's room)

"Well if it is her, then she is definitely an Uchiha." Gaara said as he compared the earrings with the necklace.

"That's just not it. There's something else. Why are Mikoto-sama's earrings so similar to Yaka-chan's necklace? Same size, same stones, same design. It looks like it's from a set.

"I'm a little confused. So many similarities. However it just seems impossible. Besides I don't even know where she is, or what her real name is. Yaka-chan was just a silly nickname. She never told me her real name." Gaara murmured to himself when another thought crossed his mind.

_"What if what I thought was right? What if Sayaka-san is Yaka-chan? Only one way to find out. I have to ask Sayaka." _Gaara thought.

"No, I won't approach her directly; I'll wait for a reaction after I take it out in front of her."

Gaara felt ridiculous, acting like a detective, but felt he just had to know.

Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen as Gaara, Sayaka and Itachi; Sasuke was at a meeting with the Hokage, rushed to see what had happened.

Sakura was staring mournfully at a pot of spilt Ramen.

"How did this happen?" Sayaka asked Sakura.

"Your lioness." Was Sakura's quiet reply.

"Ikimono! Where is the rascal...?" Sayaka stopped as Ikimono emerged from behind a cupboard.

"Ikimono, why did you do this?" She asked exasperatedly.

To everyone's absolute shock Ikimono said meekly, "Gomensai, Sayaka-sama."

"Gomensai won't do it; if you could then I would force you to cook a good meal. Anyway, since you're my pet, I guess I'll clean up and do the Ramen. You can rest Sakura-san" Sayaka said, sighing.

"Hai, arigato Sayaka-san, but are you sure? Naruto-kun is coming today and he's kinda…" She trailed off as Sayaka finished the sentence for her  
"…Crazy about ramen. Believe me, I've seen the types and handled them. I assure you he won't be disappointed."

"Well…Okay, if you think so. I'll be in my room if you need anything. Oh wait, another thing. Your lioness can talk?"  
"Hai, Sakura-san, only if she's been disgraced though."

* * *

(Naruto Uzumaki's arrival later)

"Hallo! I'm here for my Ramen treat." Naruto entered and blinked when he saw Sayaka coming out the kitchen.

"Hai, uh…umm… what is your name? Gomensai, Sakura-san said but I forgot." She said regretfully when she stopped at the kind smile Naruto was giving her.

"Its okay, My Name's Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"Oh! Arigato Naruto-san, please have a seat. I'll be coming in a short while with the food." Sayaka said gratefully and a little relieved.

"Sayaka-kun, Where's Sakura-chan? Isn't she feeling okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

_"Did-Did he just call my name with a Kun in the end? Only Itachi-sensei calls me that sometimes. Could it be that he wants to…to be be my friend?"_ Sayaka thought

"Sayaka-kun, is everything all right?" Naruto questioned anxiously.

"Huh…Oh hai! Sakura-san, she's fine. You see, Ikimono spilt the bowl of Ramen she had cooked. So to make up I'm cooking today. I hope I don't disappoint you Naruto…ku…ku…kun." Sayaka finally said the term with much difficulty.

"Hai, you'll have tough competition. Sakura-san is a great cook. See ya." Naruto said waving and stepping into the living room, apparently not noticing Sayaka's struggle with the word _kun_, much to her relief.

"Sayaka-san, are you done with the ramen." Sakura said, coming from towards the staircase.

"Hai, Sakura-san, It's all done." Sayaka replied.

"Okay then. I guess you can talk to Naruto-chan and introduce yourself properly.

"You know, you sound like you're making a proposal between us."Sakura laughed at this suggestion and winked at Sayaka. "Not possible. He belongs with Hinata-chan. I'm just doing what Itachi-nii san told me to do. Help you make friends."

"Why, that…that…that weasel! Wait, Hinata-san? Sheee…likes Naruto?" Sayaka asked, surprised.

"Hai, everyone knows…except Naruto." Sakura said, dryly as Sayaka chuckled (she doesn't giggle, she's a tom-boy as you know).

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is, he looks like he's pretty hot-headed but friendly."

"Very hot-headed, but one of the purest souls I've ever seen." Sakura said, warmly.

"Are you hot-headed?" Sakura asked Sayaka.

"Partially. But I'm not one of the purest souls you've seen, for sure." Sayaka admitted willingly.

"We'll see about that." Sakura said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Hai, Sakura-san, and now I must go to Naruto-k-kun."

"Hai, I'll bring the food after I meet that blondie." Sakura said as they stepped into the living room.

"Sakura-chan! How are you?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she hit Naruto on the head. "BAKA NARUTO! You just saw me yesterday."

"Owww! Sakura-chan that hurt." Naruto whined, rubbing his head.

"Naruto-chan, grow up. Sayaka-san I'll get the ramen. You take Naruto to the dining room."

"Hai, Sakura-san." Sayaka replied as she went to the dining room with Naruto.

"Where's Itachi-sama?" Naruto asked as Sayaka found it hard to suppress her hilarity.

"Itachi-_sama_?" She asked highly amused.

"Well, he is the head of the Uchiha clan. And an S-ranked criminal. "

"You do know the Clan doesn't exist anymore, other than Itachi-sensei, Sasuke-san, and the child Sasuke-san's gonna have."

"Well the child's gonna have to get married someday and have more kids."

"And if Sasuke-san's child is a girl."

"Then… I don't know."

"I thought so, personally I find no need to call him Sama but I'll leave that up to him to decide."

They sat down on chairs opposite each other and looked at Sakura as she bought a bowl of steaming hot ramen and set it down on the table as Naruto took a deep breath.

"That smells really nice. Is it necessary to wait for the others?"

"Yes, it is necessary. It's called etiquette, something you wouldn't register in your cerebrum." Sakura said sternly.

"Register in my… what now?" He asked, puzzled as Sakura shook her head in despair as Sayaka tried in vain to stop her laughter.

"Cerebrum is …a…part of the brai…hahaha" Sayaka went into peals of laughter as an at first grim then surprised Itachi came into the dining room.

"Cerebrum is the part of the brain?" Naruto asked surprised then muttered quietly but loud enough for Sayaka to hear, "This is what I get for being friends with a medical ninja."

"Stop…Stop you'll drive me crazy" Sayaka said as she wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes and looked at Itachi, who sat down next to her.  
"Sakura, where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked her.

"At a meeting with the Hokage."

"When will he be back? It's urgent."

Sakura looked a little taken aback.

"Umm… depends, I think It'll be over by 6 o'clock."

"Hai" Was Itachi's short reply.

Sayaka looked at him intently but it was pretty obvious that he was avoiding her gaze.

_"I wonder what's so urgent"_ Sayaka thought.

Little did she know that this one urgent matter was going to change her life.

* * *

How was it? I really hope you liked it.

LONG LIVE JAPAN! DATTEBAYO!


	8. Unknown To Known

Hiya! It's me back with a chappie. So how are you guys? I'm really grateful for your reviews, especially Shifuni. Nariko, I'm really happy I've inspired you and am sure you'll make a good writer. I would also like to thank Zlorecile(I think that's the spelling) and the anonymous reviewer Cherry Blossom.

"Itachi-sensei. Is everything okay?" Sayaka asked her mentor.

"Yes, I'm fine." Was Itachi's short and stiff reply.

Sayaka frowned at him in puzzlement and then shrugged and turned to Naruto. She knew better than pester Itachi at times like this. Instead she smiled at Naruto, who was looking longingly at the bowl of ramen, and said, "Naruto-k-kun, you don't have to wait very long, only Gaara-san to go, since Temari-san has gone to live with Shikamaru-san."

"He'd better come quickly; I and the Kyuubi are very hungry." Naruto said grumpily, as Sakura gasped and Sayaka muffled her hysterical laughter outbursts.

"MO!BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Naruto it's not funny!" Sakura said hitting him again on the head.

"Sakura-chan, that hurrrrrrts" he whined.

"You deserve it, making fun of the fox like that." Sakura said sternly.

The next moment the front door slammed, as Sasuke came into the dining room, took off his mask and was about to go upstairs wash his hands, when Itachi stopped and whispered some word into his ears. Sasuke's eyes widened as he followed Itachi into the library containing scrolls, diaries, files on shinobi and documents which only the head of the clan and, perhaps his heir could access.

Gaara entered at that moment and sat down next to Sayaka.

"Sakura-chan, can we start now?" Naruto asked her groaning.

"Hai, Naruto. I guess you can." Sakura answered.

"Yay! Sayaka-kun, can I help myself?" he asked excitedly as Sayaka smiled.

"Shouldn't I be telling you to help yourself instead of you asking me? But you can help yourself if you can handle it."

"Hai, I never give up. That is my nindo."

Sayaka looked at the way he gobbled the ramen and chuckled.

"Are you sure? I think you're nindo should be Amen To Ramen." She said brightly.

Suddenly she turned to see Itachi motioning for her to come towards him.

"Can I trust you, Naruto?" Itachi said, suddenly.

"Hai." He said extremely confused, wondering where this was leading.

"Then all of you. Come." Itachi said grimly.

They got up and went towards him as he slipped back inside the room.

"Itachi-kun, what's this about?" Sayaka asked him as she slid through the half-open door.

"It's Itachi-nii san for you now." He muttered under his breath, loud enough for Sakura, who was next to him, hear. Sakura looked at him, puzzled, but he ignored it and instead said,

"I'll let Sasuke explain."

Sasuke did nothing of the sort. Instead he thrust a leather-covered book at Sayaka who gracefully caught it.

"Read it and see what you can understand." He said, shortly.

Sayaka opened the book and started reading it with Naruto and Sakura crowded around her with Sasuke, Itachi and Gaara in another side of the room

_MIKOTO UCHIHA'S DIARY_

_23__rd__ July. 11:30 AM_

_I can't believe it! I've been blessed with twins. A boy and a girl. The boy is older 7 minutes. Izanagi-sama has been kind to me. Itachi's helping me name them. I'm so glad I've been given a kind, helpful boy like Itachi. I hope these two turn out like him. Itachi wants to name the boy Sasuke. I've been given the duty of naming the girl. Fugaku didn't show up! That's just so unfair to these two. Ever since Itachi's been born he cares about nothing else. He gave a lame excuse of having a meeting. Anyway, I'll get back to you when I think of a name for her._

_23__rd__ July. 11:51 AM_

_Hai! I've landed on a perfect name for her. She looks a lot like Masami-nee chan, the tom-boyish, hot-headed yet the most beautiful of the Uchiha. Not an easy feat. I can't believe Masami-nee chan's actually dead. She's just a year older. I try not to feel sad but it's hard. Well atleast she died with him. Her lover from Suna. That's why Sayaka has both meanings connected to Masami-nee chan. The first and primary meaning is _**'**_**Good Arrow Of The Sand.' **__The secondary meaning is _**'**_**Clean/Bright/Beautiful**_**.' **_I love the name. Well goodnight, the nurse says I must rest after the hard labor._

_24__th__ July. 7:00 AM _

_I woke up and saw Fugaku critically looking at Sasuke and Sayaka. I can't believe it! Who gives such dirty looks to their own children. No one! So I gently prompted him. "Go on, pick them up." He finally picked up Sasuke gently and kissed him on the forehead, however he just completely ignored Sayaka and acted as if she wasn't there. She started to cry hard. So, determined not to let this disappoint me, I took Sayaka in my arms and looked at Sayaka affectionately. She calmed down by my look and slowly drifted off to sleep. I'm happy and proud with my sweet daughter. Whatever the clan says. It's said to be a disgrace if a younger twin girl is born to the clan. Especially the head of the clan. Every time one is born to an Uchiha, It's left to die because all the ones until now have been fragile and weak. I think Fugaku may do the same. I can't bear the thought. I can't._

_24__th__ July 12:00 NOON_

_Oh diary! I just don't know what to do. I'm in depths of despair. I know it was going to happen but refused to believe it. I've been asked to give her up. Fugaku didn't even break the news to me gently. He just said it suddenly. Without any consideration on how I would feel about. It's so frustrating that a girl, who has only been in this world for less than 24 hours, has to go out again. I never thought that the Uchiha clan could be so ruthless. That they could kill someone so helpless, so vulnerable, so fragile…and so young. _

_24__th__ July 13:56_

_That's it! I've had enough of this nonsense. I know I can't do anything to change the clan's mind. But I'm going to give my daughter her birth certificate but cancel out Fugaku and my name. I want my daughter to at least know where she's from. I don't want her to be a loner for the rest of her life…. if she survives. Second I'm going to write her a note without signing my name on it. Third and most importantly, I'm going to give her a necklace from the jewellery set I inherited from mother, which she can give to the person she cares about the most. I'm pouring out all my wishes on paper on you because the three people who would understand are not here. Yuki Haruno, Kushina Uzumaki and Masami-nee chan. Why? Why am I destined to this? Why did it have to be me?_

_24__th __July 15:30_

_This is it. Fugaku just came to take her away. I sobbed a little bit. But Fugaku made me a promise. He told me that he would leave her in Kusogakure so if fate allows her to live then she will be found by a generous villager. It's not very exciting that Sayaka '_might' _survive but nothing's impossible. I had enough gratitude to thank Fugaku for his not-so-generous offer. I hope that if she survives I will be able to see her. I have sworn to give Sasuke enough love to last both. What I can't give her I'll give him. I love him equally as much as Sayaka but since I'm losing her I'll become partial to Sasuke. I feel sorry for Itachi but I need Sasuke not to be neglected._

Sayaka who had started reading grimly had become rigid, frowning deeply. She then tore her eyes away from the book and quietly managed to stammer a few words.

"D-Does this mean I have an f-family?" She gasped out. At that moment it dawned on them how important it must be for her. Finding out that she actually belonged somewhere. Finding out that she had a family, a home, two siblings, a clan, and a kekkei genkai.

"Mikoto-san said she gave the child a few things which I guess I can show you. I-I mean that I have the note and certificate but the necklace…" she looked down and lowered her voice to a whisper, however loud enough for them to hear.

"…I gave the necklace to Shukaku-necklace." She muttered, her eyes clouded with his memory.

"You mean this one." Sasuke revealed the necklace which was with Gaara all this time. Sayaka froze as she stared at the necklace astounded, baffled, astonished and whatever other words which could describe how she was feeling right now. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. Whether she should be sad or happy. She just didn't know. First the thing about finding out that she belonged somewhere. It had hit her hard and she couldn't deny it. These people knew nothing about her. Not even Itachi. No one. Nothing. She felt a fierce anger boiling inside her and she didn't at what. Yes she did. It was at herself. For being a bloody, pathetic girl. She could have lived happily with a family, a clan. So what if Itachi would still have to kill the clan and maybe even her. At least she would die knowing that she had a family, a home, friends, people who actually cared about her. She felt hatred, revulsion, abhorrence and extreme dislike boiling up towards herself. It was totally disgusting. Why was she an idiotic girl? Why?

**A/N: apologies to any feminists reading my story. This was Sayaka speaking, not me.**

"Does this mean I have the clan kekkei genkai, the Sharingan?" Sayaka asked grimly.

"Hai, I think you do. You see….I always saw flashes of red in your eyes when you trained with me. I think I always knew that you did." Itachi then looked at Sayaka, expecting an outburst.

Instead he saw a half devastated, half sad Sayaka looking at him. No trace of anger. All he saw was weariness.

"You knew, why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep me from it? What had I done to you THAT MADE YOU REDUCE ME TO SUCH A STATE! I WAS ABANDONED BECAUSE I WAS A GODDAMN GIRL! I WISH YOU'D NEVER TOLD ME THIS! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU!HUH!" hot tears were streaming down Sayaka's flushed cheeks as she let out a heart-wrenching sob and dashed out of the room crying.

Sakura made a move to follow her but was stopped by Itachi who said, "Sakura, don't, she is in shock. You shouldn't approach her when she's in this state."

" But Itachi-nii san I….." Sakura stopped as Itachi cut her off.

"Sakura, for your information this is how she is normally. She's a sadistic half-starved, half-tortured girl, who was deprived of a family or a home. She may not show it but she is still suffering from her past. She has suffered of nearly 15 years of mental depression and anxiety. She's strong on the outside but….she is extremely unstable mentally. She isn't mad or anything but she's in such a state that she can't handle anything. She can't handle any more pain. I think I made a mistake when I told her. I guess she can't handle the fact yet. It's too early."

(Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed)

Gaara got up and made his way to the Hokage monument. When he reached the top he heard noises. Noises of training. He knew who it was but decided to check it out anyway.

His suspicions were right. It was Sayaka beating the hell out of a tree trunk and in turn her knuckles were bleeding like anything. She took one more punch. A weak one which, as a matter of fact took all her energy out of her. She fell on the ground and coughed up some blood. She bit her lip and forced herself to get up again. When she failed, she cried out in frustration.

"UGGHHH!WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET UP! I _AM_ FRAGILE AND WEAK! I'M DISGUSTING!I WANT TO DIE!" Sayaka said pushing herself to get up. Then she took a kunai out and was about to throw it at the tree, when she paused. What if…no, yes it would release her out of all her pain, misery….her past. She held the kunai aligned with her stomach. However, Gaara wasn't going to let that happen. His sand made its way through the trees and took the kunai out of her palm, much to her astonishment.

"Stop, don't kill yourself like this." Gaara said stepping out of the trees.

A/N: well, how did you like it? This has to be the most depressing thing I've written…yet. There will be plenty more of sad pasts and stuff in my story. To write this chapter I had to listen BRING ME BACK TO LIFE by Evanscence and JOINT by Mami Kawada. Sorry for the wait. Although I pride in myself to be the most consistent uploader…yet.

LONG LIVE JAPAN! DATTEBAYO


	9. New Team

Hiya! So what's up? Anyway, I'm back with another chappie. I hope I'm welcomed with open arms. So this is the 8th chappie and I'm DELIGHTED by the nice feedback. Keep on reviewing please.

_THANKS_

_Danicasharp_

_Shifuni_

_Teamworkiskey(I think! Gomensai)_

_BTW: Madara's Eye Of The Moon plan hasn't been revealed in my story._

* * *

(Where we left off)

"Oh you it's you, who the hell asked you to interfere." Sayaka said, sulky because of the failed suicide attempt.

"Well, what if I stopped you willingly?" Gaara asked her.

Sayaka looked a little taken aback for a moment and then looked at him coldly. She sort of limped over to the edge of the Hokage monument and slowly sat down as she winced in pain when she put pressure on injured hand. She then started healing her injuries.

Gaara watched for a little while and then sat down beside her. Sayaka frowned but said nothing. She sat there, hugging her knees and watching the full moon shining on Konoha and moving in between the clouds.

Gaara decided to break the silence. "So, don't you sleep at night? How come I see you here?" He asked her, trying to get rid of her hostility towards him. He succeeded…. somewhat.

"I can't sleep for more five hours unless I'm injured." She said softly but firmly, losing some of her rigidness but not looking at him.

"You are injured." Gaara said, glancing at her bandaged knuckles, which was still bleeding profusely and staining the bandages.

"A mere coincidence. I wasn't when I came here." She said, still not looking at him.

"Were… you upset when you saw that necklace?" Gaara hesitantly, but the urge to know was too great.

This time Sayaka looked at him. "Were y-you the one who brought the necklace?" She asked, restless under his eager gaze.

"Yes, it was me. So you actually paid attention to it. I thought you were too involved with the fact that you were an Uchiha." Gaara said, his lips twitching slightly at her distressed expression.

"Nooooo….I was just a little shocked, okay maybe I was really shocked but what expect when you've spent 18 years of life thinking you were a loner." Sayaka retaliated, flustered but with much, much ease.

"I see, by the way, Naruto-san thinks the ramen is better than Ichiraku-san's. I think he meant it to."

"*HMPH* If that old man can cook ramen then I can kill the Juubi. No one exactly knew tom-boys could cook but I can."

"Right, I also found out tom-boys could cry." Gaara said, smirking slightly.

"It was hay fever, for your information." Sayaka said sulkily.

"Hay fever? But it's September…." Gaara broke off at her glare.

Even though they spoke no words after that, they knew something. They knew, that fate had brought them together and made them friends…..yet again.

After that night they met each other at the same spot each night. They talked about themselves, their interests, dislikes, jutsus. It was strange, seeing the two of the most friendless, unsocial of people, sitting and talking there. (Not that anyone could see them). The two couldn't exactly chat, as many people can with friends. It was beyond both of their inner, true personalities. They would talk quietly or just watch the moon. Although Itachi knew where both went he didn't stop them. He was just glad Sayaka had made a friend but Itachi knew inside that this relationship going deepen beyond friendship.

* * *

"Sayaka-san, Tsunade-sama has summoned you and Itachi-san." Sakura said, entering the house. It had now been 8 days since Sayaka's arrival.

"Hai, Sakura-san, I was aware of that. I will go now with him." Sayaka replied, putting on her sandals.

She and Itachi silently made their way, through the crowds of Konoha, into the Hokage tower.

"Sayaka, Itachi, I have to tell you both something. Even though you both are now ranked Jonin and have no need for a team, you must have one whom you can identify yourselves. A team helps you develop the quality of working with others." Tsunade said, grimly. She had heard Sayaka's story only just and wasn't very surprised. That flash of red in her eyes was most definitely the Sharingan.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, what do you suggest?" Itachi asked her calmly.

"Well, Itachi-san, I think you should go back to your old team and Sayaka-san given a new one." Tsunade replied.

"By old team do you mean Hana Inuzuka and Hitoshi Daisuke of the Daisuke clan _**(OC)**_?" Itachi questioned.

"Hai, Hana is there however…Hitoshi is no longer with us. By that I mean he has breathed his last. He was a great loss to the clan. Instead his brother, Masahiko Daisuke_** (OC)**_ has replaced him. We never looked for your replacement"

Sayaka looked at Itachi's expression. It was blank, showing no traces of emotion about the information on Hitoshi. Sayaka, however, had known him to long to be fooled. It was too blank, that must mean he does care…a lot.

"Well Tsunade-sama, what 'bout my team? Which lucky group gets me?" Sayaka asked her brightly.

"You are in team Gai." Tsunade said shortly.

"MAITO GAI! ISN'T HE THE ONE WHO MAKES HIS STUDENTS DO A 100 LAPS AROUND A 1 KM FIELD IN A DAY!"Sayaka cried out, groaning.

"Gomensai, Team Kurenai's Sensei Kurenai Yuhi is juggling work and her child, Team Kakashi will become overcrowded because Sai-san wasn't removed and Team Asuma doesn't have a sensei. Don't worry, you have two other people who hate it as much as you."

"And the third member doesn't hate it?" Sayaka asked Tsunade.

"He's the next generation of Gai." She replied.

"Great." Sayaka grumbled.

"The members of Team Gai are Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga." Tsunade stated the names.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama we understand, don't we Itachi-sen…..nii san?" Sayaka nudged him slightly because he was in a sort of trance.

"Huh…Hai." Itachi replied, his mind still far away.

"Well, Sayaka you may go meet your new team they are in training ground #41 which is the central field. Itachi, you shall meet your team tomorrow in the same training ground at 17:00." Tsunade said.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." They both bowed slightly and stepped out of the room.

"Well, I'm off to witness my new team, where are you going Itachi-sense…..nii san?" Sayaka asked him, cursing herself for not being able to say nii san.

"I don't know." Was Itachi's short reply.

Sayaka nodded understandingly and immediately got the message that he didn't want to reveal where he was going.

* * *

(At the training ground)

Sayaka decided to first witness the team from far and then meet them. She stood at a distance of 300 metres and hid in the trees. This is where she put her extremely sharp hearing skills to use.

"Gosh, it is really hot here." Tenten commented, not in a complaining voice though.

"It is not something that our youthful youthfulness can't handle." Lee said, giving her a thumbs up sign, much to her annoyance.

"Well remember not to make a fool of yourself in front of Sayaka-san." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

Neji, who had not spoken until now, was frowning hard.

"Come out whoever you are." He said calmly, not flinching from his position of leaning against the tree.

Sayaka was surprised because she thought that she had chosen a very safe distance and a distance which ninja could very rarely detect.

"Your sensory skills are very good, I'm impressed." Sayaka said, stepping out of the trees.

Neji looked a little taken aback but managed to keep a straight face.

"Gomensai, Sayaka-san. Why didn't you come out?" He asked her.

"I guess I wanted to judge you for myself for a little while. You don't mind, do you?" Sayaka said.

Before Neji could answer Gai came trotting in. He flashed her one of his smiles with the ping in the teeth and the thumbs up sign as anime sweat dropped off Sayaka and Tenten.

"Welcome Saaaaaayakaaaaa! Welcome to Maito Guy's incredible team of youthfulness!"

"Ummm….Arigato I guess." Sayaka said, her lips twitching because of her urge to burst out laughing.

"Well Neji, Lee, Tenten, This is your new comrade Saaayaka Uchiha!" Maito Guy shouted, practically deafening the four.

"Well I'll leave the you to make friends." Maito Guy yelled, suddenly puffing into thin air, leaving three of them (Excluding Lee) a little dazed.

"Well, that was a little quick for him." Neji said.

"Make friends? That sounds like something you would say to a four-year old. It's absurd." Tenten protested.

"Well, I don't mind much, I think it's funny." Sayaka shrugging and smiling.

"So you're an Uchiha, How is that?" Neji said, raising his eyebrows as he knew how important it was coming from a powerful clan.

"Well, I was abandoned as a child because I was the younger twin of Sasuke-sa*SIGH*nii-san. I know, unfair, isn't it?" Sayaka said, pretending to be indifferent when, on the contrary, it pained her to speak the words.

"Very unfair, that's so mean. Well I hope you'll be happy here. We aren't like the _most_ powerful or anything but we can put up a pretty good fight." Tenten said, smiling at her cheekily.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that. You're the team that went through the clone jutsu during the capture of the Shukaku. You're the only people who actually managed to get out of it. The other hundreds either died of exhaustion, starvation or dehydration." Sayaka replied with a grin as well, liking Tenten's ready smile and modesty.

"So, may I know your fighting techniques." Sayaka asked them politely.

"Hai, I fight with my clan's kekkei genkai, the byakugan and its gentle fist techniques, which require Taijutsu . Actually our whole team fights with Taijutsu. Lee's attacks are pure physical Taijutsu and Tenten's is specialization is in weaponry, she's the only long distance shinobi in our team. What technique's do you use?" Neji said politely. (A++ for Neji Hyuga for politeness).

"Well, I know medical ninjutsu due to my one year training with Tsunade-sama. I use elemental jutsu for offence and I use puppetry for a summoning. Oh and I have a lot summoning jutsus." Sayaka said, frowning trying to remember the various things she uses to fight.

"Shouldn't you have your clans Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan?" Neji asked her.

"Yes, I'm _supposed_ to have, but I don't know." Sayaka said.

"I'm sure you do, there was a flash of red in your eyes while you were fighting." Tenten commented.

"How come I'm the only one who doesn't know about any goddam flash of red in my own eyes? By the way, is it when my eye stings a little bit." Sayaka said sarcastically

"Hai, it must be. All Dojo Kekkei Genkai require a little stinging in the eyes. The evolved version of the Sharingan, the thing you call Mangekyo, stings a lot more. But not very much, though. Besides, would you like to see if you have it?" Neji explained.

"Hai, I think I will." Sayaka said absentmindedly, while thinking:

"_I think it may not be so bad here. Am I finally settling down?"_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'll be seeing you again in the next chapter.

LONG LIVE JAPAN! DATTEBAYO!


	10. Adjustments

Hiya. How are you guys? I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm loving your reviews and hope you keep them coming. Special thanks to Shifuni, TeamWorkIsKey and pacificatlantic

* * *

(Where we left off)

"So you have the byakugan huh. Is it the one which allows you to get a 3600 vision of everything around you and beyond?" Sayaka asked earnestly as Neji blinked.

"_How come she knows more about the byakugan than the sharingan?" Neji questioned himself._

"I know about it so much because it's my favorite Kekkei Genkai. I know, silly isn't it but I like it best because it's really cool. Much better than the Sharingan, which only allows it's wielder do to certain Genjutsu. Boringgg!" Sayaka said making a comical face of boredom.

"But the Sharingan is one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai, as is the Uchiha clan along with the Senju clan. We are a moderately powerful clan." Neji said hastily.

"Puh-leez, that's like biasing your own clan. Hyuga's byakugan is most useful. Who the hell needs mental energy which, if you use it for extended periods of time, can make you go blind and the rinnegan can only help you control six dead bodies which, even if you use people who were already dead, can make you seem inhuman. So that's why I like the byakugan." Sayaka said, satisfied with her explanation.

Neji just stared at her. Of course, he respected and admired his own clan and would do anything to live up to its name, no doubt about it, but he couldn't believe that someone, who hasn't any connections with his clan, fight fiercely for it.

**A/N:Let's get this straight, Sayaka is no connection with Neji or his clan but just likes the Hyuga clan.**

"Anyway, would you like to try the Sharingan out." Neji asked her, changing the subject.

"Hai, so how do I do it, do I have to fight you?" Sayaka asked.

"No, just track my movements as hard as you can." Neji started whizzing around her at immense speed. Poor Sayaka, who wasn't good at tracking fast movements, ignoring the fact that she is blessed with unnatural speed, was straining her eyes to see Neji's movements.

Suddenly she felt light stinging in her eyes as she simultaneously saw Neji slow down. To her that is. To the others Neji was still a blur.

"Well, can anyone see anything with a red background and three tomoes?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hai, it's most definitely the Sharingan. It's amazing you were able to it so quickly." Tenten mused.

"Yeah, well as long as I get it." She lowered her voice. "I need to be as powerful as I can if I want to defeat Madara-teme." She said bitterly.

The other three just stayed silent. They just couldn't imagine anyone speaking the name so lightly.

"Well I must make a move now. So our first mission is when and what? I was told that Tsunade gave you the info. to you." Sayaka said, breaking the silence.

"It's day after tomorrow. Our mission is to patrol the border between Otogakure and the so-called Moyagakure, which was destroyed into little pieces and is now rebuilding, until reinforcements arrive. We have been specially requested to protect the border because Otogakure forces are low."

"Moyagakure! I hate that place. For the twelve days I stayed there I didn't see a single decent soul there. That god forsaken village deserves the title of hidden village as much as I deserve the title of Hokage, which, by the way, is 0%. Seriously, village hidden in the haze indeed! My foot!" Sayaka exclaimed grumpily.

"Well, you seem to have strong negative views about it." Tenten stated.

"Obviously." Sayaka smiled slyly and added, "I'm the one who destroyed the damn place."

With that she left, in the speed of light, behind a dazed Team Gai.

"I can't believe it…that place….destroy…..her…."Tenten said stunned.

"She seems to be a youthful rival. To become the ultimate Taijutsu shinobi I must face her and defeat her." Said Lee, who had kept quiet until now.

"Please, you defeating her is like the idea of an ant defeating a horse. It's ludicrous." Tenten stated cruelly.

"Stop your pointless bickering. Tenten-san, Lee-san, would you like to have tea at my house." Neji asked them.

**A/N: Neji has his own house since he's grown up and independent now.**

"Hai, Neji-san, we would like it. I have nothing better to do anyway." Tenten said.

With that they all left for Neji's house.

* * *

(Uchiha compound)

"Well, it's your turn soon Aniki-san." Sayaka said cheerfully as she entered the house and collapsed on the couch. She knew how much Itachi hated being called that.

"I'm aware of that, imouto-san." Itachi said, getting a swift revenge.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get cocky with me." Sayaka said, obviously pissed.

"Well, like your new team?" Sakura asked her, entering from the other room.

"Hai, Sakura-san. They're very nice, the real kind types. You know what I mean?" Sayaka said, smiling.

"That's team Gai. Each one is different but all three are good at heart." Sakura said, nodding her head.

"Hallo, how was your meeting with the team of youthfulness?" Naruto asked, coming from the other room. He was here to discuss the status of the Akatsuki with Gaara, Itachi and Sasuke.

"Damn traitor." Sayaka muttered, glaring at Itachi, who in turn ignored her and went to the other room.

"It was okay, I quite liked my team." Sayaka said shortly. How could they expect her, HER! The laziest kunoichi ever, to say the same thing time and again.

Naruto, who was used to Shikamaru, got the message and followed Itachi into the room. Only Sakura remained.

"Well, Sayaka I guess it's just you and me now. Would you like some lemonade?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-san, if you continue to feed me at this rate then I'll become really fat." Sayaka said reproachfully.

"It'll take a million chicken ramens and lemonades to make you fat." Sakura said, looking at her thin, slender body.

"Doesn't exclude the fact that I can become fat." Sayaka said and then laughed. "I guess it won't hurt me to eat once in a while. I have been half-starved all my life." She said and then her bright smile turned into a sad one as Sakura remembered what Itachi had said to her about Sayaka.

"_A girl who hides herself and her pained heart behind that bright, fake smile of hers. That's the real Sayaka Uchiha"_

* * *

(A little later with Itachi)

"When's your meeting with team uhhhh…. What nickname can I give them?" Sayaka asked Itachi impatiently. In the lesson of patience, feisty Sayaka would probably get an F most of the time.

"You heard Tsunade-sama it's at 17:00." Itachi said calmly.

"Oh, right. So how are you going greet your team-mates, oh wait, the guy's new. But Hana-san isn't, is she. So how are you greet her. Hug her?" Sayaka said, grinning cheekily at Itachi's sudden stiffness.

Itachi said nothing and, instead, walked out of the room yet again while thinking, _"That girl has a warped and cruel imagination."_ He then heard from Sayaka a shout.

"You can run but you can't hide. This house will run short of rooms and then…." Sayaka smirked, the famous Uchiha smirk, evilly. "…..Sayaka Uchiha will be back to disturb you until you faint of irritation. This method of torture will be worse than your own Tsukuyomi ."

As Itachi went Gaara entered and sat down opposite Sayaka.

"So, how was your meeting with Team Gai?" Gaara asked her.

"Good, the one called Rock Lee didn't say much though. Neji Hyuga and Tenten-san were nice though. Doesn't Tenten have a surname?"

"No, she was orphaned when she was a little girl. She doesn't know who her parents are. So you ended up with Rock Lee. You should careful about his Taijutsu. He's very good." Gaara said, in his normal grim tone of voice.

"I'm aware. He had quite a high alert in the Akatsuki." Sayaka said nodding.

"Did you ever….capture Jinchuriki?" Gaara asked a little hesitantly.

"Jinchuriki, no I haven't. I was offered, but I refused." was Sayaka's short yet a little bitter reply.

"I see." Gaara said, not asking why.

Ikimono then trotted in and placed herself on Sayaka's lap. Sayaka patted and stroked her silky, golden brown head.

"Rock Lee's attacks are very impressive. They nearly killed me. I do regret hurting him now though." Gaara praised.

"Well, it wasn't your fault. Well, not if you were controlled by a mass murdering monster. But you did Lee-san during the death of Kimimaro-san." Sayaka reassured.

"Well, the Akatsuki seem quite well informed. That is a little worrying and disturbing." Gaara stated grimly.

"Oh, this information was received in Orochimaru's hideout." Sayaka said.

"How were you at his hideout? Were you captured by him?" Gaara questioned.

"Not really, I was actually given the cursed seal of Jigoku so I had to train with him. I just somehow had to bear it." Sayaka replied.

"I see. And the cursed seal disappeared after Sasuke-san killed Orochimaru?" Gaara asked.

"Hai, I guess I owe him for that. I hate owing people. Say, you have any money on you?" Sayaka asked eagerly and then blushed slightly. "I know it's rude of me, but I'm desperate. I can't ask Itachi-nii san cause he won't give me even half a Ryo. Miserly meanie. I feel a little embarrassed to borrow any from Sasuke-nii san and Sakura-san. You were next best. Gomensai Gaara-san."

Gaara said nothing and, instead, took two ten Ryo notes out of the pocket of his robe.

"Arigato, I'll pay you back after my mission." Sayaka promised.

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? Sorry I took so long. I had a writers block.

LONG LIVE ANIME/MANGA! DATTEBAYO!


	11. Sickness

Well hello there! It's me, Gaara99, back with another chappie. So I hope you all like the story so far.

INFO: THERE IS MOST DEFINITELY GOING TO BE A SEQUEL. IT'S MOST DEFINITELY GOING TO BE BETTER THAN THE FIRST PART. SO BEAR WITH ME AND WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL WHICH I HAVE CAREFULLY THOUGHT OUT AND PLANNED. THE APPROXIMATE LENGTH FOR THE FIRST PART MAY BE 25 CHAPPIES. THE SECOND PART MAY BE WELL OVER 50 CHAPTERS. AND BTW FOR AMERICAN READERS, YOU MAY FIND A FEW SPELLINGS AND SAYINGS DIFFERENT BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN TAUGHT BRITISH ENGLISH.

ARIGATO.

* * *

(Training rules for Hinata-san)

"Hello, I see you're spot on time." Sayaka said surprised to find Hinata at the exact time she had declared.

"Hai, I'm v-very eager t-to start t-training gozaimasu." Hinata said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I see, well gomensai for being rude but the first things you're going to learn with me is how to stop stammering and fidgeting with your index fingers. Timidness doesn't work with me." Sayaka said bluntly but not unkindly.

"H-Hai, I mean hai Sayaka-san." Hinata replied, trying in vain to stop stammering and hastily putting her arms to her sides.

"That's better, well we shall begin. Let us get a few things clear. Today is not full training day. Our training shall last however long it takes you to progress as much as I expected. You shall practice your gentle fist techniques as well learning new jutsu. I shall, of course, heal you at the end of every training session, however large or serious the wound is. You shall be learning some medical ninjutsu as well for your chakra level and control is exceptional. And last but not the least…..Don't expect me to, by any means, go easy on you." Sayaka declared.

"How long w-will you continue to train me?" Hinata asked her.

"As long as it takes you to earn a respect from Konoha and…. Your Naruto-kun." Sayaka grinned tom-boyishly at Hinata's furious blush.

"Gomensai, I was just joking. You seem like just the person I'd wanna befriend. You know, the types who listen and don't interrupt. Well, I'm the one who never listens and always interrupts. So you can listen and I can talk, 'kay. Okay, now I sound bossy." Sayaka said grinning at Hinata.

"Hai, I mean Heeya you don't sound bossy. You sound, nice." Hinata said, surprised that she managed to speak a sentence without stammering.

"Well our real training starts a week later at noon. I hope you shall be on time." Sayaka said, turning to leave.

* * *

(While walking back from the training ground)

"Hey! Choji-chan don't hog all the pork. You're so meeaaan!" Ino complained.

"Ino-chan, stop screaming in my ear. How troublesome you are." Shikamaru grumbled as Ino glared at him.

"Well, you know how we _women_ are about our pork." Temari said smiling, quoting Shikamaru's famous word.

"There's Sayaka-san. HEY, COME ON IN!" Ino screeched as Shikamaru covered his ears yet again.

"Ummm….Hey. Not a very big Sekai (world), is it?" Sayaka said, placing herself next to Ino and looking at Choji in amazement as he gulped down 5 pieces of steak.

"Hey, don't you think you're going to get more Fa…mmmpht" Sayaka was stopped by Ino and Shikamaru as both clapped their hands over her mouth.

"Pssst… it's a taboo word with Choji-chan." Ino hissed.

"What? Fat?" Sayaka asked confused. Too late.

*BANG* *CRASH* *POOF*

"Oh...dude you're strong." Sayaka said, groaning and trying to get up.

"Great, Do you have any idea how many times people have called him the word in this same restaurant?" Shikamaru grumbled and got up to talk to the manager.

"Wait, Shikamaru-san! I must talk to him. I'm the one who should pay for the damage." Sayaka exclaimed, much to Shikamaru's surprise.

"Well…you're definitely the first to offer to pay. Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Positive. I'm the one who's the culprit, I should pay." Sayaka said adamantly.

"Well, okay then." Shikamaru said, apparently relieved that he didn't have to pay.

"You there! Shikamaru-san you must pay for this. And by pay, I mean in the form of Ryos." The manager yelled.

He looked a little taken-aback when Sayaka came forward and thrust a wad of 100 Ryo notes into his arms.

"That ought to fill it I suppose. And Gomensai." Sayaka said apologetically.

"You'd better be." The manager said, smiling gleefully at the money.

As they walked out.

"You do know that you paid him extra, don't you?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Yeah, But I believe in etiquette and couldn't take it back." Sayaka sighed.

" Where'd you get all that money anyway?" Shikamaru enquired.

"All that money? What the hell do you mean _all that money_? I can officially declare myself bankrupt, Pursekrupt, pocketkrupt and wherever else you can keep money." Sayaka said, making a face.

"Well, why don't you rob a bank? It's not a big crime for a S-ranked criminal." Ino teased.

Sayaka defended herself. "I don't _steal_. I asked people whether I could take money and if they would refuse I ….well I…..hurt them."

*EERIE SILENCE*

"Great, I'm really useless at making friends. I blew it." Sayaka sighed.

"Awww… you're not useless at making friends. In fact, you are my friend already. Right Choji-chan?" Ino said sympathetically.

"Yeah she is." Choji said with his mouth full yet again as Sayaka looked at him surprise.

"_Wow, this guy really does know how to forgive and forget." Sayaka thought._

"Well, Gomensai, but I must take my leave now." Sayaka said and left.

* * *

(At the compound)

"Hello, Sayaka-san, how was the meeting with Hinata-chan." Sakura asked as she heard Sayaka slam the door.

"It was good, I think I was a little harsh but she'll get used to it I'm sure. It's the money I'm worried about. I took Gaara-san's money and spent it well technically paid off the Damage for calling Choji-san fat. Big mistake and now I'm poor and have a gash the size of a pancake on my back." Sayaka said tragically.

"Money huh. Why not ask Itachi-nii san?"

"I'd be better off begging Kirigakure national bank for my 15th loan."

"That bad?"

"Yup."

"Why not ask Sasuke-chan then?"

"Well…. I don't know." Sayaka said doubtfully.

"Why don't you talk to your own **twin** brother about _anything_?" Sakura asked her curiously.

"_It's not that I don't want to….It's cause I can't. What if he hates me. I know it sounds dumb but what if he's mad at me for having to share Itachi-nii san. I know how attached he became after he realized why Itachi-nii san did what he did. What if he hates me 'cause I'm an outsider. I'm sick of it, being an outsider. I want a place which I can call home. My home. I saw that meeting the Konoha 13 had. How they laughed, how they talked. They've known each other since when they were mere toddlers. They knew each other since childhood, they can confess to each other about their worries, secrets, dreams. I've….Well I've never had anyone like that. No one really knows me. The real me. I mean, Itachi-nii san is just another one. Just another one of them. His world revolved, and still revolves, around Sasuke-nii san. He thought day and night how to get Sasuke to dispose of him. He just trained me and that was it. I was invisible to him. I didn't exist in his world. I never did and never will. I kept on hoping that he would give up on Sasuke and treat me, his disciple, as his own little imouto but who was I kidding. He doesn't even treat me as a sister even when I am really his sister. I'm a no one, someone who is more hated than loved, someone who doesn't deserve to live. I live for the sole purpose of killing Madara. I was a tool for the Akatsuki, am a tool for Konoha and will always be a tool for whichever poor soul finds me. I can die the minute I kill Madara but not a minute before. I won't be missed and neither will he. The real reason for my existence is that there is no reason .None at all. A person without people who love them is as good as dead. A reason for existing is not enough." _

**A/N: Yes, indeed I made her have a different mindset. Her reasoning goes against Gaara's and everyone else's thinking, who believe that all they need is a reason. But I wanted her different. **

Sayaka stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sayaka-imouto are you okay?" Sasuke asked her.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine." Sayaka replied casually when her head was actually throbbing with pain with all that thinking, wasn't it?

Her eyes started to go blurry as she felt the world whizz past and Sasuke shaking her shoulder a little more now.

"You okay Sayaka-imouto? ShouldI call Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, It's okay, I'm just tired." Sayaka said, faking a yawn.

Sayaka then stumbled up and collapsed in her bed.

"_Why did this have to happen now? Ugh, I could just kick myself for not remembering that I get a react to a place where I stay for more than a week. Oh well, I guess it's just for immunity." Sayaka sighed._

"_I must get well so that I can do that mission and train Hinata-san. This pain in the head is unbearable. I must get some medicines." Sayaka then drifted off to a troubled and restless sleep. _

* * *

(Later)

Sayaka was woken up with a knock on the door.

"Come on in." Sayaka said, trying to sound active and cheerful when she actually ended up sounding like a rubber, squeaking toy duck.

"Hey Sayaka-san, I heard from Sasuke-chan about how your feeling. Sorry but I felt kinda tired so I didn't listen." Sakura apologized.

"It's okay. All I feel like doing now is whining about how miserable I feel, getting this idiotic, stupid immunity sickness." Sayaka cursed.

"Immunity sickness huh, that's strange, I've never heard of it. If I could then I would cure you immediately. I know how you've been looking forward to the mission and training Hinata-kun." Sakura said sympathetically.

"Yes I know, and now to entertain myself I have to go for more frequent walks. Which probably means about 50 times a day, speaking of which, I may take another walk since I'm feeling a little better after the lie down." Sayaka said, grabbing a jacket with a hood as it was drizzling.

"_God, that girl's got charisma. I should've warned her that her condition may worsen but I doubt it would do any good." Sakura thought to herself, smiling._

"_I think she may settle down quite well."_

* * *

A/N: Well, I tried my best. I hope you liked the chapter. And you will review won't you?


	12. RELOCATION!

Well, hiya. How are you guys? I'm fine, just fine. So I'll get on with the story.

QUESTION: WOULD YOU LIKE A RIVALRY BETWEEN GAARA AND SOMEONE OVER SAYAKA? IF YOU DO THEN INCLUDE THE ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEWS, 'KAY?

* * *

_(A three year old girl came running in)_

"_Grandma! They bullied me again in the academy. I don't want to go there again."The little girl pleaded._

"_My dear, if you want to protect yourself from these kind of people then you must learn to endure this." The old women said._

_Unlike other grandmas she wasn't jolly or fat. She was thin with sympathetic brown eyes. Her grey hair was tied In a ponytail._

"_My dear, It's time I tell you something. When no school or place of learning takes you, accepts you, then you have the school of pain to go to."_

"_Where's that school, Grandma Hozuki?" The little girl asked, her eyes wide._

"_That, my dear girl, I don't know, nobody knows. It's a place that one goes to once a lifetime in the least. It's one of the most renowned schools in the world. But lessons are learnt the hard way there. Hard lessons, hard way."_

"_I want to go to this school of pain. Grandma, I really want to." The girl said, looking at the taken-aback old woman._

"_No, you must always try to avoid going to this school." The grandma said hastily._

"_But why? You said it was the most renowned school ever." The little girl asked, confused._

"_Because…you'll understand when you grow up. But promise me one thing. Promise me that even if pain burdens you in a hundered different ways, you will never reveal your state until the right time comes. Bear it proudly and bravely until the right time comes for you to tell." _

"_But Grandma, how will I know when the right time is?"_

"_The right time is when you find a person you can trust, love, respect. Someone who will stick to you no matter what. But promise me that until you find the right person, you shall not say a word." The old woman urged._

"_I promise"_

* * *

(Sayaka's taking a walk)

"*SIGH* Why am I allergic to the thing I love most?" Sayaka groaned, looking longing at a huge round piece of cheese.

*GAH!* 200 Ryos. I doubt I have even have 1 Ryo with me. I guess I'll have to play the gambling game and get money."

"You gamble?" A voice asked her from behind.

Sayaka turned and saw Kiba standing there with Akamaru, who was growling a little at poor Ikimono. (Sorry forgot to mention her).

"Well, these are desperate times my friend." Sayaka sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, I don't exactly get to do a lot missions but my teammates and I compensate by babysitting our sensei's daughter, Asuka Sarutobi (Asuka: tomorrow's fragrance) while she goes for a drink with Kakashi-san and Guy-san." Kiba said, shrugging.

"Yes, well, I am good with kids and I love them but no one exactly trusts me yet." Sayaka said, blankly as Kiba smiled.

"I guess not. You'll have to earn trust here. Too bad, there are too many goody-two-shoes in Konoha. It'll be good to be bad once in a while." Kiba said, grinning wickedly.

"I want to see this so-called legendary copy-cat ninja." Sayaka commented.

"Well, see ya." Kiba said, putting his palm up and walking away.

Sayaka started walking again.

"_Yeah, so where was I? Oh right, a victim of luck. Someone who sucks at gambling, Someone…..like Tsunade-sensei" _Sayaka smiled in delight.

"_Perfect, It's genius. I found a perfect victim. Tsunade-sensei is a loser in gambling. But she's an addict. I feel mean, but I'm desperate….." _Sayaka trailed off as she heard an unattractive and complaining voice.

" It's so unfair, all the guys in Konoha are taken. And Sakura-teme gets to take Sasuke-kun. And that new girl, Sayaka, Have you seen her height? She's probably as tall as Sasuke-kun. Disgraceful. God but I got to admit she's is drop-dead gorgeous. The men of Konoha will probably be buzzing around her like bees around a honey pot." Ami went on and on about how unfair life was as her gang nodded and nodded until their heads were about to fall off. She could talk freely as this was on the deserted part of Konoha, on a bridge below which was a river.

**A/N: You know the one Team 7 met with Kakashi who always gave excuses for being late. That one.**

"_How dare she bad-mouth Sakura-san. I'll get this girl whoever she is." _Sayaka thought, enraged.

However, diplomatic Sayaka didn't go over and give them a piece of their mind like Naruto or Kiba might have done. Instead she walked over to the river and collected water in the palm of her hand.

Then she walked past Ami, spraying the water on Ami and making it seem as though it was an accident.

"What the hell….." Ami said, staring at her wet t-shirt which Sayaka had most intelligently targeted and hit.

"Gomensai, I meant to drink that water but I spilt it. Oh how clumsy of me!" Sayaka said, pretending to be sorry. Ami wasn't fooled.

"Why, you did it on purpose. Ugh, how dare you, a bloody outsider, disgrace me, the daughter of the richest man of Konoha. Who are you anyway? Probably a daughter of some lower class villager." Ami, who had only heard Sayaka's name and seen her, commented.

"Well, that's what you get for bad-mouthing Sakura-san. And as for who I am…" Sayaka smiled evilly.

"….You're excellently bad at reading backgrounds. I'm from the Uchiha clan. Sayaka Uchiha, twin of Sasuke Uchiha. You know, the clan which Sasuke-nii san actually belongs to, or were you too busy with his looks to care?" Sayaka said sarcastically.

Ami's mouth dropped as Sayaka disappeared into thin air.

"Weird, really weird. I'm so sure she's lying." One of her companions said.

"Don't know. But she sure cares a hell lot 'bout Sakura." Ami said and walked away

* * *

(Walking still)

"Thank god I got away from that horrible shoujo." Sayaka muttered to herself, not watching where she was going, crashed into someone.

She stumbled backwards and fell on the ground.

"Owwww…." She groaned, rubbing her hand, which she had scraped on the rough road.

"Gomensai, Sayaka-san" a polite voice said apologetically.

Sayaka's eyes fluttered open as she found herself looking up at Sai, who was holding out his hand.

"Arigato, Sai-san." Sayaka said, letting him take her hand and lift her up.

"Why is your hand so warm?" Sai asked, surprised.

"It's nothing, just immunity thingy I have every time I enter someplace new." Sayaka said rolling her eyes while Sai smiled slightly.

"See yeah then." Sai said looking into her eyes directly yet again.

Sayaka also blushed slightly as she watched his retreating back. She was annoyed with herself. She had always found blushing weird and girly. Yet why did she always do it with Sai…..and Gaara.

"Speaking of which, didn't Tsunade-sama instruct me to meet her along with Gaara-san? She calculated the time in her head as she didn't have a watch and realized she had five minutes to get to the tower.

Sayaka wasn't exactly the type to panic but nevertheless quickened her footsteps.

Soon she reached the tower just in time to see Gaara go inside.

"Sayaka-san, I must ask you something. How would you like relocating once more?" Tsunade asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean relocating as in outside Konoha."

"Where?"

"Maybe…Suna." Tsunade said wearily, expecting an outburst.

Outburst she got.

"But…but you can't do this to me, I've been here for just over week and I can't adjust this much. You have to pick someone else for whatever purpose" Sayaka retaliated hotly.

"Sayaka-san, we need someone who can be the ambassador. Gaara-san needs to stay in his village. He's the military leader for one of the great five nations. Madara will be sure to jump at the first chance he gets to attack one of the great villages. You're the only good ninja we can spare who knows a lot about Suna. Those tests which require the students to pick one of the five villages to study, have been carried out in both the Akatsuki and the five villages. Most of them picked Iwagakure from our village because they thought it was uncommon. Unfortunately, all of them ended picking Iwa. So Sayaka-san I need you for this mission. You picked Suna when you were in the Akatsuki." Tsunade sighed and looked hopefully at the young lady.

"Fine, but I shall want some mint." Sayaka said, pinching her fingers.

"20,000 Ryos a month."

"50,000"

"25,000"

"55,000"

"34,000"

"43,000"

"Deal"

"Good, and…." Sayaka stopped as she saw Gaara standing there, without speaking.

"Well, do Sasuke-nii san and Itachi-nii san know?" Sayaka said, turning back around.

"Hai, they have been made aware of the news. By the way Sayaka, we are celebrating new year. It's a day before your departure. I must suggest strongly to come for most of the shinobi of our and our neighbouring lands shall be present. You, as one of the last living members of the Uchiha clan, should be present. I'm helpless about this, as this is the decision of the elders and Daimyo." Tsunade said.

"Hai, I shall try to be present. But no promises."

"By the way Sayaka, you shall have to be formal. The men shall be wearing robes and the ladies shall be wearing…..Kimonos."

"Kimonos!"

* * *

"Kimonos…..Kimonos. She expects _**me**_ to wear Kimonos." Sayaka sighed and kicked a stone away while she walked home with Gaara.

"Well, you're clan, from what I've read, had ladies who were mostly house-wives. I expect that the outsiders think that you will be of that sort." Gaara observed, as Sayaka went into a thoughtful trance.

"This is outrageous! I will not allow myself to be judged according to my clan. I'm me, period." Sayaka said angrily.

"Well I apologize for you having to leave again, but you see…." Gaara stopped as Sayaka cut him off.

"It's all right. I understand, I won't allow Madara to kill anymore." Sayaka bitterly as Gaara's same nagging thought appeared in his mind.

"_Why does she hate Madara so much?"_

* * *

A/N: Well hope you liked it. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed.

LONG LIVE JAPAN! DATTEBAYO!


	13. Shopping! UGH!

Hiya, It's MEEEEE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPPIE! God knows why I feel happy. I'm never content with life, frankly. But I'm a little bit more now. So I do hope the Japanese people are recovering and I'm hoping Kishimoto-sensei is alive. Any reports on him? Tell me if any of you guys(or girls) out there have some info.

DISCLAIMER(Gomensai, I forgot to include this): I DON'T OWN NARUTO 'CAUSE IF I DID THEN GAARA WOULD BE GETTING THE MOST SCREENTIME AND SAYAKA WOULD REALLY BE IN THE ANIME.

Thanks:

Shifuni

GaarasSmexyPanda

Pacificatlantic

TeamWorkIsKey

* * *

(At the Uchiha compound relaxing with Sakura)

Ino burst in and waved a jute shopping bag in front of the bewildered faces of Sayaka and Sakura.

"Hey! Let's get shopping for the new year's party which is day after tomorrow. Come on billboard brow, let's get cracking quickly." Ino said impatiently at an indignant Sakura.

"Fine, but Sayaka-san must come with us Ino-pig." Sakura said, much to Ino's annoyance.

"Excuse me, I can speak for myself. I'm not going." Sayaka said frankly.

"Please, I've already gotten a refusal and I don't want anymore." Ino pleaded.

"Who else refused?" Sayaka asked surprised.

Hinata came in dragging an extremely adamant and irritated Tenten.

"You!" Sayaka cried in surprise.

"Me! What? Yeah and if it's about why I'm being dragged by the most timid girl in Konoha it's because I'm, under no circumstances, wearing a pinky, girly Kimono." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"You must wear one, puh-leeese" Ino begged.

"No, you can't force me to do anything. I'm not wearing a pathetic kimono." Tenten said stubbornly.

"Me neither, I'm no way going to wear a Kimono." Sayaka said, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, don't be such scaredy-cats. I dare you to wear it." Sakura said, knowing that indignant Sayaka and Tenten would agree in this way.

She was right.

"I'm no scaredy-cat. I always take dares. Fine I'll wear it. But two wishes must be followed. Wish one: I'm going to be the one who chooses the Kimono, though you're welcome to suggest. Wish two: You'll not go over-board with the hair or make-up. Agreed?" Sayaka said.

"Hai, agreed. I hope you live up to the dare. Anyway, we must meet Temari-san and the guys in front of the department store." Ino said impatiently.

"The guys? They're not coming as well are they?" Sayaka asked, startled.

"Don't worry, They'll be separate. They were called by the Hokage for something, I don't know."

Ino then practically drag Sayaka and Tenten out and made way to the department store where Temari was waiting for them.

"Ino-san, why are you dragging them?" Temari asked her, looking in amazement at Sayaka and Tenten , who were being yanked by the wrists.

"In case they escape, where are the guys?" Ino asked as Sayaka and Tenten felt trapped even more.

"Don't know, still at the meeting I guess." Temari shrugged.

Actually some of the guys were at the Hokage tower for a reason.

"You six are here for a reason, I'm sure you are aware of the fact that there will be a party on New Years Eve. Now, it is a custom that six men from the hosting village must have partners. The men may even be tourists actually, that's why Gaara's here too. Now the chosen ones must take a partner, or let one be randomly chosen for them, from their generation of course. You six are chosen and must pick partners. Who shall it be?" Tsunade asked frankly.

" You most definitely don't beat around the bush, do you?" Neji asked her.

"No, it's one of my achievements. Now, Please, your choices." Tsunade answered impatiently.

"Random." The six answered in unision.

"Well then, we can exclude Sasuke since he's married already. For the others…." Tsunade brought up a basket from underneath her desk with six chits of paper and took one chit out.

"Pick one."

The five picked and read and showed no emotion.

Except Naruto.

"Yay! I get Hinata-san. That's nice, does she know?" Naruto asked as Neji glowered at him.

"No, you must tell her. Anyway, what about the others?"

"Ino" Sai said, keeping a normal face.

"Tenten" Neji sighed, relieved that he got someone he knew.

"Temari….. _troublesome lady"_ Shikamaru grumbled but inside he was quite content.

"Sayaka" Gaara said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Here we witness the likeness of Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuke glowered at Gaara like Neji did at Naruto. The only difference was that Gaara had managed to keep an emotionless face and Sayaka wasn't a cousin to Sasuke. She was a twin sister.

"Well since you know all of your partners you can go and tell them now. You're dismissed." Tsunade said, fiddling with her paperwork.

"Hai" They all said and walked out.

A loud murmer broke out the minute they all walked out.

"Why _us? _Couldn't they pick someone else?"

"Well, you do know it's possible that they wanted _Naruto's _generation._"_

"Could be. Naruto is very popular. But then why not Lee or Choji or Kiba, Why _us?_"

"One shall never know."

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the departmental store)

"What about this one huh?" Ino asked to god knows who and running about here and there. Apparently Ino was as hyper about shopping as Naruto was about ramen. Sayaka looked in amazement as her head moved side to side trying to keep track of Ino's frantic yanking and stuffing. Sayaka hadn't even picked one she'd liked and was taking her time to search. 1800 different from Ino.

"Sayaka you still haven't picked something you like. At this rate you won't buy anything." Ino said, taking a break.

"_My sentiments exactly." _Sayaka muttered to herself.

"Come on, pick something or you fail the dare. Ino said.

"Fine fine, I'll do it. Stop lecturing….." Sayaka trailed off as she spotted a black kimono.

The kimono was gorgeous. It was made of pure silk with white Sakura flowers embroided on it. It had big, traditional sleeves and was very long. As Sayaka approached the place where it was situated, an old female shopkeeper walked towards her.

"Hallo, I see the kimono has caught your eye. It's quite old actually, lying here." The saleswoman said.

"Oh, where'd you get it? It's really nice." Sayaka said, surprised that she liked a kimono. _Kimono!_

"This was donated by a lady years ago. A really long time ago. Must be around 14 years ago, I think. Donated by a really pretty woman. Said it was her dead sister's Kimono. I think I can recall a name. let me think now….."The old lady said.

"It's okay, I'm sure you can't remember it anymore…." The old woman cut Sayaka off.

"Can't remember it! I had a very good memory in my day." The old woman started to think again and snapped her fingers in less than half a second.

"Oh yes! Her sister's name was Masami. What a pretty name." Old lady said, pleased that she remembered the name.

Sayaka stood there, frozen.

"_Masami-san. My aunty. This was her Kimono."_ Sayaka thought while slowly turning the kimono and there on the back was the Uchiha clan symbol.

It suddenly struck Sayaka that it was too expensive, as she looked at it's price tag. Ino had offered to pay and it was out of Sayaka's budget.

"I can't afford it. Gomensai." Sayaka said, trying to hide the extreme disappointment.

As she turned to leave Sayaka was taken aback when she saw Gaara standing there behind her.

"So you _are_ kimono shopping." Gaara said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, I am" Sayaka said shortly.

"And you like this one."

"Hai."

"And you can't afford it."

"No"

"Would you like me to buy it for you?"

Sayaka was astonished.

"No! I already owe you. I really can't"

"Why? You only owe 20 ryos Think of it as a repayment for coming to Suna."

"Well…I don't know."

Gaara took the kimono and went and bought it for her.

" Arigato." Was all Sayaka managed to mumble.

"Sayaka, may I ask of you favour." Gaara asked.

"Yes of course."

Gaara told her what Tsunade had said.

"Well, if I must keep tradition then I will."

"Very well then, agreed"

* * *

(D-Day for Sayaka and Tenten, V-day for Ino)

"Do I have to do this?" Tenten groaned.

"Hai, come on you look very pretty."

Tenten had bought a pale blue kimono with purple flowers. She was carrying a red fan.

Hinata had a red kimono with white flowers. She was carrying a black fan

Sakura had bought a pink kimono with light blue flowers. She was carrying a white fan.

Ino was wearing a purple kimono with yellow flowers. She carried a pink fan

Temari was wearing a cream colored Kimono with black flowers. She was carrying a pale blue fan.

Each and every one had their hair done up in a tight bun in the back of their head. All of them, regardless of the differences of the dresses, looked ravishing in their own way. None of them had seen Sayaka for she requested that, since the kimono meant something, she would dress alone.

"I wonder why Sayaka's taking such a long time. I hope she's done."

The minute Ino said that the door creaked open and Sayaka stepped in. Since it was Ino's house and her parents were out, no one saw her.

The other five girls just stared and stared and stared.

"Do I look very bad?" Sayaka asked anxiously.

"You look…." Tenten could find no words to describe her. Sayaka had her own thoughts.

"I look what? Weird, ugly, disgusting, crazy, What do I look?"

"You look beautiful." Came the dazed reply.

Sayaka was wearing the Kimono which Gaara had bought for her. The black kimono looked amazing on her radiantly fair skin. Her hair was also tied in a bun but unlike the others, it had a part of her fringe loose. She was carrying a lilac fan. The kimono was wrapped tightly around slender body, showing how curvy she really was. Her slim wrists looked even thinner because of the big sleeves. The kimono was a perfect fit.

Sayaka was quite unaware of all this and asked, "You mean I look good?"

_Understatement of the century!_

The others found it so hard believe that she was so unconscious about her looks. She was blind towards it.

" Sayaka-san, have you seen yourself in a mirror." Ino asked her.

"Not really, couldn't find one."

Ino led her to the closest one and pointed.

Sayaka herself was shocked of her appearance. But this was the shock of change of appearance.

"_I'm so different! Could I be shaking off my old self?"_

* * *

Well hello there! I hope you guys enjoyed it. In the next chappie I'll do something special. I'm sure you guys can guess.


	14. At the mountain top

我愛羅99 (Gaara99)

Dear readers

I am delighted by your out-of-this-godforsaken-world-reviews. **PacificAtlantic **and **Shifuni**, you reaalllllly are nice and generous in reviews. I treasure my reviewers and I wish I could give you all something very nice. Since I don't know the actual people, here's a special chappie in the story for all you reviewers especially **PacificAtlantic**and**Shifuni**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO 'CAUSE IF I DID THEN THE SENJU CLAN WOULD BE SHOWN AND ITACHI WOULD BE ALIVE. I ONLY OWN MY OC WHO DESERVES TO BE IN THE ANIME AND WOULD BE IF I DID OWN NARUTO UZUMAKI AND ALL THE OTHER SHINOBI.

BTW: DON'T YOU LIKE THE NEW OPENING BY 7 OOPS, THE SONG, LOVERS? I SERIOUSLY LOVE IT.

* * *

(D-Day, remember?)

"I look so…..so…so…. ridiculous." Sayaka snorted at the mirror.

"Sayaka-san, are you SERIOUS?" Ino cried.

"Yes, as serious as I can get. I mean if I'm supposed to be anything like a guy then I must be muscular not _s-s-s-slender." _Sayaka said, pronouncing the word slender as if it meant vermin.

"SAYAKA-SAN! I'd give anything to be like you, be grateful." Ino said with disbelief.

"Why the hell should be grateful? I mean what's so great in being a girl? You've to suffer and do what the guys tell you to do; you are always mistaken to be weak, you are always given 'special' treatment, you're always biased and told not to get involved. Face it, you're the only girls who are getting freedom. The others are all flea-bitten ninnies." Sayaka said, strongly opiniated.

"Why don't you become a feminist then? You could change all this then." Sakura asked her.

"It's wayyyy more fun hating girls."

Ino looked at Sayaka exasperatedly and then sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, we don't want to be late. Tsunade-sama instructed us to be there early."

"For once, I feel like breaking that instruction." Sayaka said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, stop being so troublesome, in Shikamaru's strange language. So many girls would die to be partners with the Kazekage, especially if the Kazekage's Gaara-san."Ino pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah stop the lecture all ready! It's killing me." Sayaka groaned.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

(In the ball room)

"Here I _am_, outside the _doors_, all because of _you._" Sayaka glared at Ino accusingly.

"Go on, push the doors."Ino said, ignoring her.

"I'm not doing it, let Hinata-san do it."

"N-No, L-let Tenten-san do it."

"Don't you dare look at me, Sakura-san, you have the honours."

Sakura shook her head hopelessly and pushed them open and entered.

It was beautiful, the ballroom I mean. The carved walls painted gold shone and reflected the light of the chandeliers. The room was full of people. And by full…I mean full.

"How am I going to find _anyone _here?" Sayaka asked dismayed.

"Stop cribbing Sayaka!"

"Gomen"

Sayaka motioned to put her hands into her pocket, but since it was a kimono her hand slipped.

"Oh right, this thing has no pockets." Sayaka muttered.

"See, you should start wearing something different. You're so used to that same old faded t-shirt and shorts." Ino said, proving her point.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Can I go home now?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I mean I showed my face, Isn't that enough."

"No, no one's seen you yet. Go and have a good time."

"I can't have a good time if people force me to have a good time."

"That's it, Sayaka! Go there now!"

"Hai, Ino-san."

Sayaka roamed around briefly, smiling at people whom she had absolutely no idea about.

"_God, where the hell is Gaara-san."_

Suddenly, Sayaka spotted a person, with spiky, crimson-colored hair, talking to someone.

"_Thank god, finally" _Sayaka thought, relieved.

Not that Sayaka was feeling shy or lonely. She was feeling relieved because she was getting bored going round and round in circles.

"Gaara-san I'm here."

Gaara who could recognize Sayaka's voice by now simply nodded and excused himself.

Then his eyes moved to Sayaka.

He was astonished at the transformation. She looked amazing. She was…..nothing like he'd ever seen before. Her beauty shone out in radiance. Gaara was transfixed.

"Ummm…Gaara-san. Is something wrong?" Sayaka said, a little uneasily.

"Hm….Oh nothing. Well, would you care to meet a few people."

"Like who?"

"Your twin's sensei maybe."

"Who's tha…Oh Hatake Kakashi? I'd be delighted to see this copy-cat ninja. In fact, I myself was thinking of meeting the famous Kakashi Sharingan Hatake."

"Is that so?" Came a voice from behind.

Sayaka turned back to see Kakashi looking at her with a lazy expression.

"Hai, I wanted to see who this ninja world was completely obsessed with. So you're Sasuke-nii san's sensei. Nice to meet you." Sayaka bowed slightly as a sign of respect.

"So you're supposed to be the super powerful Sayaka Uchiha. Interesting." Kakashi said nodding.

"And what, may I ask, is so interesting about me?"

"Your looks, you don't look tomboyish or strong, the two things Tsunade-sama described you to be."

"I know, it's the pits."

"Say, you are the Kakashi Hatake of team Minato, aren't you?"

"Indeed"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Nothing."

However, it was too late as she had already aroused Kakashi's interest. Kakashi could see she was trying to conceal something.

"What is it?"

"Well…You're two team mates, Obito Uchiha and Rin, have been revived."

Kakashi was obviously astonished, but since his face was covered with that wretched mask, only his eyes  
gave him away.

Both stood in silence, as Gaara had gone to see Tsunade.

Sayaka groaned, "Why do I have to give bad news to new people I meet."

Kakashi was amused, "Really? Well you haven't upset me that much. Anyway, the information you have given me is valuable. I shall report it Tsunade-sama."

"Then may I give you more bad news."

"*SIGH* Go on"

"Jiraiya-sensei's body has been recovered from the ocean…..or sea….or whatever"

"Isn't that good news?"

"It would be, if the so-called golden retriever_ A.K.A Labrador_ wasn't Kabuto Yakushi….._dog."_

"And he's planning to revive Jiraiya-sama?"

"Hai"

Kakashi mentally groaned. So much for _Happy_ New Year.

"Naruto's going to freak out." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh gomensai."

"It's okay, but I know he's not going to let Madara go now."

"He can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kill Madara."

"I see."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about such sadistic thoughts on a happy occasion."

"Hm, well Sayaka-san, I should take my leave now. I must report what you have told me to Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi, no doubt, was quite taken by this young lady. Despite the troubling news she had given, he didn't feel worried, like he normally felt. She had an uncanny ability to stop depressing news seem depressing.

As Gaara had returned, after talking to various important people, Sayaka was forced put her arm through his due to warning glares given by Ino.

"So at what time are we going to depart tomorrow?" Sayaka asked, trying to ignore the disappointed stares given by guys and disappointed glares given by girls.

"At eleven o'clock in the morning." Gaara answered.

Just then, Tsunade approached Gaara and said she wanted to inform him of something. As he left Sayaka was left alone once again.

Sayaka roamed around dreamily. Not that she minded, she enjoyed observing people and sipping a cup of Sake.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked her from behind.

Sayaka turned around to see who it was.

A lady wearing a red kimono was standing there. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She looked about three to four years older than Sayaka.

"No, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"My name is Hana. Hana Inuzuka. You're Itachi-san's imouto, aren't you?"

"Hai, It's a pleasure to meet you." Sayaka said politely. So this was the heiress of the Inuzuka Clan!

A man came up behind Hana and smiled at Sayaka.

"Hi, I'm your Aniki's new teammate, Masahiko."

The man had a mass of messy auburn hair. His eyes were roguish hazel in colour and he was wearing white robes like every other man that day. He was quite handsome in a wild and flashy way.

"Oh, so you both are his teammates. Well I hope he gets along."

"Oh he will, although he will miss…..Hitoshi." Hana said

Sayaka noticed Hana's eyes saddening but the next moment it brightened up again.

"Itachi-san told me you've a lioness. So are you affiliated to just lions or something or what?"

"Not really, I'm affiliated to all members of the cat family but lions are a favourite." Sayaka shrugged and grinned. She liked this Inuzuka. Even Kiba was nice. Quite nice. She had quite a lot of friends. I mean, just a few weeks ago she was a poor little saddo who no one liked. Literally. But now she had more companions then she could've even dared dreaming about.

"So, who was this Hitoshi?" Sayaka asked, feelingly.

"He is of the Daisuke Clan. The clan which battles purely with hawks. He was…no forget it."

"He was…..what? Come on it's okay, you can tell me. If you're worried about me telling Itachi anything….well then, I'm going to Sunagakure tomorrow for a month and when I come back I give you permission to follow me and see if I'm revealing anything." Sayaka said.

"Well, Hitoshi-kun….he was executed for high treason against the Daimyo and Hokage. You see he and I were the only ones who were not involved in the Uchiha clan assassination and knew why Itachi-san massacred his own clan. The Sandaime Hokage-sama wasn't aware that Itachi-san was forced to kill his own clan. Hokage-sama thought he did it intentionally. When Itachi-san deflected, Danzo-san, in order to gain trust, sold out Hitoshi-kun however didn't reveal my involvement. Hitoshi-kun was then interrogated but refused to say a word so they executed him….. Itachi did care a lot about Hitoshi-kun though." Hana bit her lip and said no more.

"I understand, it's okay, I won't tell Itachi-nii san if you don't want me to say anything."

"Arigato."

Masahiko, who had fortunately gone to take some Sake, came back. Masahiko was not aware of the reason why and how his brother was killed. Hana had made a vague excuse to satisfy him.

"Well Sayaka-san, I must go now. Please remember your promise."

And that was the last she saw of Hana that night.

* * *

The rest of the evening was uneventful. The people were permitted to leave whenever they wanted to so most of the Konoha 14 (including Sayaka, Sasuke and Sai in my story) had left.

* * *

(At the mountain top)

"Well this is it, my last day in the place I've stayed some weeks." Sayaka said, rolling her eyes.

"Gomensai again, but it's only for the month."

"*SIGH*I know."

"Do you like reading?"

"Why?" Sayaka asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question."

"No I don't like reading at all….I'm merely obsessed with it."

"Really?" Gaara couldn't conceal his surprise.

"Yeah, anything but the Icha Icha series. Gross" Sayaka shuddered.

"I see, well, Suna has an excellent library, if you would care to browse through it you may…."

Gaara saw a twinkle in Sayaka's eye as the girl's spirit rose as fast as it had fallen.

"Really, I'm allowed there. I had study about it in the Akatsuki and I heard it's reallllly good. But can't I do a proper job which involves _**some**_ kunai-throwing. No wait, make that jutsu, I suck at attacking with kunai and defending against kunai."

"Well, I could get you a job in the ninja academy."

"Suuuuure, I'm great with kids. Do you know that, in my six years in the Akatsuki, I have never touched a single, little, kid."

"Well, that's good then. I hope you don't…..mind."

"Nah, its'kay."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay then."

"I hope so too. Suddenly, things don't seem so bad. And…damn it! This stupid tight bun is killing me."

Sayaka took the clip, which was holding her hair together, and shook her hair free. Her long silky hair fell to her sides, some of the locks resting against her radiant, tranquil, face. She looked….ravishing.

"I must take my leave now. In fact, shouldn't you be coming too? You must wake up early to get some registrations done." Gaara said.

"Hai, 'kay then." Sayaka jumped up and was about to walk back when she slipped on a rock, which she hadn't noticed, and was about to fall forward when she felt Gaara's arm supporting her.

"You OK?"

"H-Hai." She said, not daring to look in his eyes. Too risky.

However, inch by inch, centimetre by centimetre, her eyes moved to meet Gaara's warm turquoise ones.

Sayaka felt something quicken in her heart. An unknown feeling which had never ventured into her body and soul.

Slowly, both brought their lips closer together. Sayaka could feel his hot breath running down her face on to her neck.

Then their lips touched.

Something, something made Gaara pull her closer and Sayaka not pull away. Something made Gaara wrap his arms around her waist. Something made Sayaka feel very vulnerable. Something made Gaara run his fingers through her long, silky, black hair, one arm still around her slim waist. Something made electricity pierce through Sayaka when she felt his gentle touch. Something made both of them feel…..good

"_I think I love him."_

* * *

I SUUUUUUUUCK at kiss scenes. I swear, if this turns out horrible grammatically then blame it on the fact that I finished at 00:04 in the morning which is +GMT 5:30 in India, so calculate accordingly guys!

LONG LIVE JAPAN! DATTEBAYO!

我愛羅99 (Gaara99)


	15. Hallucinations

Hiya, thanks for the reviews. Arigato to _**Shifuni**_** and anonymous reviewer **_**Storm.**_ You know what I feel like doing right now? Whining about how sucky life is and writing a battle scene since I'm listening to my favourite songs: Heroes come back by Nobodyknows+ and Apple and Cinnamon by the one and only Hikaru Utada. Do you guys know that a proper and original video of **Yell **by Ikimono Gakari has come out on YouTube? Finally! ;D I SUUUUUCK at the romance-crap. FYI: It was actually a dare given by my friend in my school who bet I couldn't write extreme romance for a nickel. I'll show her. DATTEBAYO!

BTW: PLEASE CHECK MY POLL OUT. IT'S IMPORTANT. AND FOR MY BELOVED READERS WHO WANT A PICTURE OF SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE SAYAKA FOLLOW THE LINK:

**./-N7gzwx4pJzw/TaKhA8pYpqI/AAAAAAAAAA4/0WR-N99XI04/s1600/anime_**** Magnify the pic a little for better clarity and change the colour of eyes to black.**

* * *

(At the mountain top *SIGH*)

"I probably shouldn't be doing this" Sayaka said, regaining her senses and pulling away hastily from a kiss which felt like it lasted eternity.

"You're blushing you know" Gaara said slightly mockingly.

"Probably time I leave then." Sayaka gave him a smile and was about turn around and walk away when she felt her hand still being held.

Sayaka turned around again and saw Gaara holding it firmly.

She was about pull away when Gaara pulled her even closer.

"What do you think that meant?"

"W-W-What meant?" That was all she managed to stammer. Gaara had her under a trance. She couldn't do anything but gaze into his turquoise eyes. Gaara knew it and got a secret mischievous satisfaction. Sayaka felt a throbbing sensation in her heart. She closed her eyes yet, the only thing which lingered in her memory was…..Gaara's face. She felt the throbbing sensation get fiercer. It was temptation. Sayaka was fighting temptation. Sayaka felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. She felt the will of temptation. Sayaka pictured his eyes again. Why couldn't she push him out like she had to the other hundreds? What was wrong? Why couldn't she close her mind to him? She had thought she had perfect control over her emotions. Was that a lie? Who was he to her? Why was she feeling this strange? Well; it was something even Sayaka understood. She needed someone.

"The kiss, what do you think it meant?"

Sayaka felt her cheeks burning. She gulped and replied, "I don't know."

"I see"

"Umm…..can you let go of me know, G-Gaara-san?"

Gaara smiled to himself and let go of her wrist.

Sayaka automatically moved back to get rid of the closeness between them.

"I should be going now." Sayaka practically ran down and then pressed her back against a tree. She rubbed the wrist which he had held.

She heard soft footsteps which stopped when he was on par with the tree Sayaka was hiding.

"Goodnight Sayaka." Gaara said and walked on.

Sayaka wasn't very surprised. After all, he was the Kazekage. He needed to be this alert.

Sayaka felt oddly like crying for some reason. She had never felt something like this. It made her feel…..scared. However, at the same time she felt safe with Gaara. It was all so confusing to the girl. What made her feel even more insecure was that she was going to have to spend a month with him in Suna.

"_What is wrong with me?"_

Tiredness overtook the girl as she fell asleep below the tree.

**A/N: I decided to give them a little spice of human nature. Hope it was good.**

* * *

(Early next morning)

Sayaka felt herself lifted up by someone. She forced open her drowsy eyes and saw, Gaara with a blank expression on his face, lifting her up and carrying her bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I told you to go to sleep early."

"Yes, well I did sleep early. I slept for…more than five hours."

"That sounded more like a question than a statement."

"I've…never slept more than five hours."

"I see."

Sayaka went silent after that, thinking up all the reasons she could've been asleep for more than five hours.

"_What was I dreaming about?"_

Sayaka bit her lip as the obvious answer came to her mind.

_Gaara_

"Ummm…Since I'm awake now will you…let me walk please?" Sayaka asked him.

With one swift movement, Sayaka found herself on her own feet.

"Arigato, Gaara-san"

"So, why did you fall asleep on the bottom of a tree?"

"I know, weird isn't it? But I was too tired to care." Sayaka said, relieved that Gaara didn't talk about yesterday. Yesterday was something she'd have liked to forget.

"So, do I have to get registrations now?"

"No, I did them for you."

"Arigato."

"So I've thought about it and would you take up the Sunagakure ninja academy?"

"Huh?"

"As a teacher."

"Hai, Why not? I don't mind."

"Hai, it's settled then. Just make sure you don't hurt the children too much. I love my people and land but the only problem they have is that they complain a lot. The list of complaints I have to go through everyday is crazy. They're lucky I'm an insomniac." Gaara grumbled.

Sayaka laughed her merry and clear, ringing laugh.

"You do know you're complaining now, don't you?"

"Well, what exactly do you expect? I'm from Suna as well so I'm bound to have some characteristics of my people."

"Hai, but I have a question. Will I get assigned to a team or something?"

"Hai."

By this time they had reached the Uchiha compound.

"Well Sayaka-san, I must go in now. Are you coming?"

"Heeya, I think I'll….explore the compound."

Gaara raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

After he went inside Sayaka stood there a few minutes, alone in the silence. Then she took a deep breath and walked towards the forest. Although she'd been in Konoha for just over a month she'd never ventured into the main part of the Uchiha compound. Because Sasuke had nowhere else to go but didn't want to stay in that place he, out of days of hardwork, built a house just outside the forest which led to the compound. Sayaka had never gone beyond the forest so she didn't know what was coming towards her.

Sayaka was shocked. Everything had been left as it was. Broken glass panes, splintered wood, and even…stains of blood. Sayaka shivered at the sight. A deep pain formed in heart when she saw the dark compound. It was a cloudy morning and the sight felt even more depressing.

Suddenly she saw a house slightly away from the others. It had lettering on the roof.

Head of the clan's house.

Sayaka gulped. So this was the house Itachi and Sasuke lived in before…

Sayaka took a deep breath and was about to step inside when she looked at her feet. She still had her slippers on. She took them off as a gesture of respect and walked inside.

The minute she stepped inside rain started falling outside. In minutes it turned into a total downpour. Sayaka quickly entered inside and looked around. It felt very eerie and sinister. Somehow, although Sayaka had no idea about anything of this place, she felt that someone had been here….after the massacre. Sayaka entered the kitchen. Every piece of the crockery was stored away neatly in the shelves. The sky was rumbling and lightning flashed. For once, although Sayaka would rather die than admit it, she was feeling a little frightened. She was alone in this house which had held the soul of hundreds. What was even scarier was that they hadn't held the souls of just anyone. It'd held the souls of her ancestors. Her grandfather, great grandfather and so on. Sayaka didn't know what the next corner would hold for her. What shadows were lurking there next?

She made way to the master bedroom and entered the room. Everything was neatly kept. The bed made and dressing table arranged. However on the side table there was a photo frame upside down. Sayaka walked over and picked it up. It was clean as the glass was facing down. The picture was a family photo of young Sasuke and Itachi with Mikoto and Fugaku. Sayaka looked at the picture for a while. Then she kissed her fingertip and placed on the photo. Suddenly a fierce throbbing shot through her head. Sayaka clutched her head and winced in pain.

"_Your father loves you very much."_

"W-Who's there?" Sayaka said still in pain. She was forced to kneel down for the throbbing was too great.

"_No he doesn't, he likes Aniki-san way better."_

"_Very good Sasuke, you will reach the level of your brother soon."_

"_Aniki-san, will you help me with the shuriken jutsu?"_

"_I'm sorry; I'm very busy, some other time."_

"_I'm very sorry to inform you that Shisui Uchiha has died."_

"_We think you may have something to do with his death."_

"_Go on cling on to your life, foolish otouto."_

"_You can only gain enough power to defeat me by hating me."_

"_You have the potential to gain Mangekyo Sharingan."_

"_Kill your best friend, gain the ultimate."_

The pain was worse than ever now. She couldn't bear it.

"_Are these hallucinations? Are these real conversations? Is Aniki-san Itachi? Why is my head hurting?"_

"Imouto-san?"

This time the voice was real.

"Imouto-san! What's wrong?" Sasuke rushed over to her and kneeled down to see what was wrong.

"Nothing" Sayaka suddenly felt the pain subduing.

"Why did you come here? Especially now of all times?"

"I don't know why I came here."

Sasuke sighed and helped her stand up.

"This place…I hoped I wouldn't have to come back to this place. It's pretty much like I remember it."

"Gomensai, I…..I wanted to see where you lived before the…"

"…..Massacre."

"Well it's okay I guess, but why were you in pain."

"I don't know. I heard voices. I heard your voice and Itachi's voice and I think the voice of our parents. And some unknown people as well."

"What were they saying?"

Sayaka repeated the various conversations.

"_These are different conversations we had. I don't want to worry her by saying these are real."_

"They're probably your sub-conciousness. Don't worry about it,' kay?"

" Okay."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Please vote in the poll 'kay?


	16. I feel sorry for you Imouto

Hallo everyone, I'm very sorry to inform that the rate of uploading will decrease since I 'm watching Bakuman. I'll try to upload once every two weeks **at the least.** I hope you liked the picture of Sayaka.

BTW: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT MY BIRTHDAY DAY AND MONTH IS JUST A WEEK AWAY FROM MY MOST HATED NARUTO CHARACTER. SASUKE UCHIHA. HIS BIRTHDAY IS ON 23rd JULY AND MINE ON 30th JULY. BLECHHHHH! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN BORN ON 19th JANUARY(GAARA'S B-DAY) OR 9th JUNE(ITACHI'S B-DAY) OR 3rd JULY (NEJI'S B-DAY) OR 9th MARCH(TENTEN'S B-DAY). THESE FOUR ARE MY TOP FAVORITE CHARACTERS. GAARA'S ON TOP THE NEJI AND ITACHI ARE SECOND. THIRD IS TENTEN.

P.S: SINCE THE LINK TO THE PIC DIDN'T COPY CHECK IT ON MY PROFILE.

* * *

(In the old compound)

"imouto-san, with your permission I would like to show you something. I must warn you it definitely won't cheer you up."

"Hai, I guess." Sayaka said puzzled.

Sasuke led her a little deeper into the forest. It was still raining hard so Sayaka got soaked. Then she saw it. Hundereds of gravestones. Or more preferably the gravestones of victims of the Uchiha clan massacre.

"Oh my god…." Sayaka said, looking in devastation.

"Yeah, you can probably guess what this is."

"I…..I….never got why you left Konoha….left people who respected you. I never got why you wanted to kill your own brother. I…..never got why you tried so hard. But now I do…..understand a little. This one sight showed me everything."

Sasuke was astonished to find tears streaming down her face.

"I….I thought you had nothing to regret. I made a vow that I wouldn't ever let you touch Itachi-nii san. That backfired. You kept your vow. I…" Sayaka's eyes snapped open and Sasuke saw, undoubtedly, the will of fiery determination.

"I have the same past as you do."

Sasuke frowned.

"_What does she mean same past?"_

"The lady who adopted me was a former ninja of Kirigakure and she ran an orphanage. She took care of me for seven years in total. But then…."

Sayaka sobbing hard this time, Sasuke put his arm around her but she shook it off.

"It was my fault. I was afraid….scared…to….."

"Scared to what?"

"Die"

Sasuke looked at her anxiously. She was looking down…recalling memories she wanted to forget. Sasuke, at that moment, realised that he had absolutely no idea about who she was. His sister…..no, twin sister. Who was she? What deeds had she performed? Which of them were burned on her young and vulnerable shoulder? He didn't know anything. However Sasuke found himself wanting to know.

"Imouto-san, will it help if you tell me what happened"

Sayaka continued to look down.

When Sasuke had nearly given up hope Sayaka spoke in a quiet voice

"I'll tell you"

* * *

_(A ten year old Sayaka came bounding in the room)_

"_Obaa-chan, when is dinner gonna be ready?"_

"_In a few minutes, koishii (sweetest or dearest)."_

"_You never call me Koishii! May I go outside_ to _play with Onii-san?" Sayaka said, hugging the lady who_ _was browsing through her collection of books._

"_Hai, of course you may."_

"_Arigato gozaimasu"_

"_You're feeling very formal today." Kameyo Hozuki chuckled._

" _Hai. See ya."_

_Sayaka ran out of the room._

"That's one wild girl." _Kameyo Hozuki thought._

_Sayaka bounced along the long corridor of the orphanage when she saw an orphanage nurse._

"_Konnichi wa, Miho-san." Sayaka said to the young and pretty nurse who was entering her room._

"_Konnichi wa, Sayaka-kun." Miho greeted back._

_Miho wore a sky blue low-neck T-shirt and white knee-length skirt. Her hip-length wavy brown hair was tied into a cute ponytail on her head. Miho was an orphan herself but as she was a little older than the others, nearly twenty five , and had nowhere to go, she offered to take up the job._

"_Where is Onii-san?"_

"_Playing."_

"_Okay then, see ya."_

_Sayaka continued running until she heard a loud crash. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw two boy shinobi, no more than 15 years old, standing next to a completely destroyed doorway. One had a katana in his hand and the other a scroll. Both had black spiky hair and blue eyes, an unusual combination. They were both quite good looking, but the expression on their face ruined their handsome looks._

"_What do you…?" Suddenly a figure came before Sayaka_

_Miho stood in front of Sayaka with a kunai in her hand. A determined look crossed her face. _

"_Oh look, the savior has come." The one with katana said mockingly._

"_Shut up, what do you want?"_

"_You; or the little girl."_

"_What the hell do you mean?"_

"_Come on, we don't wanna hurt you lady. Give…"_

_But Miho was already charging towards them making some hand signs._

"_Lava Release: Lava senbon"_

_A group of senbon covered in lava whipped towards the Shinobi. They avoided them one by one, jumping out of the way._

"_Damn! Which one is Sayaka?" The one with the scroll asked his partners._

"_It could be the rare Lava user. But I have a hunch that it's that brat." His companion answered, pointing to Sayaka who was huddled in the corner, shivering and hugging her knees._

"_What do you want with her? Leave her alone." Miho said angrily._

"_Oh, if we took your word for it then we wouldn't have traveled so far." The one with the scroll said._

"_We are the great Shimura brothers. He's Hajime and I'm Hachiro." The one with the scroll said._

_Hajime smirked evilly and pushed Miho aside roughly._

"_Move aside, Bitch." _

_Miho hit her head very hard on the wall and passed out._

"_Hmmm… fierce one, that."_

"_Stop yapping and get the girl and go!" Hachiro said impatiently._

_Sayaka made a weak attempt to run away but Hajime grabbed her by her wrists._

"_Oh, don't you want to come with us? How unfortunate." Hajime said menacingly._

"_L-Let me go!"_

"_No, we have orders from our master, Orochimaru-sama."_

Hajime pulled Sayaka very close to him and ran his fingers through her soft elbow length hair and whispered into her ear.

"You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? In a few years time you'll be a delicious little thing for men to have in bed."

While moving his head back, Hajime purposely made his lips touch Sayaka's soft and flawless skin as he ran his lips across her neck.

"Maybe you already are."

_**(Sayaka didn't mention this part to Sasuke)**_

_Although Sayaka was young at the time she was old enough to understand what that meant. Tears streamed down her face as she helplessly cried. _

"_Leave her alone." An old but determined voice said._

_Both the boys turned back to see Kameyo standing there, a kunai in hand as she fearlessly charged towards them._

"_Gah, Despicable. First we fight Akatsuki and now some old Kirigakure ninja. What a difference." Hachiro growled._

"_If you hadn't played around with the girl and taken her we wouldn't have been in this damn mess."_

_Hachiro and Hajime then moved around with the sole reason of tiring Kameyo out._

_As they had deciphered, Kameyo was panting after a while, for just a few seconds though._

_A few seconds was all they needed._

_Hachiro stabbed the old woman on the leg and she collapsed wincing in pain._

"_NO! OBAA-CHAN!" Sayaka cried and stumbled where Kameyo was lying, clutching her leg in pain._

"_Awww…..Did we hurt your Obaa-chan? How sad." Hajime sneered._

"_Kill her."_

_Sayaka looked at them both, startled and afraid._

_Hachiro gave the blood stained kunai to her._

"_Release her from her pain."_

_Hajime then put his own kunai on Sayaka's throat and said, "Kill her or we kill you and then kill her."_

_Sayaka looked at the old lady, Kameyo was smiling._

_Sayaka took the kunai and pierced it into Kameyo's heart._

_She was too shocked to realize Kameyo was dead. Too shocked to realize that it was dinner time. Too shocked to realize that the wet thing on her skin was blood. Too shocked to even cry._

_Sayaka touched the blood on her arm. How did she feel no pain? Whose blood was this? Kameyo's._

_That's when it dawned upon her. Sadness broke over her like a wave._

_Sayaka took the kunai in her hand and slit the palm of her right hand. (She's right-handed)_

"_Hey what are you doing?" Hajime asked frowning._

_Sayaka didn't even look at them._

"**I promise…I promise….I vow I'll avenge you by killing everyone…..Everyone who was involved in this. I will kill them all. One by one. Give them a torturous death, a brutal one."**

_Sayaka smiled menacingly. _

_Sayaka turned her head around sharply and looked at both of them, there was such intensity in her coal black eyes that both of the brothers were quite taken aback. Intense anger; intense hate; intense…lust. Lust for power; Lust for revenge. Sayaka eyes were unmistakably full of darkness. The innocence she once held was gone. The innocence had been replaced with pain._

"_I'll do anything to gain power. If I gain power I'll do anything."_

_Hajime, Hachiro. I'll make sure you're dead by my 25__th __birthday." Sayaka said, smirking in the way Sasuke did._

_Hajime and Hachiro felt a little uncomfortable._

"_For what reason…..For what reason were you asked to do this? What pleasure do you obtain by destroying other people's live? What pleasure do you obtain by ruining them? What pleasure do you obtain…by killing the people they love the most?"_

_Even Hajime and Hachiro reflected upon these judicious words. They thought about their grandfather. The one who had forced them to lead such an infamous life. He blackmailed their father into making them Orochimaru's test subjects. Just because he was a part of the Konoha council. Danzo Shimura. _

_Hajime was the first to recover._

"_Well dearie, I have a gift for you then."_

_Hajime unrolled the scroll they were carrying and made a few hand signs._

_A huge creature with the head of Orochimaru with fangs but neck of a long snake came out of the scroll. Before Sayaka could even reflect on what's happening, it bit her soft neck._

_For a few seconds Sayaka couldn't feel anything but then a slight throbbing started. It grew and grew and grew until Sayaka couldn't feel anything anymore. She screamed with agony. It was more than her defenseless body could bear. She clutched her hair and coughed blood._

"_**This will make me more powerful. I must tolerate it."**_

* * *

**A/N:** How'd you like it? Two requests.

1: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

2: VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!


	17. Suna At Last!

**I forgot the thanks for the chapter 14. Anyway, here goes, Thanks Shifuni and Storm. Thank you Shifuni again for chappie 15. **I hope your life is good. Mine isn't but the upside is that I took refuge in having sweet and succulent ripe mango for the dessert after lunch. YUMMMMM! Well, that info wasn't necessary but I have to enjoy the little things in life now. THE TEENY, TINY, MICROSCOPIC THINGS IN LIFE.

* * *

(Where we left off)

Sayaka sighed and continued to look down. Sasuke closed his eyes, taking in the story when he realized something.

"What about the one you were calling…nii san?" Sasuke said with a hint of envy in his voice.

"I….I don't know what happened to them."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, I just remember their hair colour. Aniki, who was older, had kinda grayish, whitish hair and Onii-san had black hair."

"I see. Any special characteristics?"

"Well, I remember Onii-san was very good at drawing."

Sasuke stiffened.

"Nani?"

"Nothing. You should be getting ready for your trip."

"Oh, now I feel like I'm going to miss you." Sayaka hugged an astonished Sasuke.

Sasuke found himself smiling as he hugged her back and then gently pushed her away.

"You really ought to be going now."

Sayaka nodded and together walked back to the new Uchiha house.

"Sasuke." Sayaka said before entering the house.

"Hn"

"Did you notice that there were no cobwebs in the old house?"

Sasuke looked at her in utter amazement and then realized what she said was right. The house had been lying there for a long time. There should have been some.

"All the more better, I hate spiders….and every other insect. Hell, I even hate butterflies."

"You're afraid of them?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Listen, I'm warning you, do **not **mock me." Sayaka said, glowering at him.

"Gomen." Sasuke shrugged, still smirking.

Sayaka rolled her eyes and walked inside.

* * *

(Good bye)

Sayaka and Sakura walked a little ahead of Sasuke and Gaara, with Sayaka chattering away lively, when Sasuke suddenly grabbed a fistful of Gaara's shirt and growled,

"You try anything with my sister, you're dead." He hissed.

"You _do_ remember I'm the Kazekage, don't you? Hands off." Gaara said, raising his eyebrows, apparently not very disturbed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and let go of Gaara.

"Don't you trust me? Gaara smirked.

"No" Sasuke muttered.

"Well, your problem then." Gaara shrugged and continued.

Sasuke glared daggers at him and continued walking as well. Why did that damn Kazekage have to be so witty?

When they reached the gate Sayaka gave Sakura a peck on the cheek and hugged Sasuke.

"I'll be seeing you in about a month Onii-san. Sayonara."

"Hai, take care." Sakura said, waving.

"Sayanora" Sasuke muttered.

"For gods 'sake Sasuke! Couldn't you be a _little_ affectionate? I mean every time you talk to someone it feels like you're going to bash them up the next moment." Sakura said, exasperatedly after Gaara and Sayaka had left.

Sasuke blinked. About four years ago Sakura wouldn't have dared talk to him like this. She would hang on his every word and fake agree with him. To tell you the truth that was what pissed him off.

Sasuke, much to Sakura's surprise, pulled Sakura close and kissed her. At first Sakura's body was stiff with astonishment, however, relaxed and put her arms around his neck.

Sakura was blushing by the time they pulled away.

"Sasuke, I just thought of something."

"Nani?"

"What if…we had a boy with pink hair?"

Sasuke mentally groaned. A boy with pink hair sounded _**horrible**_.

"I have no answer to that. Let's just….hope for the best."

* * *

(Gaara and Sayaka)

"Exactly how much time will we take to reach?" Sayaka asked.

Gaara stared at her.

"There is no word called _exactly_ in the ninja world."

"Fine, approximate. Without any obstacles."

"Two days."

"That's too long. Isn't it possible to speed up the process?"

"Well, if you travel in the speed of light, yes."

"Well, if you travel in the speed of sound?"

"No"

"*SIGH* Okay then."

"Sayaka-san, there's something I want to ask you."

"Hai?"

"Why did you refuse to kidnap Jinchuuriki?"

Sayaka's eyes widened at the question.

"Ummmm…why…?" Sayaka asked, in a I'm-trying-to-sound-suspicious-and-failing voice

"Because I'm curious." Gaara said, bluntly.

"Well…I don't really have to tell you anything."

"I see."

"Well, may I ask you something as well."

"No, you didn't answer my question."

"Fine I'll tell you. It's not complicated. I just don't think that Jinchuuriki should be treated this way."

"Accepted, what did want to ask me?"

"I….this is a very strange request but, can you tell about Uzumaki Naruto?"

"When you ask me that way it gives me an impression that you're spying for someone, or preferably, The Akatsuki."

"No I meant about his life, and and ummmm….." Sayaka said, panicking.

She trailed off as she sensed Gaara trying to hide a smile.

"Gosh, you scared me. So, will you tell me?"

Gaara nodded yet wondered how hardly anything ruffled her good temper. However, as Gaara was good reading at eyes, that her eyes held sadness that was always present. It was the same look, exact same, Naruto had in his eyes. The longing for someone to call a father, a mother. Someone who didn't raise eyebrows at who they were. Everyone hated the monster inside Naruto and, although his friends appreciated Naruto and held him close to their heart, they could not help being a little fearful about what the blond haired man would bring to them next. They would do anything for Naruto but they couldn't help, since all of them were influenced by their parents, they couldn't help wondering what kind of dark thoughts he thought. The only people who truly cared about him(And I mean _**really**_ care about him) were Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka and Hinata.

**A/N: Yes, unlike most other GaaraXOC Fanfics, I am going to put Naruto as one of the most important characters and one of the closest people to Sayaka. I think that no Naruto story is complete without Naruto Uzumaki in it. And expect quite a bit of NaruXHina and NejiXTen in the sequel and here as well. Sorry but I REALLY can't write SasuXSaku. SORRY! You probably hate me but I seriously suck at it. ItachiX hana stays though.**

"Naruto is a quite a remarkable person. Although, when I first met him I was a mass murderer, so I didn't really understand him. His personality was what interested me most. Always smiling. He lives with the evergreen dream of his, to become Hokage. However I don't understand where all your curiosity is coming from."

"I…I've heard so much about him in the Akatsuki and believe it or not they were all praises. It's amazing how even Pein-sensei didn't manage to capture him."

"Well, could Nagato-san have captured you in your peak?"

"Not really."

"Well then it shouldn't be that amazing to you."

* * *

(Two days later)

"Well, we're here."

Sayaka stared in amazement at Suna. It wasn't very big but the structures were amazing. Each house was unique in its own way. The streets were narrow, however gave you a sense of safety. In the middle was the enormous structure which was the Kazekage Tower. As she had assumed, there were no trees in Suna. Despite the size and the lack of infrastructure, it was strangely beckoning. Warmth flooded out of it. The young lady didn't take much time to adjust to the city. As she walked through the long winding streets along with Gaara, people looked and smiled at her, probably because she was with their military leader but still, Sayaka found herself smiling back.

"There aren't any trees here, are there?"

Gaara smiled at the question and motioned towards her. He led her to the back of the tower.

Sayaka's eyes widened.

A healthy, strong and lofty Sakura tree stood there, covered in heavenly pale pink blossoms. It was so tall and wide that it nearly covered that whole side of the tower. A few blossoms were scattered on the ground.

"This is….who planted it?"

"You…..well, us"

"No way…this can't be….that one." Sayaka took in the full length and breadth of the massive tree.

"It is." Gaara said. He was quite enjoying the shocked expression on her face.

"Well, I'm very tired. May I….."

"Of course." Gaara led her to her room.

It was quite large with a bedroom, a bathroom and a sort of mini Kitchen-cum- dining room with a kettle, tea and a small round dining table.

"It's really nice, Arigato."

"Well, I'll leave you to rest then." Gaara then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sayaka looked around. The curtains were dark and thick to keep the scorching sun out. It was around 4 o'clock and sun was starting to lessen. The window was very large, most definitely big enough for even Chouji to get through. The window was so close to the Sakura tree that Sayaka could very easily climb onto the tree. The view beyond the Sakura tree was the barren desert and in the far end, the horizon.

"_It's all so beautiful. I don't regret coming here now."_

* * *

A/N: You guys aren't voting in the poll, PLEASE VOTE! And remember to review! SAYONARA!

LONG LIVE JAPAN!DATTEBAYO!


	18. Mission For Itachi

我愛羅99 (Gaara99)

Hiya, SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING, HAD WRITERS BLOCK!How are ya? I'm fine thank you. Well, I'm stuck in a place where it rains for a week NON-STOP. Swear to god, I'm serious It's been raining for a week straight. Actually Kolkata is receiving the most rain in monsoon this decade. The weirdest thing is that this god-forsaken city is so large that in different places its different weather. Weird.

P.S: If you're wondering how I have such good English(I'm not modest) It's because I've lived abroad for most of my life. Well, I'm only 12 so let's just say eight years approximately

* * *

(Suna)

"Well, I should probably take a nap." Sayaka said yawning.

She changed into deep purple shorts, however unlike the normal ones she wore in public these covered only half of her well-toned thighs. Her white top was very loose and one side of the half-sleeved t-shirt exposed her right shoulder until her elbow with a black bra strap showing. She pulled her blue scrunchie and shook her hair free.

She then switched on the AC(yeah, they have it here) and climbed inside the bed. It was surprisingly soft and comfortable. Soon she found herself drifting off to sleep.

(two hours later)

Gaara sighed, it was time for tea. Sayaka was probably asleep so he had to go call her. He looked at the piles of papers which greeted him the minute he entered the Kazekage tower. He hadn't seen Kankuro yet.

"_Probably updating his puppet collection." Gaara thought as he walked over to the door._

Just then, a messenger entered and bowed.

"Kazekage-sama, personal message from Temari-sama."

Gaara took the scroll and dismissed the messenger.

_Dear Otouto-san,_

_We(Shikamaru and me) have decided the wedding date to be on December 31__st__. How are things in Suna? Oh, and the most important thing, I have heard rumours that you have allegedly KISSED SAYAKA? Excuse me, you should have informed me. Anyways, good luck on your relationship. I shall be arriving in about a week._

_Love, Onee-san._

Gaara stared at the scroll. Where the hell did she find out that they kissed? Gaara shook his head and sighed. They'd just kissed, so what.

Gaara walked upstairs and knocked on Sayaka's door. No answer.

Gaara pushed the door open and went inside. She was standing there, in front of the window. Her smooth shoulder was visible, her open hair was fluttering in the wind. The cool desert night breeze hit her cheeks, making them flush.

"Konban wa, Gaara-san." Sayaka smiled towards him.

"Konban wa."

"This room has a lovely view."

"Yes, you're lucky. It was the only one available."

"Really? I'd die for a room like this."

"Die?"

"Figuratively. By the way, who's going to take over my duties when I go back after a month?"

"Well, Temari-nee san will. She's planning her wedding now."

"That's okay then."

"Well, I came to tell you that tea's ready."

"I might skip. I'm not very hungry."

"Why don't you visit the library?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Temari-nee san wrote to me. She said she'll get married on 31st December."

"That's wonderful! So Shikamaru-san will be your brother-in-law?"

Gaara stared at her. He'd never actually thought of it like that.

"I guess."

"So, aren't you going to get married?"

"No, I haven't found the right person yet."

"What is your description of 'the right person'?"

"Someone who's not a fan girl. I just have too many."

"Pretty avid description" Sayaka laughed. Even Gaara found himself smiling.

"Sasuke-nii san must have found it easy to select a wife, since they're all head over heels for him." Sayaka stated cruelly, with a hint of bitterness.

"You sound like you hate Sasuke-san."

"Well, I don't hate him. I quite like him actually, but he was so ruthless with Konoha and especially Naruto-san"

"You know about it?"

"Well since I was forced to tag along Madara like a little puppy I had to listen to Sasuke-nii san's idiotic reasoning. I mean, what did Konoha have to do with the Uchiha Clan Massacre? I understood his need to kill Danzo but not to destroy Konoha. And why burden his misfortune on Naruto-san? And I nearly went demented hearing the word revenge. Revenge This Revenge That, Stop it already!" Sayaka said rolling her eyes.

"Sasuke-san was very much influenced by Madara. I admit there was a point when I thought it wasn't possible to reform him. But Sakura-san and Naruto-kun really tried hard to bring him back. Besides, had you met Sasuke-san?"

Sayaka grinned.

"I have, but since I used to wear an oversized Akatsuki cloak which covered me from top to toe he never knew and….." Sayaka glanced at Gaara

"…I intend to keep it like that."

"Toushite?"

"Well…..let's just say we _weren't _best friends." Sayaka cocked her to one side and smiled innocently, however her eyes contained a mischievious look, making her look absurdly adorable.

"Okay then. So are you coming for tea?"

"Heeya, I think I'll take a walk."

Gaara looked at her.

"You like taking walks, don't you"

"You bet!"

* * *

(Walky time!)

Sayaka stepped out of the air conditioned Kazekage tower to be welcomed by the cool evening desert breeze.

"So this is one of five great villages. Deidara-san told me it was very….artistic." Sayaka recalled. Deidara and Sasori were the only other people of the Akatsuki who were even tolerated by Sayaka.

"_I'll take a trip to the library." She thought._

Sayaka walked through the narrow street-ways of Suna observing the different kinds of people who ventured in and out of little houses.

"Excuse me, where is the Suna Library?" Sayaka asked a jolly woman, whose face was fiddled with chicken pox marks.

"You're the foreigner with Kazekage-sama, aren't you?"

"Hai, toushite?"

"Nothing."

Sayaka looked at the lady in puzzlement and then asked her again.

"You must go straight and then turn on the second left."

"Arigato, sayonara."

"Sayonara"

Sayaka continued to walk towards the library and soon reached its gates. It was nearly as big as the Kazekage tower with gigantic double doors.

"Well here goes." Sayaka muttered to herself and pushed the doors open.

It was so big that it took her a few minutes to take in the sheer size of the library.

"_This is so cool! This'll keep me going for a month." _Sayaka thought in delight as she walked inside. There were hardly any people there, just a few old people reading the newspaper.

"Hmm….let's see, Mystery section, Romance section….blechhhh, Action section…Yippee! Adventure section, Horror Section….cool, the 'how to' section….hmmm I've seen that before….oh right, Sai-san carries one all the time.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Konoha)

"Itachi-san, I have a mission for you." Tsunade said from behind piles of paper in her office.

"Nani, Tsunade-sama."

"This is an A-ranked mission involving your team. The Otogakure ninja have killed a few villagers from our land at the border of Oto and the fire country. I want you and your team-mates to go and negotiate a treaty between the Daimyō of Otogakure, which states that the Oto ninja should be slain before a war initiates between the two lands."

"Understood, Tsunade-sama. When shall we assemble and start the journey?"

"Tomorrow, precisely at 9:00 AM. And Itachi, I must warn you that there will be a handful of robbers and probably even assasins. My request to you Itachi is….please watch over Inuzuka Hana."

"Toushite?" Itachi asked, a little surprised.

"Well….the head of the Inuzuka Ichizoku, Inuzuka Tsume, who is her mother, has died in a mission a few days earlier. No one outside the Inuzuka, except Masahiko Daisuke, knows of this. However Hana has suddenly been burdened with the responsibilities of her Ichizoku. She will probably be tense after these rapid events. I only hope it will not affect her fighting techniques and excellent medical prowess. We are looking over the possibilities of having Kiba replace her as the head. However, that hasn't been done for over three centuries in any clan so it would be a risk."

Itachi astonished by the news but nevertheless maintained his cool attitude.

"Itachi, I'm counting on you to make this mission a success. We can't afford to lose this. I know it is a lot to ask for on your first mission but Konoha has a major shortage of shinobi. If this mission doesn't go well, there will not only be a war between Madara but also with Otogakure."

"I understand. I'll help her."

"Arigato, Itachi."

* * *

SORRY! I HAD A MAJOR BLOCK IN MY HEAD! This is possibly the start of ItaHana so brace yourselves.

Vote!

Review!


	19. Mum's The Word, Trusting Kazekagesama

我愛羅99 (Gaara99)

Hiya, I appreciate the reviews. Thanks for the great inspiring words.

Arigato:

Shifuni

Budda

Anonymous reviewer, Storm

* * *

(In Suna)

It was nearly Nine p.m. in the night. Sayaka had spent a magical three hours reading classics in the darkened library. She could see the librarian was itching to close down, however didn't dare say anything to a person who even knew the Kazekage.

"Sheesh, they're acting like I'm his wife or something."

"**You know you want to be. Haai!"**

"Who are you?"

"**Your inner. Everyone has one. Haai!"**

"So?"

"**Your lucky, I'm cooler than the others. Haai!"**

"If you were, then you wouldn't speak…well think, such untruths."

"**Untruths my…..well our foot. You know you like him. True love is invisible at first. Haai!"**

"Shut the hell up!"

"**Aww…hit a nerve? Come on, you really liked the kiss. "**

"Get out of my head, NOW!"

"**Well hun, I would but there's a hitch….you can't get rid of your real feelings. Haai!"**

"I never knew I had a matchmaker inside me. I don't want one."

"**I'll be there, when you have your next kiss. Haai!"**

"Shut it. And stop saying Haai!"

"**Fine hun. "**

* * *

(In Konoha)

"Hana-sama, house no. three's roof has broken."

"Hana-sama, we have arranged Tsume Inuzuka's memorial to be after a month."

"Hana-sama, we have decided to postpone the celebrations of the Inuzuka-ninken holy matrimonial."

Hana sighed exasperatedly, "Who has weddings for dogs?"

These people had put her to work from the day her mother died. They didn't even let her grieve(not that she would sob over it). She hadn't slept for two days and had skipped four meals out of six. She didn't have any energy to do anything. Her clan was larger than any other, containing over a thousand members. Tsume herself had given up trying to control the clan.

"Hana."

"What is it now!" Hana snapped and looked up to see a cool Itachi staring at her sudden outburst.

"Itachi-san….I'm…Gomensai."

"It's okay. I heard…..I'm sorry. How did it happen?"

"Who else…Madara."

"Why?"

"More people to revive." Hana sighed again. Why did there have to be war? Why did there have to be bloodshed. Like every other animal-lover, Hana valued peace.

The only person actually supporting her right now was her beloved brother Kiba and her triplet ninken.

"Yes, anyway, what did want to talk about?" Hana said, rubbing her temples.

"I came to enquire wether you have the details of the mission."

"Yes I do, Itachi-san. Thank you for asking."

Itachi nodded and stepped out.

While he walked back to the house, he couldn't help reflecting how much the Hana he had known had changed. She was now completely opposite of what she had been. A bubbly girl who talked for hours and hours with her dogs at her feet, wagging their tails nineteen to a dozen. A girl who used to look up to her team-mates till no end. He had always expressed his involvement in her nonsensical conversations as disgust, yet, after he left Konoha….he had found that it was the thing which had kept him going. Her lively chatter helped him forget the troubles he had with Fugaku. She was…more of an Inuzuka that time. Hot-headed, rash, irrational and…fiercely loyal.

_"Why has everything changed so much?"_

* * *

(Suna)

Sayaka was sitting by her window, badly wishing for combat. Damn! She had become too soft. She wanted to FIGHT! The urge was killing her. She wanted to….kill?

"No! I can't want that. I'm a good ninja now. No way I can do that. NO WAY!" She thought.

A knock on the door aroused her from her pondering.

Sayaka sighed and opened the door.

"Aren't you coming for dinner?" Gaara asked her, leaning on the frame of the door.

"Yes, I'm coming. Where exactly do we eat again?"

"Not, again. I haven't even told you yet. Well, the food is actually kept on a table."

"So, it's like a buffet?"

"No, this food is usually only for me, Kankuro and Temari."

"What about the council?"

"They have kitchens in their flats. We three don't have enough time to cook."

"That seems sensible."

"It is. Well, are you going to eat?"

"Yeah, do we have to sit there and eat."

"You can't. It's just food kept on a table."

"Oh, so you eat in your office."

"Yes…." Gaara was about to add 'swimming in a vat of paperwork'

"Okay, and another question."

"*SIGH* You seem a little too full of questions. Anyway what is it?"

"Where do you train?"

"That question and it's answer is a little too elaborate. I'll tell you later. In fact, life here will keep you busy. The kage's, including me, have a lot of things in store for you."

"Umm….okay, can I come after eating, to your office to hear what they have in store for me?"

"Yes, you may."

* * *

(In the dining room)

"This is a feast…?" Sayaka asked, unsure of what to think.

"Yeah…..kind of I guess." Kankuro said.

Gaara hadn't arrived yet.

"The kage's live….pretty…..lavishly."

"Not really. In a minute, Gaara will come in, grab a piece of bread and a glass of water and walk out to finish paperwork."

True to his word, Kankuro's prediction came true as Gaara performed Kankuro's exact words and walked out.

"I….can't believe it. He'll starve!"

"Yeah, but since he's doing it since he was fifteen. I'm surprised he's not malnourished. Actually, compared to what he eats, he's pretty well built. He's grown a hell lot since when he was a kid. I mean seriously, he's six feet, five inches now. "

"Yeah, I was a tiny when I was little, yet I'm six feet, two inches now." Sayaka said grinning.

"I see."

"Oh yeah, remind me when I forget I never want to be a kage."

* * *

(In Gaara's office)

"Yeah, so what did you want to tell me."

"I will tell a lot of things, but first, I will ask you something for a change."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know Mei-san?"

"Who?"

"Mei-san, The fifth Mizukage."

"Unless she's changed her name, no."

Gaara calmly took in her words and then took a photo of Mei out of his drawer.

"Why do you have a photo of her in your drawer?"

"I have a photo of all of them. In case I need to show illiterate people their photos."

"Hey!"

"I didn't say you were or even intended to give you that message. Pardon me."

Sayaka narrowed her eyes and laid her eyes on the photo…..

Her eyes widened in surprise and the intensity in them increased. Her hands started trembling and she gripped the photo tighter. Gaara look of mild indifference turned to one of slight concern.

"You okay?" Gaara asked her, frowning slightly.

"It's her…Miho-san."

"Miho-san?"

"Yes, but as to your question …I do know her."

"Alright, I won't ask any further questions. Now you asked about…the training ground."

"Yeah, where do you train?"

"Well, you see Sunagakure isn't as it seems."

"….?"

"*SIGH* Suna's on a hill."

"No it isn't."

"It may seem like it but it's true. It's actually situated on a hill. It looks like the surroundings are on the same level but actually the sand around us….is hundereds of metres deep. The training ground is…inside the hill."

"How come no one knows of this?"

"It's a close-guarded secret. The Kages know of this though…..so does the Akatsuki most probably."

"I see, I'm supposed to keep this a secret?"

"Yes, although it may seem as though Suna doesn't have much part in this war, Suna is actually helping out quite a bit."

"Oh yes, in what way?"

"Well, Suna is making all of the weapons, which are to be used in the war."

"Well, it's very interesting. Not bad, personally, now that you mention it, I feel Suna has better protection than the other four nations."

Gaara proceeded to walk out to show her where to train, when he felt her hand holding his. He looked back in surprise.

"Nani? Something wrong?" Gaara asked, looking at her, concerned at her lowered head.

"Why…why are you trusting me…with such important information?" Sayaka asked, in a shaking voice.

Gaara looked at her in astonishment and then slowly…a smile broke on his lips.

"Well, as I said in the last Gokage meeting, a world without trust is a world of inhumanity. If you are good then you'll guard this secret. It also helps us determine your loyalty."

Sayaka looked at him in shock, her eyes wide. No one ever trusted her with anything. Never; she had never been trusted. Ever…..yet here was the Kazekage himself. The Kazekage, who was supposed to be one of the most ruthless and cold of all kages, trusted her.

A smile of genuine delight crossed her beautiful face for a brief moment.

"Arigato, Gaara-san. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Gaara looked at her closely. He saw that the merry, real smile had been replaced by a bright, fake one.

Gaara, although he had never told or even mentioned it to anyone, was aware that each smile, each breath, each emotion of hers was an act. Her actions were all lies. It was like she was being her own shadow. It was like she was hiding herself from the rest of the world, hiding her tears, hiding her pain from the world. Shading herself from this terrible thing they called life. She was lying to the world as well as herself.

Sayaka suddenly blushed because she realized she was still holding Gaara's hand.

"G-Gomensai." Sayaka stammered, pulling her hand away from him.

Gaara simply nodded and motioned her to follow him.

* * *

(Konoha)

Hana, Itachi and Masahiko were about to set out for their mission. Shizune had come to see them off.

"Itachi, I have put a miniature clone of Katsuyu-sama in your backpack. When you have completed the mission you are to inform me by tying the report on Katsuyu-sama and releasing her. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Wakarimashta(Understood/I understand)"

"Sayonara, Shizune-san." Hana muttered, before commencing to leave Konoha.

"Sayonara, Hana-san." Shizune answered, a hint of worry in her voice.

Inwardly Hana rolled her eyes. Why were they all so worried about her? Seriously, Kiba and she mostly lived alone. Their mother's loss must be great to the clan but not to them personally. Not to mention that Kiba thought it was because of Tsume that their father, Jushirō, had left them.

"Hana, are you okay?" Itachi asked for the sake of politeness.

Hana was really pissed off now.

"Itachi! Not you too! Please get this into your head ...DEATH. Please don't think I'm mentally unstable or something, I'm FINE!" Hana stated angrily.

Itachi and Masahiko merely stared at Hana and her outburst as she fiercely turned back and stomped ahead.

"_Well, that basically confirms all my doubts about her being alright. At least one thing hasn't changed and that's her filthy temper." _Itachi thought.

"_Really, she's as annoying as she used to be."_

* * *

A/N: I know you're going to kill me for updating so late but I have been really watching Bleach intensely and have realized two things.

My fave characters up till now

Renji

Hitsugaya

Yoruichi

Byakuya

Rukia

Most hated characters

Aizen

(y'all are gonna kill me for this one) Orihime

Momo Hinamori only because she's a Aizen fangirl otherwise she's okay. I mean Hitsugaya's worth millions of Aizens

Oh and if you're confused 'cause I already have mentions of bleach on my profile, that was my cousin submitting changes when my account was open and I went to get a glass of water.


	20. Monster!

Hi, It's MEEE!Your fav(this excludes J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer) author. Thank you to **Shifuni **and **Storm,** you guys are really REVIEW. I need reviews. *SNIFF* *SOB*

Sayaka-Sheesh, you over-act too much

Me- Disclaim for me hun.

Sayaka- My pleasure…Gaara99 does not own Naruto because if she did then Masashi would be bankrupt and Viz Media would close her down immediately. And Karin would be dead. And Madara. Kabuto for sure. Oh, and Onee….*GIGGLE* O_nii_-san, Sasuke would be dead.

Sasuke- *DEATH GLARE* Onee-san? I'll injure you…badly.

Gaara- Lay a hand on her and you die.

Sasuke- Oh yeah, she's my Sister.

Gaara- She's my…what? Author, I demand you to give her a role in my life.

Gaara99- All in good time.

Sasuke- No way, do that and I'll put you in Tsukiyomi.

Gaara99- No you can't, you just became blind in the anime. Forget?

Gaara99- Commence the story!

* * *

(Suna)

"You sent for me, Gaara-san?" Sayaka asked him.

"Yes, as I'm aware, that immunity sickness of yours has subsidized. It has been a week since your arrival."

"Hai, Gaara-san."

"Then, would you like to meet your team?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Okay then, I'll have Kankuro escort you to them."

"Hai, arigato."

Sayaka, as instructed, waited below the Kazekage tower for Kankuro.

"Ohayo, Kankuro-san"

"You too, Sayaka. You ready?"

"You betcha"

Sayaka then, along with Kankuro, walked to a so-called drainage hole.

"Every shinobi has a jutsu to open this here. Ordinary villagers can't get in here." Kankuro explained as Sayaka looked on impatiently.

"I know, Gaara-san told me. Come on, I want to see my temporary team." She said impatiently as Kankuro made some hand signs.

The sides of the so-called drainage hole glowed green as he pulled the lid off.

"Okay here I go" Sayaka said, climbing down the hole and coming to a small tunnel.

"Well, come on, Ms. Bossy." Kankuro grinned as Sayaka mock-glared at him.

They both continued walking in the tunnel when they came across a wooden door saying **Training Ground.**

Sayaka pushed the door open and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Nani, Didn't Gaara come here with you."Kankuro said as Sayaka shook her head.

"He just showed me the opening; he never actually took me down here."

The sight in front of her was tens of Shinobi with their sensei. They were either training, or taking a break, or even chatting vigorously.

There were trees, plants and even grass.

"How is this possible? How can there be a kind of village In a Hill?" Sayaka asked, astonished.

"Well, you see, the diameter of this hill is very, very large, so we created a kind of layering in the hill. Each layer has its training ground. There's even an underground river here."

Sayaka was still shell-shocked. How…ingenious! Another kind of semi-village! And from what it sounded like, without that jutsu, no one can get in.

"So, where is the team?" Sayaka asked Kankuro.

Kankuro nodded and led her to a wooden door saying **Office**.

"They're in there." Kankuro said and smiled as she took a deep breath and went inside.

She blinked. How could this be? They didn't look much younger than her.

A handsome boy with spiky black hair and green eyes sat slumped in a chair, looking bored. He wore black pants and a blood red T-shirt. His Suna head-band was tied on his arm and he had a white scarf around his neck. His hadn't even looked at Sayaka. He continued looking down.

The next boy was a lot different than the previous one. This one had white hair and blue eyes. He outwardly had a quite cold appearance however the warm, cheeky grin on his face made up for that. He wore white knee-length shorts and deep purple T-shirt and a green flak-jacket. His head-band was tied on his forehead, like normal.

The last member was, to Sayaka's relief, a girl. She wore a lavender kimono with her headband tied around her waist. She had chestnut brown hair, tied into a bun, with hair needles in the shape of lilies pierced through it. Her beautiful ivory tinged eyes were looking at Sayaka intently.

"So you're my team, are you?" Sayaka said, cheerfully.

The boy with black hair finally looked up and snorted.

"You can't be our sensei. You don't look much older than us. I bet you can't fight for a toffee." He sneered rudely as Sayaka's hot temper started building up, however she bit her lip, trying to stop the anger.

"Well, you're right about the toffee thing, I don't like toffee, so why fight for it?" She said, trying to make a joke.

"Gee lady, you're pretty." The white-haired boy smiled and introduced himself.

"My name is Akihiro Suzuki. I'm 15 and my dream is to be the Kazekage! Yup!" He said, grinning.

The girl introduced herself as well.

"My name is Hitomi Hamasaki. I'm 15 years old and my dream is to be someone people can look upto." Hitomi said, in a shy voice.

"And you, Mr. Sulky?" Sayaka laughed but was cut off by the black haired boy's glare.

"My name is Takeshi Matsumoto. I am also 15 and I don't really like talking about what my plan….goal is, especially not to strangers like you."

"I see. Well, my name is Sayaka. I am 18 and my dream is just to be a good person."

"So, I'm going to be your sensei for the time being. So tell me about your battle styles."

"Kay, I specialize in short distance battle and I mainly fight hand-to-hand taijutsu." Akihiro said happily.

"I'm familiar with long-distance jutsu. I fight with senbon only." Hitomi said.

Sayaka's eyes moved to Takeshi. After a few minutes, when he still didn't answer, she spoke.

"What about you Takeshi?" She asked, in a kind tone.

Takeshi glared at her and said something which snapped Sayaka's far limited good humour.

"I'm not going to say anything to _you_! Especially someone who knows that damn Kazekage! He's a monster! He killed my parents! And as for dreams, my dream is to KILL HIM!" Takeshi snarled

Sayaka looked at him calmly, however her eyes glittered dangerously.

"Is that all? Is that why you want to kill him?" She said calmly, glaring at him.

Takeshi was quite taken aback by this answer and tried to glare back yet, as we all know, the famous Uchiha glare won.

"What do you know! You're just some soft home-bred girl." Takeshi said coldly as Sayaka raised her eyebrow.

"Really, is that what I am? I see I haven't told you my full name. My name is Sayaka Uchiha, one of the wielders of the Dojo Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan. My family is, what's left of it, two brothers who go under the names of Itachi Uchiha, older to me by five years, and Sasuke Uchiha who is older to me by….." Sayaka smiled.

"…..by a mere 7 minutes."

All three were gaping at her now.

"Well, I guess we should go report to Gaara-san." Sayaka said.

All the others were even more surprised at the fact that she was calling the Kazekage by his first name.

"You go if you wanna, don't drag me along" Takeshi said moodily but a little (like 'bout 1%) more pleasantly.

"No you're coming." Sayaka said firmly.

"You can't boss me around. You're only three years older…" Takeshi was cut off by Sayaka

"I'm going to turn 19 this month." She snapped.

"Doesn't make much of a diff…"

"Listen, you obnoxious little brat and no, I don't care how old you are or how less the difference we have in age, I'd say the same thing to you even if I was two and a half, if you really want to conspire against the Kazekage and become a international criminal go AHEAD! But if you push your luck and push my limit, it is going to be VERY bad for you! You have no idea about what I can be like when I'm mad SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sayaka said, finally breaking.

Thank you to my Filipina friend, Aleeyah for SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! (She can get violent when she's mad)

Takeshi gulped slightly but got up and followed the others. Frankly, the others were shocked, not at Takeshi's behavior but at the way Sayaka handled him.

Kankuro was waiting a little far away, talking to some ninja. When he saw Sayaka come out with the team he excused himself and walked over to them.

"You done?" Kankuro asked as she nodded.

"Yeah."

Takeshi glared at Kankuro, who glared back at him. What was that kid's problem?

As all three walked back to the tower, Sayaka and Takeshi stayed silent while Akihiro chattered away to Kankuro with Hitomi joining in shyly at times.

"Gaara-san, may we come in?" Sayaka said, speaking at last.

"Enter." Came the emotionless voice.

"Gaara, she has met the team and accepts they offer." Kankuro said.

"All right, I shall register them as a team." Gaara said, not a trace of emotion in his face.

Takeshi was, Sayaka could feel, stiffly glaring at Gaara openly. Gaara himself wasn't even looking at Takeshi. He knew the boy hated him and would do anything to kill him. Takeshi wasn't even present during Gaara's capture by Deidara and so, had never felt the sentiment the other villagers felt when Gaara nearly sacrificed himself by creating a gigantic sand shield over Suna.

After they had all left, including Kankuro and excluding Sayaka, Gaara breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the window which looked over the moonlit Suna.

"Relieved that Takeshi has left?" Sayaka asked him.

Gaara looked at her, surprised.

"He's told you then."

"Yes, although unlike most people, he complains about it quite openly."

"I really am a monster."

"Yup, you were a monster. But mark my words; I'm saying that in past tense. That rapping raccoon is gone. In the hands of another orange-masked monster. So what if _one_ person, that too an idiot, hates you. JA NE!" Sayaka said smiling warmly at him.

"How do you manage to keep so happy?"Gaara asked her curiously.

Sayaka got up and stood next to him.

"I think about nice things." Sayaka said, pointing to the heavenly moonlit Sunagakure.

"I see. Well this isn't the best view of Suna you know?" Gaara said.

"Really?" Sayaka said, laughing.

* * *

Author: Hope you likey because I likey writey.

Sayaka: Wierdo

Author: Why are you so MEAN!

Sayaka: Because you're an idiot. Anyway *PUTS ON FAKE GIGANTIC GRIN* Don't forget to RATE AND REVIEW!SAYONARA!


	21. Miscellaneous

Author: Hello! I hope you remember me. This week I had a terrible writer's…

Sayaka: Of course they remember you. They wouldn't be here if they didn't.

Sasuke: *SMIRK* See, she's smarter than you.

Author: Hmm….let's see…chapter 28….no….56…nope…aha….chapter 35 it is. Sasuke, get ready for your death in chapter 35.

Sasuke: Let's not be too hasty.

Author: Okay, I'll consider _if_ you do the plea for reviews and forgiveness for not uploading in two weeks in the end.

Sasuke: (Sulkily) Fine.

Author: Commence!

* * *

(Itachi's Mission)

"Damn! This Otogakure has too many mountains." Masahiko said, forcing himself up a 4000 m mountain.

Hana and Itachi stayed silent and continued climbing. Despite the fact that outwardly, Itachi seemed cool with it, inside he was very tired as he, along with his excellent battle prowess, possessed very low stamina.

As they reached the summit of the mountain they all sat down to regain their lost breaths.

"Well, Hana-san, Itachi-san, Will you proceed or stay here for the night?"

"Hana, you choose." Itachi said, calmly.

Hana could see that Itachi was tired and decided to do him a favour as a kind of invisible apology for snapping at him earlier.

"No Masahiko, I think we have covered enough ground for today. I'm very tired." Hana said, shaking her head.

The three then proceeded to put up their tents when Itachi realized something.

"Wait." He said to his team-mates as he narrowed his eyes and activated the Sharingan.

Just as he thought, they were actually in a Genjutsu.

"Quickly release your genjutsu, both of you." Itachi said calmly

Both Masahiko and Hana did as they were told when suddenly a man with light brown hair, wearing black robes, appeared before them.

"So, you three intend to pacify the two countries with an impractical little treaty. How juvenile! Treaties are futile in the current times. The fire country indeed has a leader with primitive thinking." The man said in a stuck-up manner.

Itachi replied calmly.

"You focus more on your vocabulary and manner of speaking than the situation at hand. I assume you have been sent to kill us….why not try doing it?" Itachi said blankly.

"Shut up. Since you're so eager to die I'll kill you first." The man said.

He then performed a series hand signs and two clones appeared behind Itachi.

Itachi immediately turned behind and stabbed the two in the stomach, causing them to disappear into a poof of smoke.

Masahiko stepped forward to help when Itachi spoke.

"No, there's no point in wasting your energy. Leave it to me."

Masahiko hesitated for a moment and then nodded. He understood that what Itachi was saying made sense.

Itachi then burst into hundereds of ravens, much to the man's astonishment.

The man looked around vigorously for Itachi and then laid his eyes on Masahiko and Hana.

"Well, since your dear friend has run away, I'll just pick one of you two." He said, with a sleazy smile which nearly made Hana gag.

"Well, let's see…I believe…..ladies go first." He said as Hana glared at him.

"Shut your gob, bumface." She muttered to herself; however it was loud enough for the man and Masahiko to hear.

"HOW DARE YOU! SO IT SHALL BE YOU WHO I WILL GET RID OF FIRST, FOOLISH GIRL!" The enraged man declared.

He took out two kunai and ran towards her.

Hana got into a battle stance and charged. Despite being a medical ninja she was very pro-efficient with taijutsu. Her speciality was in her powerful kicks.

The man charged with high force however Hana kicked the two kunai out of his hands.

"You seriously don't want to fight my taijutsu. I pity you. I'll tell you what; I'll fight you with my ninken to be nice." Hana said, smirking and jumping backwards with a somersault.

A sharp whistle escaped her throat and three growling dogs stepped out of the trees. They looked savagely at the man who had tried to hurt their beloved mistress.

"Fang over Fang!" Hana cried out as she turned and her dogs turned into twisting tornados and crashed into the place where the man was standing. However the man slipped out in the nick of time.

"Too slow!" The man cried out, overconfidently.

However, the Hana before him suddenly disappeared and the real Hana was fast approaching behind him, kicking him so hard that he flew back and crashed against a tree.

"I think that'll be all. How'd I do, Itachi-san?" Hana said, knowing Itachi was watching the scene from somewhere.

"Quite well actually. Your power _has_ increased slightly in the time we spent apart." Itachi said, stepping out of the trees.

"A bit! Sheesh, you forget I'm no combat-nin like you. I'm a medical ninja and these skills are actually quite advance for medical-nin." Hana scowled at him.

"Shall we put up the tent then?" Itachi asked Masahiko, ignoring Hana.

"Yes I think we should. It's getting dark." Masahiko said, looking at the setting sun.

They then set to work on putting up their own tents and before long two of them were asleep.

Hana lay awake, thinking about all that had happened to her the past week. How her mother had died and who she'd actually inherited the clan from.

"_Where are you, Otou-san?"_

* * *

(Suna)

Sayaka lay awake in the darkness, thinking about Takeshi and his resolve.

"_Why doesn't he see that things are different now? That Gaara's good now. That he is the leader of one of the five great nations and regimental commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Why are people like him so blind? I admit even Sasuke was like that. I actually can't believe he went back to Konoha and more importantly, Konoha accepted him back. It was probably because of Naruto. Oh, what I wouldn't do for a real friend like Naruto!" _

Sayaka sighed. It was no use. She still couldn't go to sleep. As much as she tried, her efforts for falling asleep were futile.

She got up and walked to the window. A cool desert breeze immediately greeted her. Overwhelming her to give a sigh of content. She missed her beloved pet. The one who lived for her, Ikimono. Oh if only that lioness could've lived in the desert she could've brought her. Despite never showing it to anyone, she cared about that lioness more than she cared about anyone else. She saw Ikimono as a person, not an animal. She loved Ikimono from the bottom of her heart.

Sayaka looked up at the seemingly blue moon. A strange peace filled her heart. She'd never felt anything like it. She couldn't explain the feeling in words, so she just kept on feeling it instead of thinking or trying to explain in words. Out of the innumerable times she'd seen sad scenes, this made up for everything. Sometimes, thinking back, she couldn't believe she survived in the Akatsuki for so long. She'd been told so many times how different from the other Akatsuki members she was. She valued other people's lives. She didn't like killing other people. She didn't like killing Jinchuriki. The mere fact that it was mere desperation that drove her to joining the Rogue organization said it all. She had let people go without killing them, eventhough they then knew it was her. She had had no reason to join the Akatsuki. She had taken everything for granted. Sayaka had accepted the myth that she was like the other members, that she didn't belong anywhere. That was not true. She belongs somewhere and it was up to her to find it. Everyone belonged somewhere. Even a plotting and shrewd villain like Madara. She did belong somewhere! And she will find it no matter what! She belongs to a home, a land, a village. She also belongs to someone's heart. Everyone in the Akatsuki were escapists. They were all too lazy to find where they belonged. All of them. Except maybe Konan. Konan joined the Akatsuki for love(god knows whether for Pain or Yahiko) which would mean for someone's heart.

"_Gomensai, Naruto-san, I'm stealing your catchphrase but I have to…nothing less will do. I'm going to find out where I belong. DATTEBAYO!" _Sayaka smiled at the thought. Somewhat of the childish innocence which had been lost nine years ago had been redeemed. Today. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were flushed. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing. Except maybe if Madara barged on her surreal thoughts. Maybe then. But nothing else. It was as if the world had stopped revolving, as if she was the last person standing. She never thought anything could be so beautiful, never. But why was it so beautiful? What made this one scene so special? The answer? A day Sayaka would always remember. It was Kameyo's Birthday.

Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't stop them or even try to stop them. This is the one day she allowed herself to cry properly. Kameyo was her life, her death, her everything. The only person who cared for her properly. Her mother, grandmother, sister, friend, aunty…..everything…..Kameyo was everything. Sayaka buried her head in her knees and cried.

* * *

(Day 1 of Takeshi Matsumoto)

Sayaka scowled as she got dressed. She had to see Takeshi Matsumoto's sulking face _again._ Wasn't once enough?

She stepped outside only to find Gaara leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Are you stalking me?" Sayaka asked bluntly and gloomily as Gaara raised his eyebrows

"_Someone's _feeling a run-down, although that's no excuse to be rude to the Kazekage, even if he _is_ the same age."

"Gomensai, I just feel so ratty!"

"Are you anxious on your first training session with Takeshi Matsumoto?"

"Pissed off suits my emotions more."

"Why? Afraid he might be stronger than you?" Gaara smirked as Sayaka glared at him.

"No way, I bet I could defeat him in ten seconds. And as to your question earlier, what exactly does being Kazekage have to do with age. Kages should be treated with respect, no matter how old they are. "

"Well, you obviously aren't treating me with respect. And as for your reasoning, let's just say I could really use you on a Gokage Summit."

"Why?"

Gaara looked at Sayaka as if she had asked what water had to do with drowning.

"They all look down on me because I'm young."

"Well that's rubbish! First of all, who are they to look _down_ on you? You're in the same rank as they are. Second of all, they're probably just jealous because you got made Kazekage way younger than they were." Sayaka said, nodding knowledgably.

Gaara looked at her queerly. Something about her made her unique. Nobody ever deciphered the strange behavior of the two other Kage(Ā and Onoki) in this way.

Sayaka smiled at him.

"It's not worth brooding over. Keep doing what you do well and you'll gain respect when the time comes. Make this war a success and you'll gain respect from not only the Gokage but the entire ninja world. Besides, what's there to worry? You have me on your side! Ja Ne! Regimental Commander." Sayaka saluted him and then proceeded to continue towards the training grounds in the hill."

"_You are strange, Uchiha Sayaka…But nonetheless, under that frivolous exterior you keep on…..lies a heart of gold."_

* * *

A/N: Sasuke, you have the honour.

Sasuke:*GRUMBLE* Make sure you vote for the story, otherwise author-sama's going to get mad and rampage the second largest city in India.

A/N: Don't be untruthful. *LAUGHS ANXIOUSLY*


	22. Surprise arrival

Hiya , I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! I haven't been feeling very well. Most of you have noticed that I've started a Bleach story and so I'll upload once every two weeks(sheesh, I was just about to type two years ) and another thing, my estimation of chapters for the story was crap. I'll need at least ten more chappies to finish this part of the story. I'm thinking of the title beforehand and came up with Yami No Hana: Flower Of The Darkness. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Training ground)

Despite the highly inspiring speech Sayaka had just given the Kazekage, she herself wasn't feeling very inspired.

She sighed and entered the training ground wearily. Hitomi smiled shyly and Akihiro grinned at her but Takeshi kept the neutral expression on his face.

"_Well ,at least he didn't glare at me."_ Sayaka thought.

"Well, I thought start off by you showing me your techniques."

Despite his cold demeanor, Takeshi would reluctantly follow her instructions if it meant he could become stronger.

"Hitomi-san, you go first." Sayaka said as Hitomi nodded.

Hitomi nodded and brought out nearly 10 senbon and threw them towards Sayaka with great speed and force.

Sayaka merely deflected them with a flick of her hand but caught one and examined it.

"Senbon is used for assassination and silent killing. First of all, yours are too noisy and second they're too thick. The thinner the senbon, the deeper it pierces."

Hitomi nodded and then spoke shyly.

"My senbon is actually thinner but since Suna's making the weapons I gave my senbon temporarily as a model for how to make them."

Sayaka considered and then nodded.

"Okay, then we'll work on the noise factor."

"O-Okay…B-But I was t-thinking…..C-could you t-teach m-me some….T-Taijutsu…b-because…"

" 'Course I will! Sheesh! You don't need to be so shy, I'm not going to gobble you up! I don't mind if you request me to teach you something new!" Sayaka grinned tom-boyishly at her.

"A-Arigato Sayaka-sama." Hitomi said.

"NANDO! Don't call me Sayaka-sama, it makes me nervous. Call me Sayaka-san, like normal."

"H-Hai."

"Akihiro-san, show me whatya got."

Akihiro nodded and charged at her, making hand signs and summoned shadow clones to surround her.

Sayaka ran her kunai through them in a single flowing movement as they burst into smoke when she saw Akihiro coming from above her with a blue ball.

A blue ball of chakra.

"_It couldn't be." _Sayaka eyes widened as she realised what it was.

Stopping him wasn't a problem but the fact that he even knew Rasengan was amazing to her.

Sayaka caught him by his wrist and effortlessly threw him on the ground, though careful not to hurt him.

"Impressive, how did you learn the Rasengan?"

"Because I've come here a few times before to train the ninja, to keep me out of trouble it seemed." A voice from the other

Sayaka turned around and a look of surprise crossed her face.

"Nani? Naruto-san, what are you doing here?"

Sayaka then looked at the figure standing a few feet behind him.

"Hinata-san?" She was even more surprised.

"O-Ohayo, S-Sayaka-san." Hinata said anxiously.

Sayaka found it hard to suppress a chuckle. It was so surprising to see the similarity between her and Hitomi. Even Naruto and Akihiro were alike, though not physically. Now all they needed was either Neji or Sasuke and the older replica of the Suna team would be done.

"Ohayo, Akihiro!"Naruto grinned.

"Ah, Naruto-kun." Akihiro smiled back.

"You taught him the Rasengan?" Sayaka asked.

"Yup. Seeing how cool it was he asked me to teach him."

Sayaka silently sighed. At this rate Naruto may even have taught the enemy in disguise his secret weapons.

"Well, um…..have you reported to Kazekage-s…"

" No, we were going there but we met Kankuro-kun on the way." Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll meet you after I finish training." Sayaka gritted her teeth. She was determined to take Takeshi down by a peg or two.

After both had left, Sayaka turned to Takeshi and spoke stiffly.

"Proceed."

Takeshi smirked and suddenly disappeared. Sayaka didn't flinch. Rule Number One: Don't panic in battle. Besides, being young herself, she knew how a teen's mind worked.

Takeshi silently appeared behind her and was about to punch her went she caught his fist without even turning around,

"You're never too quiet for the enemy. Remember, one wrong move and you're over. I felt you coming behind me and I felt the the air displacing when you lifted your hand up. If you had made it noisy but fast, you may have had a chance."

Sayaka let go of his wrist.

"Come here Takeshi-san."

Takeshi grumpily walked in front of her.

"You want to be strong? You should listen and stop sulking. Take what I'm teaching positively. Getting angry won't get you anywhere." She looked at Takeshi questioningly.

Takeshi stared at the floor and muttered an apology.

"That's better. And why don't you cheer up a bit. Don't you like training?"

Takeshi reluctantly gave her a small smile and stepped back.

Sayaka nodded and spoke.

"Who was your sensei?"

"No-one at all. We never had the privilege of our own sensei because of a certain brunette shinobi who rejects everyone on sight." Akihiro said, glaring at Takeshi.

"No-one asked you for opinions, Suzuki." Takeshi replied, glaring back at him.

"Shut up ."

"Nondescript."

"Teme."

"Baka"

Hitomi, who was anxiously watching the fight between Akihiro and Takeshi, decided to speak

"Uhh…Umm…..Please don't figh….." Hitomi was cut off by Akihiro and Takeshi.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO INTERFERE!" Both yelled simultaneously and continued bickering and calling each other names.

"But….." Hitomi trailed off when she felt Sayaka's hand squeezing her shoulder.

"It's amusing to see these petty fights. It's fun." Sayaka grinned.

Hitomi stared down at the ground miserably. Why did it feel like she was the only girl here?

* * *

(Later)

Sayaka had promised to meet Naruto and Hinata who were both staying in a hotel, however kept getting distracted.

Besides, there was a nagging worry in her heart. Despite her just mentioning it earlier, she was unexpectedly concerned about the fact that there hadn't been a single cobweb in the original Uchiha estate. It had almost seemed as if someone had searched through the whole place, scared all the spiders, who were supposed to common in Konoha, in that place away.

"_Who knows what's going on there." _Sayaka sighed in her thoughts. She lay down in her dark room, thinking.

"I wonder Naruto-san and Hinata-san are upto?" She muttered to herself when she stared in surprise at the clock.

"Sheesh it's nearly dinner time." Sayaka groaned and got up. Something always interrupted when she was thinking.

She locked her room and went down to the room where the food was kept.

"_Pity I don't get to see the chefs who cook such amazing food!" _Sayaka thought.

As she was observing the different kinds of food, Gaara entered the room, looking very tired. He hardly noticed Sayaka anxiously looking at him. Today he didn't even take anything to eat. Gaara just poured a glass of water, drank it, and then poured another one and restlessly proceeded to walk back to his sea of paperwork. Three different disputes at the north, East, and South borders of Suna and he had been given the task of solving them all at once. Not to mention sorting out a group of shinobi in separate divisions in the Allied Shinobi Forces. Kazekage indeed he was, but the wind country obviously took him and his inability to sleep for granted. But, Gaara trained for two years knowing that if he indeed managed to get elected as Kazekage, these responsibilities shall come along with it.

However, instead of proceeding, Gaara found someone holding his wrist firmly.

"You….should eat." Sayaka said.

Gaara stared at her for a few moments and spoke.

"What?"

"You should eat. Don't ruin your health like this. Paperwork can wait but the war can't. You owe to the hundreds and thousands who are relying on you, the regimental commander, to win this war for them. You have to stay healthy for that."

Gaara sighed and looked at her. She had a kind but firm expression on her face. He knew it was useless to argue, but he also knew that what she said made sense. He was determined to end this war positively. Ever since he had met his resurrected father and found the truth about Karura, his mother, he was determined. No, he was more than determined. He was absolutely certain.

Somehow, something about her reminded him strongly of his mother. He, of course, didn't know his mother personally, but something about her made him feel Karura's presence.

"Fine, you're right." Gaara conceded.

Gaara turned to leave when he noticed that Sayaka was still absentmindedly holding his hand.

"Can you let go of my hand now?" Gaara asked.

Sayaka looked up at him, startled. She blushed and dropped it at once. Why, oh why was this happening to her again? Why did she go red in the face? It was too girly!

Gaara gazed even more intently at her, surprised. She blushed even harder.

"Are you all right?" Gaara asked her as she nodded.

"O-Oyasumi N-Nasai." Sayaka gasped out and walked away, leaving a puzzled Gaara behind.

"That's strange." He shrugged and took some food and walked back to his office.

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm really sorry for updating so late. Sorry. Please Review and I won't update for a while because I'll be moving to a new house.

JA NE!


	23. Konan's The Real Reason

Hiya, a big thank you to Shifuni, who was the only person who reviewed last time. This is seriously discouraging me people! I won't upload until I get at least three reviews everytime. Pleaseeeeee!

* * *

(In Sayaka's room)

Sayaka was seemingly bored. Highly bored. So it was decided she take a walk.

She, as usual, jumped out of the window (the concept of doors was unappealing to her ) and landed lightly on her feet. She took a deep breath of fresh air and proceeded to walk through the narrow streets of Suna.

She walked and walked and walked, not caring how much she walked. Unlike Naruto, Sayaka loved observing things that were foreign to her and could remain quiet for large amounts of time.

As she proceeded to walk she heard a constant creaking in the background, like a rusted swing moving back and forth.

"Someone at this time of night?" She whispered to herself.

She walked silently upto the source of noise and hid behind the building.

Her eyes widened at the sight. She recognized the background almost immediately. This was the place where she had first met Gaara when they were little kids of five.

Sayaka's cautious and stiff eyes softened. Gaara was sitting there. He was swinging slowly back and forth with a slight occasional light push of his long legs. His head was lowered though his piercing eyes still in view. They held a sadness in them. Just like the first time she'd met him. His crimson coloured hair was fluttering slightly in the wind. The bright moonlight highlighted his sharp features clearly.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Gaara said, his voice toneless, not bothering to even look at her.

"Nothing, If you want me to leave then I…."

"It's fine. Do what you like." He said shortly.

"Is something wrong?" Sayaka asked.

"No."

"Well…all right then." Sayaka walked over and sat down on the swing next to him.

They kept quiet for a while until Sayaka spoke.

"Man, I remember this place crystal clearly."

Gaara looked at her, surprised for a moment but then the same neutral expression replaced it.

"Oh yes?"

"Yup, I missed it so much."

"Then why did you leave?"

Sayaka stared him. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san…I didn't mean to leave you…"

"Save it." He snapped and glared at her.

"I….I'm really sorry…I….."

"You were scared too, weren't you? Of the demon inside me? Is that why you suddenly left me alone without even saying a simple goodbye?"

Sayaka's heart sank. He was utterly correct. She should have said something. She never knew it would affect him so deeply but looking back now…she was starting to realize that when finally he started to think he wasn't alone…she disappears. It must have been pretty heart-breaking. Even now, he still didn't have any proper friends other than the Konoha 13 and his siblings. And he didn't even visit Konohagakure that often.

"I didn't mean to leave like that…..but I was scared. I never told you because you would probably get angry but Yondaime Kazekage-sama also tried to assassinate me. I got scared and…..left. I really do apologize…for leaving. I'm sorry it's because of me that you turned into a relic nobody wanted, I'm sorry they…"

"No it's fine. I guess I was being a little self-centred." Gaara said, calmly.

"No you aren't. Anybody _normal _would be curious to know."

"I'm normal then." Gaara said.

Sayaka giggled. Gaara stared at her surpised. He hadn't exactly meant that to be funny.

"How's the training going?" He asked her.

"They're all weaklings. But I guess they're all right. I'm impressed Akihiro-san knew the rasengan."

Gaara shook his head.

"What it must be like to be a prodigy."

Sayaka stared at him.

"I'm not a prodigy."

"You must be."

"No, I am not. Everything I am today is because of me and me only. I worked years to become what I am today and I'm not as vain as to give in to myths like that. It took a lot of effort to reach where I am today. Sasuke-nii san and Itachi-nii san probably would have done it in half the time but…..I should be powerful…." She lowered her voice to a whisper which was meant for herself however Gaara's sharp ears caught it.

"….I _**have**_ to be powerful. I don't have a choice."

"I see. Well that's fine then."

Gaara paused for a moment and then continued.

"I got a message today that I must attend a Gokage summit, called by Hokage-sama."

"By Tsunade-sensei! Why?"

"To discuss the progress of the Akatsuki."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Why do you think?"

Sayaka gazed at him, confused. Gaara sighed.

"They've requested me to bring you along."

"Why? What have I done!"

"Nothing. However, do you honestly believe they wouldn't like to see one of the last members of Uchiha clan in person. And besides, you may have intel on the Akatsuki."

Sayaka bit her lip.

"_Th-at I might…" _She muttered softly. Gaara glanced at her.

"It seems you do have intel…..but I'll wait." Gaara had a small smirk on his face.

"All right….when are you….I mean we, leaving?"

"Next week."

"I thought the Kage's were supposed to have two escorts."

"You are one."

"Fine, and the other?"

"I must think about it."

"And what about the training?"

Gaara frowned.

"You ask too many questions."

"If you have my kind of personality you'll understand what it's like _not _knowing. But since you don't it'll seem irritating to you." Sayaka replied, deadpanned.

"Heaven help the person who has _your_ kind of personality. Though, hopefully, not many people do."

"That hurt! Just short of slapping me!"

"Sorry."

"You don't _sound _sorry."

Gaara set his penetrating teal eyes fixated on hers.

"How do you know I'm not?"

Sayaka gulped. Despite losing the Shukaku, he could still make people tremble with fear. Which was precisely what he was doing to her right now.

Sayaka still hadn't deciphered what she constantly felt around him. It was like…..like she was safe but unsafe. Secure but unsecure. Protected yet vulnerable. It was so complicated that it made her feel dizzy.

"Gaara-san, did a lot of bad things happen to you after I left?" Sayaka asked him after a short pause.

Gaara himself paused.

"Ya…shamaru….he…..tried to…assassinate me." Gaara was still touchy about Yashamaru.

"He tried to WHAT!" Sayaka genuinely shocked. She'd met Yashamaru quite a few times and to her Yashamaru seemed like the only one who liked Gaara.

"That….That's impossible." Sayaka shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true. And then there was the extraction of the shukaku."

Sayaka nodded. She was obviously aware of that.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Deidara! Please…he hasn't done anything to you. Don't do it! He's my friend!" Sayaka pleaded._

_Desperately she turned to Sasori._

"_Danna….Please!" She begged. Tears sprang to her eyes._

_Deidara paused. He hated seeing her cry. Despite ever showing any attachment, he liked the cheerful and spunky Sayaka._

"_Sayaka, leader's orders were clear. We're helpless."_

"_Please Deidara! Gaara-san doesn't deserve it! He's never done anything to anyone!"_

"_He has. He's killed a countless number of people, hm."_

"_But that's not him. You can't do this...not to Gaara!" Tears were streaming down her face as she desperately tried to stop Sasori and Deidara_

"_Sheesh, Do you love the fucker or something?" Hidan spat, leaning against a nearby wall._

_Sayaka gave him a funny side-ways look. Full of hate and anger. Hidan, being Hidan, lashed out another unruly comment, which caused Sayaka to go practically livid with rage._

"_WHY YOU!..." She gave an angry growl and lunged forward at Hidan, Deidara struggled to restrain her._

"_Deidara." Sasori warned._

"_Yeah, Yeah, can't you see I'm busy."_

_Sayaka forgot all about Hidan for a moment and looked at Deidara with her mournful black eyes._

_Deidara sighed and shook his head._

"_Please…" She started crying._

"_Deidara." A solemn voice came from the other side._

_He stiffened. His worst enemy. Itachi Uchiha._

"_No wait! Please!" She started to struggle but Itachi had a firm hold on her._

_Itachi sighed and activated his Mangekyo. Sayaka's eyes slowly dropped and her body went limp. Itachi picked his then-student up bridal style and carried her upto her own room._

_Deidara glared at Itachi retreating back. What kind of Sensei uses genjutsu on their own student?_

"_Deidara, hurry up. I hate to be kept waiting."_

"_Yeah, yeah. But when we get to Suna, I wanna fight this guy. He sounds unbearably interesting to me…"_

* * *

_Sayaka woke up in her room. Konan was dabbing at her forehead with a wet towel. She smiled at her when she saw Sayaka had woken up._

"_Well…..you get into fights too often. Know that Sayaka?"_

"_Where's Deidara and Danna?"_

"_They're gone."_

_Sayaka said nothing. An incredible sadness crossed her face. Two weeks. She'd only been friends with him for half a month but she felt this need to help him._

"_You know what it's like, don't you? Losing a friend? I've never had any. Just him. He was just like me. All he did, anything he did earned him strange looks from his fellow villagers."_

_Konan winced. The painful memories of Yahiko returned like a dagger piercing her heart. She'd loved Yahiko. She'd never gotten a chance to even confess. She looked in Sayaka's eyes. Like a mother, she clearly saw what was in them. Love. Undoubted and Undying love for the boy she called Gaara. Sayaka herself was oblivious, but Konan knew. She knew how badly it would affect her if she never even got a chance to say goodbye. _

"_Wait here." Konan stepped out to the balcony and created a gigantic paper bird._

"_Sayaka, go, say your last goodbye." She led Sayaka out to the balcony and Sayaka's eyes widened._

"_Konan-sama. Arigato. I'll never forget this."_

_Sayaka sat on the paper bird and flew away._

**Needless to say, It was Konan's unjust death which had finally caused Sayaka to change sides.**

* * *

A/N: I liked writing this chapter for some reason. God knows why. Gaara and Sayaka's relationship's getting more Review!


	24. Ruthless Miss Sayaka

Hiya, Thanks to Shifuni and Slipknotgirl14 for reviewing. My next chappie:

* * *

(Suna)

Sayaka had finished packing her small sling bag. Only a short time before they leave for the Land of Iron.

"_Didn't even properly meet Naruto and Hinata." Sayaka thought_

As it was a private journey, they had been strictly instructed to travel at the dead of the night.

A sharp knock interrupted her thoughts as she jumped up and opened the door.

Gaara stood at the door with that familiar, detached expression. He wore his normal crimson coloured cloak with full length black pants and a scarf around his neck. His Kage hat was strapped on his waist.

Next to him was…Temari!

"Temari-san! I thought….."

"Yeah….I know. But my work in Konoha was finished so I decided to come back."

Sayaka nodded slowly.

"So you're the other accompanier."

"Yup, let's get going."

Sayaka took her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Sayaka wore a sleeveless purple top with full-length black trousers. On top of it she wore a white high-collared loose ankle-length cloak with black stripes at the bottom. A katana was strapped to her slender waist with a newly sewn Uchiha crest on the hilt.

"I'm ready." Sayaka answered quietly.

Gaara gave a curt nod and proceeded to walk.

"The route of travel is through the northern border of the Land Of Wind then through Otogakure and finally through the western border of the Land of Water." Gaara said.

Both Sayaka and Temari nodded.

"_This is gonna be one long journey." _Temari thought.

* * *

The young Kazekage and his two 'bodyguards' had passed through the Northern border of Sunagakure and were now walking through what was said to be 'no-man's land.'

Gaara stopped suddenly and signaled to them to be quiet.

"Brace yourselves, we now enter Otogakure." Gaara said.

Below, Sayaka caught sight of the virtual hell called Otogakure. It brought back so many bad memories.

"_What's a pretty little girl like you doing here."_

"_Goodness, you'd make a perfect little tool for Orochimaru-sama."_

Sayaka gulped.

"_Orochimaru…You Bastard." _She gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, a loud explosion distracted her from her thoughts.

"What was that?" Temari exclaimed.

The three changed direction and headed towards the source of sound.

Sayaka and Gaara grimly looked at the sight as Temari was simply appalled.

A countless number of dead Otogakure villagers lay dead before their eyes.

"Who could've…." Sayaka was cut off by a menacing voice.

"*SIGH* The fish took the bait. The Kazekage amongst us. A true honour. Not for too long though." A middle aged man snarled while two more jumped out.

Gaara calmly looked at his three captors.

"Who are…."Sayaka was cut off yet again by another of the ninja.

"Well, Well, looks like the Wind shadow's carrying some dead meat along with him. Mighty pretty, though."

For some reason, Gaara suddenly found himself angrily glaring at them for making the last statement about Sayaka. Sayaka herself wasn't exactly too pleased in being called….. 'Dead-meat'.

"Please Gaara-san, allow me." Sayaka said, her eyes coldly looking at them

Gaara nodded.

Sayaka made a few quick hand-signs.

"Elemental release: Ice: Twin Ice Dragons. Pillar of Doom, form!"

Ice dragons rose from the ground and twirled around the captors. The Ice Dragons turned into pillars and the three ninja were frozen inside.

"Judge for yourself now, and say whether I'm dead-meat…teme."

She dropped her hand and the pillar shattered to a million pieces with the three ninja…gone without a trace of existence.

A/N: This idea, some of you might have noticed, is derived from Rukia's Sode No Shirayuki and Hitsugaya's Hyorinmaru, though I made it Naruto style.

Gaara silently commended her for possessing ice release while Temari was amazed.

"Sugoi, You really are amazing."

"Nah, it's nothing." Sayaka said modestly.

"I didn't know you possessed Ice release."

"I do. Though nowhere close to Haku-san"

(Haku, I still think he's a cross dresser)

Sayaka silently reflected on the ruthless way they had killed the innocent villagers.

"_Not as ruthless as I had once been." _Sayaka mentally said.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Sayaka walked alone through the streets of the Village hidden in dreams, Known as Yumegakure. Her eyes scanned the various wooden shops and buildings, looking for the chakra she wanted to find. They suddenly stopped on a Sake bar. She got what she wanted._

_Sayaka's Akatsuki cloak was a hooded one, showing that she was strongly affiliated but not an official Akatsuki member. Her hood was down, showing her face clearly_

_She pushed the wooden doors and immediately a hush fell over the entire group. Her cold and detached eyes searched the bar._

_She walked over to a man in his forties, who was trembling with fear._

"_Do you have what I want?" She asked coldly._

_The man fearfully shook his head._

"_I thought Deidara made the rules very clear. I repeat…Do you have what I want?"_

_The man fell at her feet._

"_P-Please! I beg of you! I'll have it done! I'll get the information! Please….!"_

"_I don't have enough time to waste on your spineless begging." She said, apathetically._

_In a blink of an eye, Sayaka slashed the man across the chest. Some of his blood splattered on her hand. She grinned maniacally. She brought her hand to her face and licked a little blood._

"_Sweet, but bitter." Sayaka said smirking and kicking the body of the man._

"_NOOOO! YOU KILLED HIM! I LOVED HIM!" A woman cried, lunging at Sayaka._

_Sayaka calmly pierced the Katana through the lady's heart._

"_There is nothing called love. There is only pain and hate. People we love die. People we hate don't die…..unless we kill them. If someone else kills the person we hate…" Sayaka concluded, satisfied._

"…_..Then we never cease hating them." She kicked the lady's body of her Katana._

_Sayaka looked at the two dead bodies and wiped the Katana she had killed them with._

"_Such cowards. It's a pity I have to dirty my Katana with such polluted blood."_

_She icily looked around the bar. People cowered under the tables. One bold man looked at her, enraged._

"_You monster…."_

_Sayaka stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around._

"_Say what you just said again." She threatened quietly._

_The man stayed silent._

"_What do you know about monsters? Who do think you are? Monsters are classified as lonely people in this pathetic world. It's time you say goodbye to this worthless existence you lead."_

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire release: Great fireball technique)"_

_A giant orb of fire expelled from Sayaka's mouth and killed not only the man but everyone in the bar. Sayaka stepped out with the bar still burning behind her._

"_No wonder people don't like you." The black side of Zetsu said._

"_Get lost." Sayaka glared at Zetsu dangerously. Zetsu knew better than to provoke her in this mood._

"_I'll get Itachi." Zetsu sighed. Itachi and Deidara were the only ones in the Akatsuki who could handle Sayaka._

* * *

(End Flashback)

Sayaka shivered. Terrible. She had been Terrible. Gaara noticed the troubled expression on her face and moved next to her.

"Are you all right?" Gaara asked calmly.

Sayaka broke out of the trance and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah…uhh…sorry…." She said, giving him an anxious smile.

Gaara stared at her and then moved away again.

"_There's something hysterically wrong with that girl." _Gaara thought to himself.

* * *

(Kirigakure)

"*SIGH* Finally! A break!" Temari collapsed onto the sofa in an inn.

Sayaka and Temari were sharing a room while Gaara had taken another one.

"Yeah, I calculated that we must have walked over 23 miles the last two days."

"No kidding. I'm gonna take a long bath. You?"

Sayaka smiled at Temari.

"I'll take one later. There's a place I gotta go to."

* * *

(Kirigakure's Graveyard)

Gaara walked around. This was possibly the only quiet place in the over-populated village.

Gaara seated himself under the shade of a gigantic Oak tree. Just as he was about close his eyes for some rest (Not sleep, mind you) he heard footsteps close by.

He looked at the figure and despite the mist, made out immediately it was Sayaka. However, instead of walking towards him, she kneeled in front of a grave.

Sayaka smiled sadly as, to Gaara's astonishment, two tears fell down her cheeks. She placed two roses, one white and one red, on the grave. Gaara narrowed his eyes. He could barely make out the name engraved. But then he read it.

_Kameyo Hozuki._

Gaara frowned. Who the hell was that? Sayaka wasn't exactly the type to just cry over anybody.

"Kameyo-baa chan. I…I don't know what to say to you….I'm all right. D-Do you know that I found my family? I have a twin brother and…..and another brother and and a clan and parents. I'm happy. But I'll never forget you. Never. I hope you're okay in heaven. I hope it's nice there.…..I don't have any news of your real grandsons, though Mangetsu has passed away. Suigetsu (Yes, I do mean the Suigetsu who has a passion for swords. Notice the surname of Kameyo?) is okay I think. I don't know where he is. I'm accompanying the Kazekage for a Gokage summit. Miho-san is the Godaime-Mizukage now. Amazing, isn't it. The current Hokage is Tsunade-sensei . Remember I told you about her. And the current Kazekage is Gaara-san. I told you about him too. He's really nice. Suna's amazing. Deidara was right when he called it….artistic! You miss me, right? Though…I don't mind if you don't. It's okay. No one likes me much anyway. 1 more won't make a difference…Gaara-san and Naruto-san and Sasuke-nii san have all had a life like mine. Who am I to be pitied? I'm nothing special….am I? Besides, this shell…..has stayed on me too long to get rid of…..Sorry…..I'm complaining again…..I guess I should be going now. I may have a lot of stamina, but it's not limitless. I'll visit again next year."

Sayaka stood up and walked away slowly, however, before leaving the graveyard….she looked back sadly.

"….Sayonara… Ja….Ne"

And she left…leaving behind a visibly troubled Gaara.

* * *

A/N: I got two reviews. It's okay, better than one at least. Please, I'd like some feedback on the story so if you review then it'd be very helpful. I've started going to a new school due to shifting so I probably won't upload too often, maybe once or twice a month. Sorry!


	25. Gokage Summit

It's been ages so i hope you enjoy

* * *

(Kirigakure)

Sayaka alone in an open field. She had taken a bath, a short nap and eaten. Of course none of those could fix her slightly aching limbs. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon and wore her normal white T-shirt and black shorts.

Suddenly a voice behind her spoke.

"Aren't you tired?"

Sayaka's eyes widened in astonishment. How was it possible? How had Gaara come behind her without a hint of detection?

Sayaka looked back at him. Her heart lifted a little. Gaara had hardly talked to her the in the journey. Not that he was a talking kind of person but he talked even less than usual.

"N-No, I don't feel very tired."

"Good….." His eyes narrowed.

"….I'd like to spar with you"

If he had told her to turn and leave, she couldn't have been more surprised.

"Me? Why on earth would you want to spar with me?"

"Don't ask questions! Just say yes or no." He said irritably.

Sayaka tried to hide the slight hurt that unconsciously crossed her face, yet she failed.

Gaara's eyes softened visibly. Despite his earlier personality, Gaara didn't enjoy hurting others in whatever way.

"Fine." She said and stood up, not looking at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Sayaka asked him. A genuine look of puzzlement crossed his face.

"No, why should I be?"

"I just thought…"

"If it's about now, I didn't mean anything. I just want to spar…you, Sayaka."

Sayaka nodded and got into battle stance.

She gritted her teeth. She didn't like losing. And she wasn't gonna lose. Not even to the Wind shadow.

She jumped forward and hit out. Just as she had anticipated, the sand blocked her, without Gaara having to move an inch.

Sayaka increased her speed to the level she had used fighting Hinata.

And still the sand blocked her. She jumped back, shocked.

"Your sand c-can block my speed?"

"Yes, well technically no. The sand's speed is an extension of my own reflexes."

Suddenly, he came behind her and aimed a kick. Sayaka just had enough time to block it with her hand, and bruising it in the process.

"Ouch! That's gonna cause a mark."

"I didn't say I was gonna go easy on you."

"I'm aware."

The spar continued. Both speeded up. But in the end, Gaara's sand found a way.

As Sayaka went to make another move, Sand wrapped around her wrist and body, pressing her against the ground. Her hair ribbon fell on the floor, her black hair opening.

The sand slid away. Sayaka stood up, scowling.

"I win" Gaara said, smirking.

Both sat down under a tree. The clear sky shone above them. It was a chilly night. Quite chilly.

Sayaka felt her eyes dropping. And before she knew it….she was asleep.

* * *

(Later)

Daylight broke as Sayaka woke up. She was alone below the tree. Sayaka stretched and yawned in a cat-like way and stood up.

"Hey, Sayaka!" Temari said, walking up behind her.

"Hi. Is it time to leave?"

"Yes, but we'll be carrying a lot of supplies. The next part of the journey is just forest. We'll reach today if there are no obstacles."

"Okay, That's good."

* * *

(In the path)

Sayaka could be as silent as she could be talkative. She didn't feel like talking or thinking for some strange reason. And then she spotted small toad.

Sayaka screamed and jumped back. Both Temari and Gaara looked back at her in astonishment.

"That. You're afraid of…That?" Gaara said irritably. Sayaka couldn't say who was scarier. Gaara or the toad?

"Well, I think you should stay away from Naruto." Temari muttered anxiously, as Gaara gave her an even harsher glare.

The rest of the journey I'm sorry to say was very much uneventful. Well, Sayaka's pretty happy though. No more Toads.

* * *

(Gokage summit)

"Where are the damned Tsuchikage and Kazekage…._Fools….." _The Raikage muttered impatiently as the Mizukage and Hokage looked at him disapprovingly.

Gaara took a deep breath and prayed that the Tsuchikage wasn't present in the room.

Gaara got lucky.

"Well, well, His highness finally decides to show up." The Raikage mocked as Gaara glared at him.

"Where's…_the Uchiha? _I propose we finish her off….." the Raikage was cut off by Gaara.

"_Finish her off…..I_ don't think so." Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. His voice and sounded harsher and angrier then what he had anticipated.

The Raikage smirked. "Getting protective, are we?" Gaara was at loss of words, but quickly corrected himself.

"Don't speak nonsense."

As the Raikage proceeded to reply Sayaka entered with Temari. Mei and A stared at her intently. Tsunade gave a curt nod, Neji a quick smile and Shikamaru looked at her lazily, only perking up and smiling at the sight of Temari. Sayaka scanned the whole room. Her eyes stopped at Mei.

"_Miho-nee san….." _ She swallowed hard and stared at the floor. The next moment, Onoki entered and the Gokage summit…commences.

* * *

(Gokage summit)

All the five kage stared at her. She felt creeped out. However, Gaara saw that she was growing uncomfortable and decided to talk.

"Today, we have all assembled here to discuss the progress of our forces and the akatsuki. May we continue as such?" All of the other kages broke out of the trance and nodded. Sayaka and Gaara's eyes met for a momentum and Gaara gave her a small nod and turned back at the others. Sayaka felt relieved that at least someone understood her emotions.

Sayaka broke out of her trance because of shouts. She was standing in between Tsunade and Gaara and saw the Raikage standing up and glaring at her.

"We don't need another criminal to go and sell us out to the Akatsuki! Perhaps she could have some family attachment to Madara Uchiha! Just what we need, another filthy Uchiha! That clan has more criminals than I can count! Useless, unworthy, secretive, foolish clan!"

Sayaka was fuming. Tsunade and Gaara exchanged looks and both held her clenched fists as if to warn her where she was. The Raikage continued and soon, due to the tight fists, her sharp nails dug into her own flesh and much to Gaara's shock, he feel wet, warm blood pouring down Sayaka's palm.

"_And so, I conclude that we finish her off!"

"If that's the conclusion you came up with then I truly worry about Kumogakure's future." Gaara said.

Raikage glared at Gaara.

"Why are you so intent on saving her?"

"Why are you so intent on killing her?" Gaara's eyes gleamed. He was enjoying himself.

"I'm intent on the idea of killing her because it's going to help the shinobi world."

"In what ways?"

A had no answer to that. Instead he asked a question.

"How is saving her going to help?"

"Well, killing her off would mean double defection of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha due to the rage that we all voted to the killing of their imouto."

"_And there's no way I'm letting you kill off my childhood friend."_

Temari snickered. Winning an argument with Gaara opposing you was impossible.

Raikage glared at Sayaka who indignantly glared back.

"Stop it! Are we here to build up a constructive method to counter the Akatsuki or not?" Tsunade said sharply, looking at both Gaara and the Raikage. Gaara turned his head away while raikage fumed.

"Please, there is nothing left in this world if we stop trusting." Tsunade said exasperatedly

"I agree. Would you stop this mindless bickering!" Mei said, nodding

Mifune sighed.

"We'll resume after a 30 minute-break to calm yourselves down."

* * *

Sayaka stepped out to get some fresh air. She shut her eyes tight and breathed a heavy sigh. What had been going on in the hall wasn't pleasant for her at all.

"I hope you're all right." A voice said from behind.

She turned around to see Gaara coolly looking at her.

"Why do you keep following me?" Sayaka said, irritated.

"Is that how you thank me?"

"I don't need to."

"Why not?"

Sayaka turned around sharply. She was shaking with rage.

"Because Raikage-sama is absolutely right! I'm too dangerous! I should be annihilated. Why are you fighting for me? What do you know about me anyway! Just…leave me alone…..!"

"Why do you think you're dangerous?" Gaara said, raising his eyebrows.

Sayaka was taken aback. It was snowing. She pulled her cloak closer to her body. Her cheeks were pink from the cold.

"Well?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"You don't have to or you don't want to?"

"I….I can't." She stared at the ground slightly ashamed.

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

Gaara smiled.

"Why indeed…"

Sayaka looked at him confused.

He looked deep into her eyes and walked inside.

Sayaka stood alone in the silence. Why? Why was he doing all this for me?"

She looked at her bandaged right arm. She'd never taken off those bandages, never. She tried to swallow that wave of nausea that covered her.

"_I hate my life. I know many people are in much more horrible situations than me, but i can't help it."_ She sighed and walked inside.

* * *

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I'm so sorry, I know it's been ages but forgive and forget, right.


	26. Confession

FINAL EXAAAAAAMS! CRISIS! Sorry, no uploading for a while.

* * *

(Gokage summit)

The kages were all arguing, fighting and….whatnot. The Raikage had *SIGH* splintered another table, Mizukage was shaking her head in distress, the Tsuchikage was glaring around the table, nearly five minutes for each person (an extra five for Gaara), Tsunade was shouting on top of her voice and Gaara was ready to use Sand Coffin on the other four for saying unruly comments about his young age and incapability for running a village and of course, for creating such havoc. Sayaka boredly stared at the floor, not being able to make head nor tail of the conversation.

And suddenly, she lost it.

"CALM DOWN! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed on top of her voice. Everyone jumped and stared at her.

"Goodness, Arigatou. I thought I was going to lose my ears there. Please, if you argue like this then how will we, shinobi of our respective villages, trust you to provide us with a healthy, organized and respected environment in our lands." She shot a grave look at Tsunade, who turned her head away.

"What do you know? I mean, how old are you again?" The Raikage sneered.

"What has age got to do with this? Goodness, I can see why Kazekage-sama gets frustrated! This is a war we're handling here! One that will determine the future! One that will lead the world to either light or….darkness. You can't let a minor thing like age draw you back! How can we have an Allied Shinobi Force when their leaders are not at a truce. If there's anything I understood from your argument it is that you need a strategy to defeat Madara and maybe…I have an answer."

Everyone silently stared at her, waiting for more.

"It is believed that there is a scroll so complicated and thick that only two known people have been able to decipher it. The Sage of Six Paths and Madara. In order to control the Juubi completely, the Sharingan isn't enough. Madara needs to seal it inside his body. And no ordinary seal can be used to seal the juubi. What I'm saying is that I have seen that scroll with my own eyes. Madara said that the sage of six paths took 15 years to write it and it is impossible to memorize. Though his words cannot be trusted, I think he meant it. If we take the scroll and find a way to destroy it, the whole problem is over, there and then."

"What do you mean find a way to destroy it? Are you saying that there is a specific way to destroy it?" Mei questioned.

"Hai, it is written in the scroll how to destroy it. However, since it is written in codes, I know only one person whose expertise on creating and deciphering scrolls is capable enough to crack the codes." Sayaka turned and looked at Tsunade, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"No, not me, I don't know how to…."

"You do, I'm sure you would understand it. I understood it partially and so would Sakura-san. So who else but our teacher can crack the code?" Sayaka said it with conviction. Gaara smiled to himself as he saw her usually serious, intense black eyes shining with hope as she unveiled her plan.

"So you're saying we can just defeat him by destroying a scroll."

"Yes, for now. But he may emerge a few centuries later with perhaps a new dream."

All of the Kages looked at each other uncertainly. Gaara closed his eyes and considered it.

"It wouldn't kill him nor the ten-tailed so what's the point? Madara's immortal right? 150 years is nearly nothing to him. He may be able to come up with another scroll."

Sayaka looked like she was ready to practically strangle Gaara. But then she looked disappointedly at the floor.

"You're right." Sayaka gave a sigh of frustration. Gaara's eyes softened.

"But it is an idea which we should consider. Why don't we all sleep over it tonight and come back with our opinions tomorrow." Mifune suggested. All of them nodded and proceeded to leave. Gaara rolled his eyes silently. Sleep over it. Yeah right. It was more like ponder over it in Gaara's case, since he couldn't sleep.

Temari was impatiently waiting outside for him, tapping her foot on the stairs outside. Gaara looked surprised at her furious expression.

"Did something happen?" Gaara asked cluelessly.

"OF COURSE SOMETHING HAPPENED! YOU'RE SUCH A FOOL!" She screamed at him as he winced.

"Naze? What did I do?"

"Crushed a young girl's dreams."

"Whose?"

"Sayaka's"

Gaara looked at her confusedly. He hadn't done it intentionally. He had just said what he thought.

"she didn't seem sad or angry."

Temari shook her head in despair.

"Of course she didn't. You think anyone understands ever what that girl feels? She hides her feelings."

Gaara looked at Sayaka's direction. She was cheerfully talking to Shikamaru however, now that she mentioned it, the smile she was giving wasn't as genuine as the one she'd given him when she thanked him for the kimono he'd bought her. This one was a pure fake.

"_She was never like this. She always used to smile when she was happy and cry when she was sad. Then who? Who warped her into this? Could it be…Madara?"_

* * *

(Land of iron's city)

Sayaka wandered around in disguise. They had strictly been told to mingle around in disguise other than the Kages who were to be accompanied by at least one of their escorts.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of a big box of chocolates. And then she saw the price.

Ryō 1000

Sayaka rolled her eyes and proceeded to continue walking.

She came to a small stream of flowing water. Surprisingly it was the only one not frozen yet. Sayaka walked towards it when suddenly she noticed Gaara sitting on the edge, deep in thought. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Then she realized that since she was in disguise, it's not as if he could recognize her

Sayaka walked over and sat down beside him. He snapped out of it and looked at her in surprise.

"Ohayo!" Sayaka said cheerfully, changing her voice.

"O-Ohayo" Gaara stammered, unsure of what to say.

There was an awkward pause between both of them. Gaara decided to break it.

"It's very decorated. The village. Have any clue why?"

"Well…I don't know. I'm a newcomer. Though, it may be for White Day which is in about a week."

Gaara stared at her blankly.

"White Day? You know, the day boys chase after girls. A day for celebrating love."

"Love? You mean this" Gaara lifted a lock of his crimson hair off his forehead to reveal his tattoo.

"_Funny, he has a tattoo of it but he has no clue about what it really is."_ Sayaka wondered to herself.

"So, planning on giving some girl something?" Sayaka asked him, still in disguise.

Gaara shook his head. Sayaka looked at him, disappointed.

"Don't you love anyone?"

"Nope"

"No one?"

"Nope"

" Not even unsure about it?"

Gaara hesitated at that.

"Well, maybe there is someone."

"Really! Who?"

"She…..well she's not exactly from my village."

"Starting letters of her name?"

"S, A"

Sayaka stiffened. There was only one person she could think of with her name starting with those letters.

"She's not married, is she?"

Gaara gave her a funny look and said, "No, of course not"

"_*PHEW* That rules out Sakura-chan. But who could it be then?" _Sayaka racked her brains furiously absolutely clueless

"Okay, so how does she look?"

Gaara hesitated

"She's…the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Well then, you should go for it. Tell her what you feel." No idea about what she's getting herself into.

Gaara considered it for a moment and shrugged, "Maybe next time."

"Matte, could you at least tell me the name?"

Gaara looked at her suspiciously and shook his head.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because you know her the best, Sayaka-san." Gaara gave a smirk and vanished into thin air leaving a bewildered Sayaka.

Sayaka nearly fainted with shock. He'd seen through her disguise! But of course, he _was_ the Kazekage.

* * *

(Later that night)

Sayaka sat on the roof of the inn she was staying in. It snowing lightly. She stared up at the cloudy sky at the falling snowflakes. She caught one in her palm and watched it melt away.

"_Kameyo-baa-chan, It's snowing! Come help me make a snowman!"_

She sighed and clenched her fist tightly.

"Why is it that whenever I meet you, I always hear you sighing?" Gaara said, sitting down beside her.

"Maybe you arrive in the worst possible times?" Sayaka said, giving him a watery smile.

"That's a possibility."

Both stayed silent for a while when Sayaka stuck out her tongue and let a snowflake drop on it.

"I used to love doing that when I was small."

"When you were small? I've never heard any stories of your childhood, other than the ones you had told me when you first met me."

Sayaka stiffened. Gaara looked at her in surprise. Sayaka noticed him staring at her and said wearily,

"I'm fine, you don't have to look so worried."

"Well, I can't help but be doubtful. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Well…..I…..No…I don't know. I'm so confused I could faint! I just want run away from everything, from Itachi, Sasuke, raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Tsunade-sama, Madara, Kabuto, Zetsu from everything! I'm so tired. I haven't slept for days, I haven't eaten and….and….."

Sayaka was cut off when Gaara pulled her closer to him. Sayaka was really shocked at first but then slowly felt warm and comfortable in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and slowly felt her worries fade away.

"You worry too much."

"I've been told."

Sayaka hesitated.

"Gaara-san."

"Hm."

"Is it wrong to love someone?"

Gaara looked at her astonished.

"Of…course not."

"What….would you say…..if I said I love you?"

For the first time in his moderately short life was he speechless. Had he heard right?

"I mean there's no way a decent person like Gaara-san would like me right? Today when you said you liked someone I couldn't help but envy her and…"

"Do you anyone's name which starts with S and A and whose not married?"

_**Sa**_yaka shook her head. Gaara sighed hopelessly. She was so clueless at times.

"How do you spell your name?"

"S, A, Y, A, K, A but I don't see how…wait no it can't be!"

"It's your name, Sayaka."

"But Gaara-san doesn't like me. He can't like me! I am wrong for him."

"Stop talking in third person, I'm sitting right in front of you."

Sayaka stopped and stared into his eyes. He looked at her kindly with a strange gentleness. It was affection, love. His eyes were full of it. Slowly, she too had the same look.

Slowly she lay her head on his shoulder. Gaara's arm was around her protectively. She felt like she was the safest person at the moment, and the luckiest one too.

A similar thought ran through Gaara's mind too. Except the first thought was about protecting rather than being protected.

"_If anyone tries to even touch her, I swear I won't leave them alone."_

* * *

A/N: Officially the starting of SayakaGaara Pairing. Enjoy! I was tired of simply giving hnits all the time.


End file.
